Les démons du passé
by Twifanes
Summary: Edward va venir en aide à une femme, Bella, qui a visiblement vécu une situation traumatisante. Comment va évolué leur relation ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?
1. Chaptre 1 : Sauvetage

Je me lance dans ma première fic. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, je n'ai jamais essayé d'écrire avant.

L'orthographe ce n'est pas trop mon truc, désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage**

_Edward POV_

Il est 0h10 un samedi soir. Jasper et Emmett, mes deux meilleurs amis, m'ont traîné de force dans un bar pour une « soirée entre mecs » comme ils disent. Ils m'ont soutenu que ça me changera les idées. Tout ce qu'il m'aiderait, et qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Je viens de rompre avec ma copine. Un soir, en rentrant à la maison, je l'ai trouvé dans le salon avec ses valises. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris. Je suis resté planté là, au milieu du salon, à la regarder. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte … d'un autre et qu'elle partait le rejoindre.

Je me suis à peine rendu compte qu'elle était partie. Pendant 2 bonnes heures, je n'ai pas bougé, j'étais comme tétanisé. Je savais très bien depuis le début qu'entre elle et moi, ça n'irai pas très loin. Ce n'étais pas celle avec qui je me marierai et aurai des enfants, c'était sur. J'avais des sentiments pour elle bien sur sinon je ne serai pas rester avec elle 2 ans.

Ce genre de nouvelle fait un sacré choc. Ce n'est pas le faite qu'elle m'ai quitter (même si je tenais à elle) le plus douloureux. Je crois que le sentiment de trahison est le pire. Non seulement elle m'a trompée, mais elle a fait un enfant avec un autre. Elle n'a même pas eu le cran de me dire qu'elle en aimait un autre. Elle a préféré attendre qu'elle soit obligée de m'en parler. Parfois je me dis que si elle n'était pas tomber enceinte, cette situation aurait pu durée longtemps. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas du genre fidèle mais je m'étais fait une raison.

Je crois qu'on était trop différent. Elle, si expansive et délurée, rien ne lui faisait peur. Moi, si introverti et solitaire. J'aime passer mon temps libre à jouer du piano ou à écouter de la musique, elle s'était plutôt shopping et boite. Bref quand j'y pense, il n'y avait aucune chance que ça marche entre nous.

Malgré ces évidences, je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. Ça me fait mal de l'avoué mais je pense que mon amour propre en a prit un sacré coup dans cette histoire et que c'est de là que vient le problème. J'avais rien vu venir mais peut être que je n'avais rien VOULU voir venir. Tout le monde essaye de me remonter la morale et c'est encore plus dur à supporter dans ces moments là.

J'étais en train de marcher dans la rue pour rentrer à mon appartement quand j'entendu un bruit pas très loin de moi. On aurait dit que quelqu'un pleurait. Je tente de trouver la source de ces pleurs à la faible lueur des lampadaires. La rue était déserte. Mince, je n'ai pas rêvé quand même ! C'est là que je remarque une petite ruelle, situé entre deux immeubles, dépourvu d'éclairage. En m'approchant de cette dernière, les pleures se firent plus fort. Je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie. La faible lueur de l'éclairage de la rue ne me permettait pas de distinguer grand-chose. Je décide donc de m'avancer un peu.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Les pleures s'arrêtèrent, un crie de surprise venant rompre le silence momentané.

En m'approchant, je distingue une forme au sol. Une personne est assise, dos contre le mur. Je m'approche de cette personne et m'accroupi à ces côté. Son visage est posé sur ces bras croisés sur ses genoux. Malgré ça, je distingue grâce à la faible lueur des réverbères de longs cheveux de chaque côté de sa tête. C'était donc une femme. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit devant cette femme, là, si fragile, si seule, si désespéré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

À l'annonce de ma question ses pleures reprirent. J'ai le sentiments que je n'aurai pas du poser cette question. Je décide donc d'engager la conversation sous un autre angle :

- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner chez vous.

Elle relevant soudainement la tête. Elle me regarda avec des yeux terrifiés.

- Non, non, je peux pas y retourner, il ne faut pas que j'y retourne, me dit-elle en pleura de plus belle.

Une forte pluie se mit à tomber. Il fallait trouver une solution. On ne pouvait pas rester là et il est hors de question que je la laisse seule vue l'était dans lequel elle est.

- Vous avez de la famille ou des amis chez qui aller ?

- Non, je n'ai personne. Je suis seule, toute seule.

Bon. Que vais-je faire d'elle ? De la voir comme ça me brise le cœur. Soudain j'eu une idée, c'est un peu la seule que je vois d'ailleurs.

- Je … je peux vous héberger pour la nuit et demain on cherchera une solution, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle devait hésiter.

- Je …je sais pas, je …

Elle se remit à pleurai. Je lui prit délicatement le bras et l'invita à se lever en tirant doucement sur son bras. Elle ne résista pas et se leva sans discuter. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et elle s'agrippa à moi. Nous marchons comme ça jusqu'à mon appartement qui se trouve à deux rue de là, heureusement !

Une fois chez moi, je pus mieux l'observer à la lumière du salon. Elle était trempé à cause de la pluie (très certainement comme moi). Sa joue droite était marquée d'un bleu et sa tempe gauche saigné. La coulé de sang s'étalait sur tout le coté de son visage, continuant jusque dans son cou. Sa peau était sale, elle avait du passer un bout de temps dehors, la pauvre !

- Mon dieu, vous êtes blessé !

- C'est … c'est rien.

- Laissez moi jeter un coup d'œil.

Je m'approche d'elle mais elle recule, l'air effrayer.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Elle sembla se détendre un peu et me laissa l'examiner. Sa blessure était peu profonde.

- C'est rien de grave Les blessures a la tête saigne beaucoup.

Nous nous observâmes un moment. Je la vis frissonner.

- Vous voulez prendre une douche ? Vous allez attraper froid comme ça. Après je soignerai votre blessure.

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Je lui montre la salle de bain et je lui donne un de mes pantalons de jogging et un de mes tee-shirts pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

Pendant qu'elle se douche, je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé et allume la télé. Je zappe pendant quelque minutes puis je trouve une rediffusion d'une émission sur les fast-food. Rien de mieux je fait avec.

Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a vécu quelque chose de difficile. Elle semble terroriser. Je envie de l'aider et de la protéger. En tout cas je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Il faudra que je fasse attention à ne pas la brusquer. Point important : ne pas insister si elle ne veux pas me parler de ce qui lui est arriver. Il est préférable de lui laisser le temps pour qu'elle vienne me parler d'elle-même.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et je la vois, là, debout au milieu du salon. Je la vois enfin vraiment. Elle est très belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns mouillés collent dans son cou. Son teint est très pâle et je remarque que ses yeux sont un peu rouges et gonflé à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle semble très menue et encore plus dans mes vêtements 10 fois trop grand pour elle, elle nage littéralement dedans ! Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés mais son visage reflétait une profonde tristesse.

- ça va mieux ?

- Euh … oui merci.

- Viens t'asseoir, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de venir s'asseoir. Je partis donc chercher le désinfectant, les compresses et le nécessaire pour lui faire un pansement. J'en profite pour prendre une couverture dans mon armoire.

Quand je revint, elle sembler songeuse, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

- Euh …je t'ai pris une couverture au cas ou tu aurais froid.

Elle avait sursauté quand j'avais parlé. Elles semble vraiment avoir peur de quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Je m'assit à coté d'elle sur le canapé et entreprit de nettoyer sa blessure à la tempe.

- Voilà, c'est fini.

- Merci.

- Tu veux regarder un peu la télé.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et se pelotonna dans le canapé.

Au bout de quelque minutes, je la regarde et voit qu'elle s'est endormie. Elle devait être épuisé la pauvre. Elle semble si paisible, toute trace de tension effacée de son visage. Son bleu à la joue était bien visible, elle a du prendre un sacré coup. Il serait peut être préférable de l'emmener faire des examens demain pour voir si elle n'avait rien de grave. J'ai comme dans l'idée que ça va être dur de la convaincre !

Ça ne doit pas être confortable de dormir dans la position dans laquelle elle est. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras pour éviter de la réveiller et l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre. Je la couche dans mon lit et la couvre bien avec la couette pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Je la laisse dormir et retourne au salon. J'entreprit de déplier le clic clac et me coucha dedans. Je sombre difficilement dans la sommeil, l'image de cette fille aussi dévastée me hanta un bon moment.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus ou au moins que c'était pas trop nul.

Ce premier chapitre est du point de vue d'Edward mais ça sera probablement le seul. Le deuxième chapitre est déjà tapé mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le poster, certainement avant une semaine.

À bientôt.


	2. Chaptre 2 : Réveil

Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espére qu'il vous plaira.

Il est pas super long mais j'ai du mal à en faire des plus long. Peut être que par la suite j'y arriverai qui sait !

Truc qui n'a rien n'a voir : le nouveau trailer de new moon est énorme. L'attente jusqu'au 18 novembre va être super longue !

Tout les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à Stéphenie Meyer et à la merveilleuse saga Twilight.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil**

_Bella POV_

Ce matin, je suis réveillé par le soleil qui tape sur mon visage. C'est une chose rare par ici. En général, on a plutôt droit à la pluie. J'ai beaucoup de mal à émerger, je n'ai même pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis bien, j'ai chaud, je suis dans un lit bien douillet. Malgré tout, le soleil sur mon visage me gêne.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et c'est là que je ressens une vive douleur sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça ? Je fouille dans mon cerveau encore engourdit par le sommeil. D'un seul coup, tout me revint en mémoire, chaque seconde de ce soir là, chaque mots, chaque sensation.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, ma respiration devint saccader, j'avais trop chaud, je transpirais. J'avais peur, peur que tout recommence.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un endroit que je ne connais pas. J'étais dans une chambre, couché dans un lit. Les murs sont très clairs, dans les tons beiges. Le sol est recouvert de parquet d'une couleur soutenu. La pièce est grande. Tous les meubles sont fait d'un bois très foncé. Mis à part le lit où j'était, je peux voir deux tables de chevet de chaque coté du lit, un petit bureau avec sa chaise et une immense armoire dans le fond de la chambre. La couette était faite de noir et de gris. La décoration avait était faite par quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de goût. Je remarque que la grande armoire dispose d'un miroir sur l'une de ses portes.

Je me lève précautionneusement afin de m'en approcher et examiner l'état dans lequel est mon visage. En voyant mon reflet, j'eu un choc. Mon dieu, ma joue est entièrement noircie par un immense hématome. En dégageant mes cheveux de devant mon visage, j'aperçois un pansement sur ma tempe gauche. Je préfère me détourner du miroir plutôt que de continuer à regarder mon pitoyable reflet dans la glace.

Je continue d'examiner la pièce. Je cherche mais je ne me rappelle pas comment j'ai atterrit ici et encore moins où je suis. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit. Qu'a-t-il bien put m'arriver après … ça ? Je fouille mes souvenirs mais je suis dans le brouillard.

Je me revois seule dans cette ruelle. Je me cachais, je voulais être seule. J'étais triste et effrayer. Un homme s'est approché de moi. Je me rappelle avoir eu peur. Je pensais qu'il allait me faire du mal. Qui n'aurait pas cru ça en voyant une femme seule et sans défense dans une rue déserte en pleine nuit avec un homme inconnue qui s'approche doucement d'elle ? Je le revoir s'agenouiller prés de moi, il voulait m'aider. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien. Pourquoi venir en aide à une inconnue ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Il me propose de m'héberger chez lui. Je suis très surprise, la plupart des gens m'aurais abandonner à mon triste sort mais pas lui. Voulais-t-il profiter de moi ? Je voulais résister, je ne voulais pas le suivre. Il semblait si gentil et il était si doux avec moi. Mais peut-être faisait-il cela juste pour avoir ce qu'il veut ? Je me sentais si faible que je n'ai même pas réfléchi et je l'ai suivit. Enfin disons que je me suis laisser porter par lui. Je me rappelle avoir fait le trajet à moitié affalé dans ses bras. Je suis donc chez lui, dans sa chambre.

J'ai un peu peur de sortir de la pièce et de lui parler. En même temps, il n'avait pas profité de moi comme je le pensais au début, il avait même était très généreux et si gentil. Vous en connaissez beaucoup des personnes qui recueil des gens en difficulté sans rien demander ? Je pense que je n'ai rien à craindre. Bon. Je ne peux pas non plus rester éternellement dans cette chambre, il va bien falloir que je sorte de là un jour !

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sort de la pièce tout doucement. Je me retrouve dans un couloir. Les murs sont foncés, couleur taupe. En face de moi se trouvent deux portes. L'une d'elle correspond à la salle de bain, je me rappelle y avoir pris une douche hier soir. À gauche, le couloir se termine sur un mur percé d'une fenêtre laissant entrer un halo de lumière. À droite, le couloir s'ouvre sur le salon.

Je m'avance vers celui-ci. Je me rend compte que je l'ai pas vraiment regardé hier, pas du tout en faite, j'étais tellement dans le brouillard ! Le salon est aussi une pièce très claire. C'est un appartement très lumineux rien que de part la couleur des mur. On a un sentiment de liberté, rien à voir avec les couleurs sombre que j'ai toujours trouvé un peu étouffante. Un canapé noir se trouve au centre de la pièce entouré de deux fauteuils noir également, en face une télé dernier cri. Entre les deux se trouve une petite table basse. Il y a de nombreux meubles contenant un nombre incroyable de DVD, CD et livres. Prés de la fenêtre se trouve un magnifique piano noir.

- Bonjour !

Je sursaute en criant. En me retournant, je me retrouve devant l'entrée de la cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur le salon. Il est là, assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de boire un café. C'est celui qui m'est venu en aide.

- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Non ce n'est rien. Bonjour.

Il me sourit.

- Vous avez faim ?

- Euh … oui.

- Venez vous asseoir, j'ai acheté des croissants, des pains au chocolat et des chaussons aux pommes, prenez tout ce que vous voulez. Un peu de café ?

- Non merci, je n'aime pas le café.

- Un jus d'orange peut être ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Il se lève et se dirige vers le frigo. Il sortie la bouteille de jus d'orange, pris un verre dans le placard puis me servit.

Ça faisait du bien de manger. Je mourrais de faim, ça fait au moins 3 jours que je n'ai pas fait de vrai repas digne de ce nom. Moi qui d'ordinaire ne mange pas beaucoup, j'engloutis 2 croissants et 3 pains au chocolat avant de me laissé tenté par un chausson aux pommes.

Rassasié, je me mis à boire mon jus d'orange tout en regardant mon sauveur. Il est beau, vraiment très beau. On aurait pu croire un mannequin, c'est peut être ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ! Il a des cheveux qui ont une couleur que je n'ai jamais vu avant : un mélange entre châtain et une couleur un peu cuivré. Il a de splendides yeux vert clair. Son visage est rassurant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a l'air d'être quelque un de bien, c'est en tout cas l'impression que j'ai.

- Je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

- Bella

- Moi c'est Edward.

- Je voulais vous remercier Edward. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Ce n'est rien Bella. Je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ?

- Oui, vous … tu as raison.

Non nous mime à fixer la table avec intérêt, je crois que ni lui ni moi n'étions très à l'aise.

- Euh … Bella ?

- Oui.

- Je pense que tu devrais passer à l'hôpital faire …

- NON !

Je n'aurai pas du crier mais il ne savais pas ce qui m'est arrivé et il ne pouvais pas savoir que je ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital donc je devais lui faire comprendre.

- Tu es sacrément amoché, tu devrais passer des examens pour voir si tu n'as rien de casser.

- Je vais très bien.

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Toi non plus.

Un lourd silence s'installa, je sens bien qu'il cherche un moyen de me convaincre. Je commence à paniquer. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne changerais pas d'avis sans lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Permet moi d'insister, je pense que ce serrai plus prudent.

C'est là que je perdis quelque peu mes moyens. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire.

- Je … je ne peux pas… il ne faut pas … il pourrait me retrouver …

- Qui ?

Merde j'en ai trop dit.

- Personne. Laisse tomber. Oublie ça, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux, il n'est pas dupe.

- Mon père est médecin à l'hôpital, il fera en sorte que personne ne sache. Laisse moi t'emmener, ça me rassurera.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il semble sincèrement inquiet pour moi. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, il ne me connaît même pas.

J'ai bien envie d'accepter rien que pour le rassurer. Et puis après ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je peux bien faire ça ! D'un autre côté s'il apprend d'une manière ou d'un autre où je suis, ça serait catastrophique. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

- Je ne crois pas que …

- Crois-moi, personne ne le saura.

Il ne me ment pas, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je sens que je vais le regretter mais …

- D'accord.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire.

- Je vais appeler mon père pour voir quand il peut te recevoir.

Sur ceux il prit son portable qui se trouver sur la table et partit au salon. Je l'entendis parler avec son père. Il lui explique toute la situation. Il a comprit que je cherche à fuir quelqu'un, il l'a dit à son père. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je veux juste oublier et recommencer ma vie. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre et j'avoue que d'avancer vers l'inconnue me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de me reconstruire. Serai-je assez forte pour continuer après tout ça ? Oublié, je veux oublier mais peut-on vraiment oublier une chose pareille ? Est-ce que ça va me hanter toute ma vie ou pourrais-je un jour tourner définitivement la page. Je devrais peut-être partir loin d'ici, changer d'état, de pays, de continent. Mais fuir indéfiniment est-elle vraiment une bonne solution ? Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je sais malgré tout que je veux faire confiance à cet homme mais est-ce que je pourrais ?

- Mon père nous attends dans une heure, m'annonce-t-il.

- D'accord. Je vais passer dans la salle de bain j'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Je t'attends et dès que tu as fini on y va. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

Je vais effectivement prendre mon temps, ça me permettra de retarder l'heure du départ. Je me dirais je vers la salle de bain en me disant que malgré tout j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur lui.

* * *

On en apprend un tout petit peu plus sur Bella mais je vais attendre encore plusieurs chapitres avant de vous révéler ce qui lui est arrivée exactement.

Malgré ce que j'ai dis, il y aura des points de vu d'Edward notament le 4 ème chapitre et peut être même d'autre pour la suite.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Vos Rewiew m'ont fait trés plaisir et un grand merci aussi à ceux qui m'on ajouter dans leur favoris et leurs alerte.

à bientôt.


	3. Chaptre 3 : Visite médicale

C'est partie pour la suite. Je vais essayer de publier tout les mercredi et tout les dimanche (pour ceux que ça interresse).

Le chapitre est toujours un peu cours, je tente d'installer l'histoire en espérant que ça ne vous semble pas trop long. J'essaye de faire au mieux mais j'ai jamais écrit d'histoire avant alors c'est pas évident pour moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Visite médicale**

_Bella PDV_

Je me trouve dans le grand hall de l'hôpital de Seattle. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de venir ici, je suis folle ou quoi ? Je regarde anxieusement autour de moi comme si quelqu'un aller surgir d'un coin et me sauter dessus. J'observe les gens autour de moi. Il y a beaucoup de patients qui attendent leur tour, plus ou moins impatiemment. De nombreuses infirmières et aide-soignantes vaquaient à leur travail. Des médecins venaient de temps en temps chercher des dossiers, signer des documents ou appeler le prochain patient. Soudain la voix d'Edward me sortie de ma rêverie.

- Tu viens mon père nous attend de mon bureau. Il va t'examiner.

Je fus surprise.

- On n'attend pas ici ? Ça me gène de passer devant tout ces gens qui doivent attendre depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire.

- C'est toi qui vois mais si on passe par les urgences il va y avoir un dossier à remplir, des renseignements a donnés …

- NON, c'est bon. On va voir ton père.

Il m'avait eu. Il le savait que je voulais que personne ne sache que je suis ici. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'aux urgences il y a tout un tas de paperasse à remplir. J'étais venu ici tellement de fois que je pourrais remplir tous ces papiers les yeux fermés.

Il m'entraînas à travers les étages de l'hôpital avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qui indiqué « Dr. CULLEN ». Il frappa doucement à la porte. J'entendis un « entrez » étouffé par la porte.

Edward ouvrit la porte sur une petite pièce. Un grand bureau prenait presque toute la largeur de la pièce. Il était incroyablement bien rangé, chaque chose avait sa place. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par des placards encombrés de dossiers et de revues médicales. Derrière le bureau, se trouvait un homme blond qui nous regarde en souriant.

- Bonjour mon chéri.

- Bonjour papa.

- Et je suppose que vous êtes Bella, dit-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Euh … oui.

- Je vous en pris asseyez vous.

Edward et moi nous asseyons donc sur les deux sièges qui se trouvés en face du bureau. Je commençais sérieusement à stresser en ne sachant pas se qui aller se passer. Ce fut le père d'Edward qui reprit la parole en premier.

- Edward m'a dit que vous étiez blessé et je vois que vous avez en effet un gros hématome sur la joue !

- Euh … oui mais je suis sur que ce n'est rien.

- Elle a aussi une plaie sur la tempe, intervint Edward.

Je ne savait plus où me mettre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 5 ans. Edward ressemblait à une mère qui s'inquiète pour son enfant. C'était assez amusant à voir. Il avait un air soucieux sur son visage, c'était trop mignon.

Le père d'Edward se leva et s'approcha de moi.

- Je vais regarder ça de plus prés, si vous le permettez bien sur.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

Il commença à me retirer mon pansement qui recouvrait ma tempe. Il examina minutieusement ma plaie ainsi que l'hématome sur ma joue.

- Bien, dit-il en retournant s'asseoir. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'un point de suture pour votre tempe. Et vue la taille de l'hématome, je voudrais faire une radio pour être sur que vous n'avez pas de fracture.

J'essayer de protester mais devant l'instance des deux hommes, je laisse rapidement tomber et me laisse faire. Je passe donc l'heure qui suivit à me faire recoudre et à passer une multitude de radios de mon crâne. Pendant que le père d'Edward étudiait les radios dans la pièce à côté, j'attendais le verdict dans le bureau au côté d'Edward. Aucun ne nous ne parla.

Le Dr. Cullen revint au bout de cinq minutes.

- C'est parfait. Bella, vous n'avez rien de casser. Je vais malgré tout vous prescrire des antalgiques.

Il se mis à griffonner quelques mots sur son ordonnancier et me tendit le morceau de papier qu'il arracha du calepin.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien. Dites moi, comment cela vous est-il arrivé ?

C'est pas vrai ! Il n'avais encore posé aucune question, c'était trop beau pour durer ! Il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse mais quoi ?

- Euh … je suis tombé.

Pitoyable !

- Vous pouvez me dire la vérité, je suis tenu par le secret professionnel, je ne dirais rien.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Vous savez j'ai toujours été très maladroite. Depuis toute petite, j'ai fait je ne sais combien de visites aux urgences. Je tombais tout le temps, je me cognais partout. Mon dossier médical est encore plus épais que le bottin !

C'est la première fois que ma légendaire maladresse me servait à quelque chose !

- Il existe de nombreuses associations pour les victimes …

- Je suis victime de rien, je suis juste tombé je vous assure.

Il avait le genre de regard qui voulais dire : « Mais bien sur ! Je suis pas débile tu sais » mais il n'insista pas plus que ça.

- C'est arrivé quand ?

Là, je n'avais pas à mentir.

- C'était il y a environ 3 jours.

- 3 jours ! s'exclama Edward, mais comment ça se fait que tu saignais encore hier ?

Là non plus je n'étais pas obliger de mentir

- Et bien en faite, en marchant dans la rue j'ai trébuché et en essayant de me rattraper au mur ma tête à cogner dessus, en plein sur ma plaie qui s'est réouverte. Je suis vraiment très maladroite !

- Pourquoi avoir attendu 3 jours pour venir consulté ? me demanda le père d'Edward.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis je me blesse tout le temps alors, je me suis dis une fois de plus ou de moins … ça sert à rien d'aller ENCORE aux urgences.

Voyant que je ne dirai rien de plus, Edward proposa que l'on rentre. Je le soupçonne d'avoir espéré que son père arriverai à me faire parler. Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence.

- Il est plus de midi, tu dois avoir faim.

- Un peu.

- Je peux te proposer des pâtes ou … des pâtes, me dit-il en fouillant dans ses placards.

Sa phrase me fit sourire.

- Je vais opter pour les pâtes.

Il me souri à son tour avant de se retourner vers sa gazinière. Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine pendant qu'il préparait le repas. Après avoir égoutter les pâtes, il alla vers le frigo et me brandit un petit pot et un sachet.

- Sauce bolognaise et gruyère râpé ?

- Oui, j'adore ça.

Il nous servit une assiette chacun et nous commençons à manger. Lorsque nous avons fini, il retourna au frigo et se tourna vers moi avec un regard d'excuse.

- Désolé mais je n'ai rien à te proposer en dessert.

- Ça ne fait rien, je n'est plus faim de toute façon.

Il amena nos assiettes dans l'évier afin de les nettoyer.

- Edward ?

- Oui.

- Je pense que je devrais partir maintenant, j'ai assez profité de ta gentillesse comme ça.

J'avais baissé la tête en disant cela donc je ne le vis pas approcher. Il passa un doigt sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un air choqué.

- Bella. Je croyais que tu n'avais ni famille ni amis.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulais en venir exactement.

- Où va tu aller alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'improviserais.

- Tu n'est pas bien ici ?

- Si. Bien sur que si mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je t'ai déjà suffisamment déranger comme ça.

- Tu ne me dérange absolument pas et … je veux que tu reste. J'ai l'impression que pour le moment tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi et je veux être cette personne.

Je le regarde bouche bée. Il veux que je reste ? Il veux prendre soin de moi ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Tu te rend compte que je vais être un boulet pour toi ?

- Absolument pas !

- Je n'est ni travail, ni argent, ni projet d'avenir, je n'est même pas mes papiers sur moi !

- C'est pas un problème.

Devant mon air étonné, il fini par préciser.

- Écoute, pour commencer de l'argent j'en ai, beaucoup même, je peux subvenir à tes besoins le temps que tu trouves un travail et que tu saches ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Et puis les papiers ça se faire refaire !

Avec cette dernière phrase, il avait voulut plaisanter mais j'étais resté sur ces précédentes paroles. Pour qui me prend-il ?

- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui profite de l'argent des autres. Il est hors de question que je me laisse entretenir.

- Il n'est pas question de ça Bella. Je sens bien qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de très douloureux et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es tombé toute seule, je ne te croirais pas. Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas en parler et je ne te forcerais pas. J'attendrais que tu m'en parle de toi-même enfin … si tu le souhaite. Et si tu ne le fait jamais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. C'est ton histoire et la décision de me parler on non t'appartiens. Mais je t'en pris reste. Je ne te demande pas de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, juste le temps de te remettre sur pied et de réorganiser ta vie.

J'avoue que son petit discours m'a beaucoup touché. Après tout si je reste ce n'est que pour quelque temps enfin …

- Tu sais que ça pourrait prendre du temps, voir même des années avant que je puisse m'assumer seule. J'ai arrêté mes études après le lycée, je n'ai aucun diplôme à part mon bac et le nombre de travail pour les gens dans ma situation sont très restreint.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, je te l'ai dit.

- Oui mais …

- Mais rien.

- Edward …

- Bella, reste, s'il te plaît.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Sa proposition est si tentante. Il me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine et le faite d'avoir un endroit ou rester pourrait en effet me permettre de reprendre pied.

- Bon d'accord.

Il m'offrit en immense sourire auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre timidement.

Il était content que je reste et je crois qu'au fond moi aussi. Cet homme a vraiment quelque chose de spécial, il deviendra même peut être un ami. Son soutien me sera précieux, j'en suis sur.

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi ?

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitais pas à continuer ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Prochain chapitre mercredi donc avec un point de vue d'Edward cette fois et un petit quelque chose sur lui. Mais quoi ??????


	4. Chaptre 4 : Bonne soirée

Comme promis puisqu'on est dimanche voici un nouveau chapitre.

Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est un point de vue d'Edward.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Bonne soirée**

_Edward POV_

Bella a accepté de rester. Je suis fou de joie. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle me parle. Je crois qu'extériorisé sa souffrance lui ferai du bien mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, elle risquerai de se fermé encore plus. Je devais lui prouver qu'elle peut me faire confiance.

Elle passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans ma chambre à dormir. Elle semble vraiment épuisée. En passant devant la porte, je l'avais entendu parler, enfin appeler à l'aide. Je m'étais précipité pour voir ce qui lui faisait si peur mais elle dormait. Elle faisait juste un cauchemar. Ce qui lui est arrivé à vraiment du la traumatiser pour que ça la poursuive jusque dan son sommeil.

Pour ma part, je suis resté dans le salon avec un CD de Debussy qui tourné en boucle dans ma chaîne hi-fi. J'avais mis le son le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveiller Bella. Je pris l'un de mes livres préférés, « les hauts de hurle-vent », et lus toute l'après midi. J'ai toujours adorer faire ça : lire en écoutant de la musique. Ça avait le don d'exaspérer Tanya, mon ex. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui ne l'exaspérer pas ? Elle n'a jamais comprit ce que je pouvais aimer là-dedans. Elle détester lire et n'aimer aucune musique à part la techno et comme j'écoute principalement du classique … Elle trouvait que cette musique était le comble du ringard ! À chaque fois que je me mettais à jouer du piano, elle trouver subitement une activité à faire à l'extérieur ! J'ai presque honte de l'avoué mais quand elle m'emmerdais trop, je me mettais exprès à jouer pour qu'elle dégage.

Il m'arrive encore souvent de penser à elle. En réalité ce n'est pas sa présence qui me manque, je suis bien tranquille depuis qu'elle est partit, c'est autre chose qui me préoccupe. Une fois le choc de la rupture passé, je me suis mis à réfléchir et une question me torture depuis. Elle est partit parce qu'elle était enceinte d'un autre. Bien. Mais qui me dit que c'est pas moi le père. C'est vrai, elle était censée prendre la pilule donc on ne mettait plus de préservatifs depuis longtemps alors … On aurait eu une période d'abstinence durant laquelle elle serait tombée enceinte, là, ça aurait était clair mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc dans mes conclusions, le père pouvait aussi bien être ce mec que moi.

Plus le temps passe plus ça me torture et la réponse me fait peur. Et si le père c'était moi ? Il était hors de question que je laisse cet enfant sans son père, après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui. J'avais beau tourné encore et encore le problème dans ma tête, je ne trouvais pas de solution. Le plus simple serait de demander directement à Tanya mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle ni même aucune idée d'où elle pouvais être. Elle n'est même plus revenue en cours depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté. Bref je suis dans une impasse.

Vers 18 h, Bella sortie de la chambre, elle avait l'air plus en forme bien qu'un peu endormi encore. Même les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux bouffit de sommeil, elle est incroyablement belle. Je lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit aussitôt.

- Bien dormie ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Et si on allait commencer à préparer le dîner ?

- Il est encore un peu tôt, non ?

- Oui mais avec le peu que j'ai dans le frigo, il va falloir beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver un truc potable. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite sinon on n'est pas couché !

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entend rire. Ce son est merveilleux, j'espère qu'il va se renouveler souvent.

Je partis à la recherche des dernières vivres encore consommable et … rien. Merde, j'ai strictement rien à manger ! Je me retourne vers Bella qui s'était appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte pendant que je fouillais les placards et le frigo.

- Bon ba pizza ! m'exclamais-je.

Elle se mit à rire franchement cette fois. Je me mit à rire avec elle.

- Si je comprend bien on a épuisé tes dernières réserves ce midi.

- J'en ai peur !

- Tu veux quoi comme pizza ?

- N'importe, choisit.

- Une reine ?

- ça marche !

Je fit rapidement un saut à la pizzeria qui se trouve au coin de la rue. Je ne voulais pas laisser Bella seule trop longtemps. Lorsqu'elle s'est levée elle avait l'air d'être moins … triste mais quand même.

Quand je revins dans l'appartement, Bella était assise sur le canapé du salon avec le livre que je lisais cette après-midi.

- Tu aime ce livre ?

- C'est mon préféré, je l'ai lu au moins une trentaine de fois !

- Comme moi alors !

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire timide. Je lui montre la pizza que j'avais dans les mains.

- Aller, à table.

Elle me suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Nous nous asseyons et commençons à manger.

- Parle moi un peu de toi, me dit-elle d'un seul coup.

- Si je le fait tu me parlera de toi ?

- Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi.

Ça j'en doute fortement ! Mais bon passons.

- OK, tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Les trucs basic, quel âge tu as, ce que tu fais dans la vie, tout ça quoi.

- Et bien j'ai 21 ans et je vais à la fac de psycho en 3ème année.

- Et …

- Et quoi ?

- Je sais pas … tu habite ici depuis combien de temps ?

- 3 ans. J'ai emménagé ici à mon entrée en fac. Quand mes grands parents sont morts, ils nous ont laissé tout leur argent à moi et à Alice et avec j'ai acheté cet appartement.

- Qui est Alice ?

- C'est ma sœur. Elle est dans une école de stylisme. Elle a 19 ans.

- Moi aussi j'ai 19 ans !

Ah ! Elle me dit enfin un truc sur elle. Ce n'est rien de capital mais c'est déjà un début.

- Tu viens d'où ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle hésita mais elle sembla pensé que cette information n'était pas trop compromettante puisqu'elle me répondit.

- Forks. Mais on ne parlait pas de moi là !

Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle cherche à détourner le sujet d'elle. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais déjà qu'elle a 19 ans et qu'elle vient de Forks, c'est déjà plus que ce matin !

- Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Tu a d'autre frère et sœur qu'Alice ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non, je suis fille unique. Tu retourne toujours la situation !

- Et ça marche ! Je sais déjà que tu as 19 ans, que tu es fille unique et que tu viens de Forks.

- Mouais.

Sa petite mine boudeuse me fit rire. Malgré tout elle changea de sujet. Apparemment, j'ai savait déjà trop.

- Tu as cours demain ?

- Oui mais juste le matin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas mourir de faim. Je te ramène du fast-food, ça te va ?

- Oui, c'est très bien.

- Et demain après-midi, on ira faire des courses, je crois que ça s'impose !

- Oui en effet ! me dit-elle en riant.

- Tu veux regarder un DVD pour finir la soirée ?

- Pourquoi pas. Tu as quoi ?

- Regarde dans le meuble et choisi ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle revint deux minutes après en brandissant le DVD d'Indiana Jones et les aventurier de l'arche perdu.

- Très bon choix ! On finit la pizza devant la télé ?

- D'accord.

Je prie le carton de la pizza et l'emmena avec moi au salon. Je prend également une carafe d'eau et deux verres, nous aurons certainement soif. Je pose le tout sur la table basse et entrepris de mettre en route le DVD.

Elle a bien choisit, j'adore cette saga et c'est mon épisode préféré des 4 ! Nous regardâmes le film en silence tout en mangeant notre pizza, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait !

Quand le générique de fin défila, je vis Bella s'étirer et bailler. Je regarde l'heure : 23 h. Il est temps que je me couche si je ne veux pas dormir sur ma table demain en cours !

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Bon, je te laisse ma chambre et je prend le canapé.

- Non. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à dormir sur le canapé ! C'est quand même ton lit !

- ça ne me dérange pas je t'assure.

- Mais …

- Ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va transformer la petite pièce qui me sert à entasser tout mon bordel en chambre d'ami, que tu occupera bien sur.

- Je ne veux pas déranger tes habitudes. Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé.

- Il n'en ai pas question. Et puis ma mère me tanne depuis des années pour faire de cette pièce une chambre d'ami, elle sera ravie ! En plus je pourrais faire un tri dans tout ce qui traîne la dedans. J'ai entassé beaucoup de chose inutile en 3 ans !

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui …

- Bon ben c'est d'accord alors.

Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire. Elle me le rendit timidement. Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Elle doit être le genre de personne qui n'aime pas demander de l'aide ou paraître faible. Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis un peu comme ça aussi. Quand je vais mal, je m'enferme chez moi et personne n'a intérêt à venir me parler sinon, il risque de se faire envoyer bouler.

Avant de se coucher elle partit prendre une douche. Heureusement que j'ai pris la mienne se matin, je suis trop fatigué ce soir. Je déplie le canapé-lit et me couche. Je crois que je m'endormi avant que Bella sorte de la douche, en tout cas je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain !

* * *

La relation entre Bella et Edward s'installe doucement.

J'ai choisie Indiana Jones comme DVD parce que j'adore cette saga même si c'est pas autant que twilight bien sur !

Le prochain chapitre vera l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage.

Merci pour vos reviews et continué surtout !

à mercredi.


	5. Chaptre 5 : Alice

Comme promis, arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Ce chapitre est un peu plus légé que les précédents mais un peu plus court aussi je crois !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, je suis trés contente que l'histoire plaise à quelqu'un.

J'oublie à chaque fois de préciser même si tout le monde s'en doute : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Alice

_Bella PDV_

Ce matin là lorsque je me suis réveillée, l'appartement était silencieux. Mon estomac gargouillant me décida à me lever pour aller faire un petit tour dans la cuisine. Pendant le trajet, je cherche Edward mais l'appartement semble être vide. Sur la table de la cuisine se trouve un sachet provenant d'une boulangerie. En prenant le sac, je vois un petit mot posé dessous :

_Bella,_

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller avant de partir à la fac._

_Fait comme chez toi, n'hésite pas à fouiller dans mon armoire si tu veux te changer._

_Je t'ai acheté de quoi te faire un bon petit déjeuner._

_Je serais de retour vers 13 h._

_Edward._

Décidemment, il est très prévenant ! Je m'approche du frigo pour prendre le jus d'orange. Je réussis à trouver le placard où se trouvent les verres du premier coup, un miracle pour moi ! En ouvrant le sachet, je me rend compte qu'Edward a acheté au moins une dizaine de croissants. Il est fou, je ne mangerai jamais tout ça !

Pendant que je prenais mon petit déjeuner, j'eu le sentiment étrange d'être une profiteuse. Je squatte l'appartement d'un inconnu, profite de son argent et même de son temps. En y repensant, je suis vraiment immonde. J'ai toujours détesté devoir dépendre des autres mais malheureusement, je crois que pour m'en sortir je vais être obliger.

Je finis par vouloir aller prendre une douche. J'écoute le conseil d'Edward et part à la recherche d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging dans son armoire. J'eu la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur le tiroir contenant ses boxers. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là, j'aurais été encore plus gêné ! L'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau me permis de me détendre un peu. Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise ici. Ce n'est pas chez moi et je ne veux pas empiéter sur l'espace personnel d'Edward.

La matinée passa très lentement. Je me suis contenté de regarder la télé mais il faut avoué que les programmes du matin en semaine ne sont pas top top ! Mon regard fut très vite détourné vers la fenêtre de l'appartement qui se trouve derrière le piano. Je repense à ma vie. Que vais-je pouvoir en faire ? Je crois que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je veux. J'ai toujours voulu aller à la fac mais … disons que la vie ne m'a pas permis de poursuivre mes études après mon bac. Et sans aucun diplôme qui voudra m'embaucher ? Je devais donc reprendre mes études mais c'est long des études et je ne veux pas encombrer Edward plus que nécessaire.

Soudain j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des rires me parvinrent. En me levant et me retournant vers l'entrée, je vois Edward avec une toute petite femme aux cheveux noir très cours et pointant dans tout les sens. Elle sautait dans tout les sens en riant, une vrai pile électrique.

- Bonjours Bella, je te présente Alice ma sœur, Alice voici Bella dont je t'ai parler.

La dénommer Alice s'arrêta net en me voyant. Elle avait les yeux exorbité et ne bouger plus d'un pouce, une vrai statut.

- Oh mon dieu Bella, me dit-elle avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche.

Je sais que mon hématome se voit pas mal mais quand même ! Elle aurait pu avoir la délicatesse de ne pas me le faire remarquer surtout qu'Edward avait du l'en informer. Je plaçai ma main sur ma joue pour la cacher.

- Oui je sais c'est pas très beau mais…

- ça tu l'a dit. Non mais tu as vu ces fringues ?

- Quoi ?

De quoi elle me parle là. J'ai du rater un épisode c'est pas possible.

- Tes vêtements ! C'est à Edward, non ? Tu dois avoir quelque chose de vachement mieux quand même !

Je rêve, elle est en train de me parler de ma garde-robe.

- Ben … euh … en réalité, je n'ai pas de vêtement à moi.

Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et un air choqué sur le visage. D'un coup sans prévenir son visage s'illumina et elle recommença à sauter partout. Le pire c'est qu'elle sautille en venant vers moi. Je commence à avoir un peu peur.

- Chouette, chouette, chouette … on va pouvoir aller faire du shopping ! Une garde robe entière à faire, c'est noël aujourd'hui ! Tu vas voir Bella, on va te trouver plein de jolies robes, des jupes … et oh des belles chaussures aussi ! Tu dois être magnifique avec des talons !

Oula, oula ! C'est qui exactement cette folle ? Des robes, des jupes, des talons … elle veut ma mort ou quoi ? J'ai une tête à mettre ce genre de truc ! C'est là qu'Edward intervint enfin.

- Excuse ma sœur Bella mais quand il s'agit de vêtement, de chaussures ou tout simplement de shopping en général, elle devint complètement hystérique !

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas hystérique ! dit-elle en donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule de son frère qui s'était rapproché de nous.

- Si tu le dis ! Bon aller, à table avant que ça soit froid, répondit-il en brandissant un sac venant d'un fast-food.

Le déjeuner fut agréable. Alice est une fille très gentil et très chaleureuse quand elle arrive à maîtriser ses ardeurs. À la fin du repas, elle se remis à délirer sur tout ce qu'elle voudrais me voir porter.

- Alice, avant que tu t'emballes …

- Je ne m'emballe pas, je précise juste le strict nécessaire pour survivre !

On ne doit pas avoir la même notion du strict nécessaire !

- Donc je disais, avant que tu t'emballes, je te dis tout de suite que je n'ai pas un centime donc je n'achèterai rien du tout.

- C'est pas grave, Edward payera !

- Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question !

Je regarde l'intéressé. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que vais être obliger de faire cette séance de shopping et, pire que tout, qu'il allait tout me payer. Le sentiment de ce matin d'être une profiteuse remonta à la surface.

- Tu dois bien te mettre quelque chose sur le dos ! me dit Edward.

- Oui mais …

Je cherche un moyen de protester mais je dois avouer qu'il a raison, je ne peux pas lui piquer ses fringues indéfiniment.

- Bon d'accord mais juste le minimum alors !

- T'inquiète pas Bella, tu sera magnifique après être passer entre mes mains !

- Par minimum, je veux dire deux ou trois jeans, autant de tee-shirts et de pulls. Et pour les chaussures, j'en ai déjà une paire.

Elle baissa la tête pour regarder mes pieds. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle affichait un air dégoûté.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne leçon de mode !

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai laissé tomber. Quelque chose dans ses yeux me dit que quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse je n'aurais jamais gain de cause.

- Bon je passe te prendre samedi matin à 8 h tapante. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard, y à du boulot ! D'ailleurs je vais demander à Rose de venir avec nous. On ne serra pas trop de deux !

- Qui est Rose ?

Ce fut Edward qui me répondit.

- Rosalie est la petite amie d'Emmett, un de mes amis.

- Tu pourrais faire une journée entre mecs avec lui et Jasper, intervint Alice.

- Je comptais leur demander un coup de main pour déménager la pièce dont je ne me sers pas, on ferra ça samedi ! Je vais demander à maman d'en faire une chambre pour Bella mais avant il faut tout vider.

- Parfais ! Bon je dois retourner en cours. J'ai été enchanter de te rencontrer Bella.

- Moi aussi.

Elle me serra très fort dans ses bras

- Bella, n'oublie pas samedi 8 h, me dit-elle avant qu'Edward ne referme la porte sur elle.

- Désolé ! me dit Edward avec une expression d'excuse sur le visage.

- Oh, c'est pas grave malgré sa … folie du shopping, j'ai trouvé Alice formidable.

Comme prévus, dans l'après midi nous sommes aller faire le plein de nourriture. L'épicerie se trouve à quelque pas de l'appartement. Elle était petite mais on pouvait trouver de tout. Edward me consultait pour chaque chose. Il voulait absolument que je me sente à l'aise chez lui et apparemment pour lui ça commencer par le choix de la nourriture !

Edward a également insister pour m'acheter tout le nécessaire de base : brosse à dents, dentifrice, shampooing, gel douche, … J'ai cru mourir de honte lorsqu'il a voulu m'acheter une boite de tampons « au cas où » comme il a dit.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi sur le canapé du salon à discuter. Il ne me posa pas de questions sur ma vie d'avant et je lui en fut reconnaissante. Il me parla un peu de sa famille. Hormis sa sœur et son père que j'avais déjà rencontré, il me parla de sa mère qui est décoratrice d'intérieur. Sans l'avoir vu j'eu l'impression que c'est une personne incroyablement gentille et généreuse. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Emmett et Jasper, compte aussi énormément pour lui. Ils se sont rencontré au lycée et sont ensuite tous rester à Seattle pour aller à la fac. Emmett habite à 5 minutes dans un petit appartement avec Rosalie et Jasper, lui, à une chambre sur le campus de la fac. Alice, avec qui Jasper sortait depuis environ un an, partage une collocation avec une amie d'enfance, Lauren.

J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec Edward. On s'est trouvé beaucoup de point en commun notamment pour la musique. On apprécie tout les deux le classique en particulier Debussy. J'appris aussi qu'il jouait du piano même si je m'en doutais, le piano n'est pas là pour décorer ! Il a joué pour moi pendant prés de 2 h. Il joue tellement bien que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas choisit cette voie au lieu de la psychologie. On voit vraiment qu'il vit la musique qu'il joue. Il est si concentré, c'est impressionnant.

Il était 20 h et nous venions de finir de dîner quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Il eu une brève conversation puis revint dans la cuisine où je faisait la vaisselle.

- Ma mère va venir dîner vendredi soir. Elle voudrait te rencontrer et te parler de la déco de ta future chambre. Ça ne t'ennuie pas au moins ?

- Bien sur que non. Tu es chez toi c'est tout à fait normal que tu puisse recevoir ta mère quand tu le veux.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire et s'empara d'un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle que j'avais lavé.

Ça m'angoisse un peu de rencontrer la mère d'Edward. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction vie à vis de la situation. Peut-être va-t-elle croire que je profite de la générosité de son fils. Même moi j'ai cette impression sur moi-même ce qui ne m'aide pas à me détendre !

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus. Dite-le moi !

J'essaye de garder au maximum les caractères originaux des personnages et Alice quelqu'un d'unique. J'ai toujours adoré sa folie du shopping.

à dimanche pour la suite !


	6. Chaptre 6 : Shopping

Bonjour à tous

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout ceux prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer. Je viens de me rendre compte que les reviews des anonymes étaient bloqué, j'avais pas vue qu'il fallait débloquer. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas blonde mais des fois on peut se poser la question !

Bien sur, tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Shopping**

_Edward PDV_

La semaine passa tranquillement. Bella et moi sommes devenu … pas proche mais disons quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'amitié. Elle semble avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre … enfin un tout petit peu. Lorsque nous discutons, je vois une petite étincelle dans ces yeux. J'aimerai la voir tout le temps comme ça mais parfois, elle reste sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Elle reste perdu dans ces pensées et ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Je sais que dans ces moment la, elle pense à ce qui lui est arrivé.

Le dîner avec ma mère l'angoisse. Elle a peur qu'elle la juge mais elle n'est pas comme ça, elle s'en rendra vite compte. Mon père voulait venir également mais il est de garde à l'hôpital. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas été à l'aise après notre visite à l'hôpital.

Bella a insisté pour faire le dîner. Elle est très bonne cuisinière, plusieurs fois cette semaine ce fut elle qui préparer le repas. Pour ce soir, elle nous a mijoté un gigot d'agneau et pour le dessert, elle nous a préparé une magnifique tarte aux pommes.

Ma mère arriva vers 19 h. Bella était très tendu au début mais elle se détendit très vite. Ma mère était tout sourire et l'a mis à l'aise tout de suite.

- Vous savez Bella, heureusement que mon fils a croisé votre route sinon je n'aurait jamais pu redécorer cette pièce ! Il vous a dit que j'essaye de le convaincre depuis des années ?

- Oui, il me l'a dit répondit-elle en riant.

- Vous voudriez quelle ambiance pour votre chambre ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop … des couleurs claire ça serait bien.

Je vis ma mère réfléchir quelque instant.

- Des teintes beiges, lin avec quelques touches de taupe pour rehausser un peu la couleur, qu'en pensez vous ?

- ça à l'air très bien !

- Pour les meubles, un lit bien sur, une table de chevet et une grande armoire.

- Une armoire toute simple ça suffira je pense.

- Pas après être passer entre les mains d'Alice ! Répliquai-je

Ma mère rie avec moi et même Bella sourit. Elle se rappelle très bien de la folie d'Alice pour les vêtements j'en suis sûr !

- Autant abattre les murs et agrandir ! Renchérit ma mère.

- Je me demande bien où on va bien pouvoir entreposer tous ces vêtements d'ici là ! Alice la traîne dans les magasins demain. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tonne de fringues qu'elle va lui dégoter !

Bella me regarde avec un air horrifier ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle déteste le shopping. La pauvre, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend avec ma sœur ! Ma mère reprit la parole :

- Vous aimez les meubles anciens ? C'est mon style de décoration mais si vous préférer on peut faire dan le plus moderne ?

- Non c'est parfait, j'adore les meubles anciens, je trouve qu'ils ont une âme que les choses neuves n'ont pas.

Je les vie se sourire toute les deux. Je sens qu'elles vont très bien s'entendre et ça me fait très plaisir. Je les écoute tout le reste de la soirée débattre sur l'aménagement de la future chambre. Je regarde Bella et je la trouve incroyablement belle et lumineuse ce soir. Elle dégage quelque chose de particulier. Rien n'est artificiel chez elle, elle est si naturelle, si simple. Bon ! Je vais peut-être arrêter de m'emballer là !

Ma mère pris congé vers 22h30 sans oublier de souhaiter bonne chance à Bella pour demain. À ce souvenir, elle se renfrogna et fit une moue parfaitement craquante ! Lorsqu'elle fait ça, elle me fait fondre. Nous nous couchons tôt, une dur journée nous attend demain. Elle va faire un vrai marathon à travers les magasins et moi je vais devoir déménager la tonne que choses que j'ai accumulé en 3 ans pour faire la chambre de Bella. Je vais être bien content de retrouver mon lit. Je dois bien admettre que le canapé c'est pas super confortable !

_Bella PDV_

La soirée avec la mère d'Edward s'est super bien passer. C'est une personne formidable. Nous avons surtout parler de ma futur chambre et je suis sur qu'elle sera magnifique. Je lui fais entièrement confiance sur la déco, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, on a les même goûts.

Pendant la soirée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter des regards à Edward. J'ai bien vue qu'il me regarder avec un air … je sais pas trop en faite, c'est bizarre mais pas le genre de bizarre qui fait peur non, plutôt le genre bizarre attendrissant. Si je ne le connaissais pas depuis seulement une semaine, j'aurai l'impression qu'il en pince pour moi. Je dois dire que j'éprouve des sentiments étranges pour lui. Un mélange d'amitié et de reconnaissance peut-être. Pas plus. Je ne peux pas éprouvé plus. Pourrais-je refaire confiance à un homme un jour ? J'en doute mais comme on dit qui vivra verra !

Aujourd'hui samedi, je me lève de bonne heure pour prendre une douche et prendre mon petit déjeuner avant de partir me faire torturer. Je venais de finir de manger lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Je regarde l'heure : 7h55. Et ben dit donc c'est-ce qu'on appelle être une acharner du shopping ! Edward, qui était avec moi dans la cuisine, alla ouvrir. Bien sur c'était Alice et elle était avec un grand type blond.

- BELLA, j'espère pour toi que tu es prête.

J'arrive dans l'entrée et elle me saute dans les bras. J'ai un peu de mal avec ces démonstrations d'affections. Edward se mit à rire et me présente l'homme que je ne connaissais pas encore :

- Bella, voici Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice.

- Enchanté.

- Moi aussi enchanté.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Rosalie ? s'impatienta Alice

- Du calme ! Il n'est pas encore 8 h.

La fameuse Rosalie arriva à 8h10. Inutile de préciser qu'elle s'est fait rappeler à l'ordre par Alice. Elle m'a fait bien rire d'ailleurs ! Rosalie est une grande blonde à l'apparence un peu froide mais extrêmement belle. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville. Elle était accompagnée d'un grand brun à la carrure impressionnante, Emmett, son petit ami.

Nous laissâmes les garçons à leurs travaux de « déménagement » et nous partîmes toutes les trois dans la voiture d'Alice. Elle a une voiture de sport jaune, autant dire que pour faire discret c'est raté !

Alice sautilla littéralement sur place en allant au premier magasin. Rosalie m'adressa un regard de compassion. Sous son apparente froideur, c'est une fille très généreuse.

Lorsque nous avons fait une pause à midi, nous avons du retourné à la voiture pour déposer tout les paquets. Pour vous donner une idée, nous avions à peine assez de 3 paires de bras pour tout porter et le pire c'est que la journée n'est pas assez fini ! J'ai décidé de protester :

- Alice, tu n'aurait pas du acheter tout ça.

- Tu rigoles ! Il faut que tu t'habilles !

- Que je m'habille oui mais franchement tu me vois avec des jupes et des robes ?

- Bien sur que oui !

- Mais c'est pas mon style Alice ! Moi je mets des jeans, des tee-shirts et des pulls tout simples !

- T'inquiète pas, ça, c'est le programme de cette après midi !

Effectivement nous avons acheter des jeans (environ 15), des tee-shirt en tout genre (à peu prés 25) et des pulls (une vingtaine aussi). Tout dans l'exagération quoi ! Le pire c'est quand elle a voulu m'acheter mes sous vêtements.

- Alice mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

Elle tenait entre ses mains un ensemble string et soutien gorge tellement transparent que je crois que mettre ça ou rien du tout c'est pareil.

- Ba le mettre quelle question ! C'est très sexy et super excitant pour les mecs !

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil ainsi qu'un petit sourire.

- Je te rappelle que je suis célibataire alors à moins que je veuille charmer mon reflet dans la glace je vois pas l'utilité !

- Bella on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber ! Tu croisera peut être l'homme de tes rêve au coin de la rue et …

- ARRETE, je te répète que je suis célibataire et que ça ne vas pas changer de si tôt alors oublie les ensembles transparents.

- Ok, ok, t'énerve pas. On va trouver quelque chose de moins sexy alors.

Je me suis vite rendu compte que le moins sexy n'avait pas la même signification pour elle que pour moi. Mais disons que c'était portable alors je l'ai laissé faire, de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter.

Ensuite ce fut le tour des chaussures. Alice voulait absolument me faire porter des talons. J'ai eu beau lui répéter que je n'est aucun équilibre et que je ne tiendrait pas deux minutes sans me vautré lamentablement elle n'a capituler qu'une fois après m'en avoir fait essayer et marcher avec. Heureusement que Rosalie était là pour me rattraper sinon je serait tomber. Nous avons donc fini par opter pour des chaussures plates. Je dois avoir toute les sortes de chaussures possible et inimaginable ! Et Alice m'a malgré tout prit deux ou trois paires de chaussures à talons. Dans le genre têtue …

Je fus bien contente de rentrer. Les garçons avaient fini de déménager la pièce et il était en train de boire un verre devant la télé. Ils ont du venir nous aider pour sortir tout les sac de la voiture. Ils en ont profité pour me chambrer sur cette journée horrible. Emmett s'en est donné à cœur joie je dois dire !

Nous avons dîné tous ensemble. Ce fut une soirée pizza. Aucun de nous n'avait la force de cuisiner. J'ai passé un moment génial et j'ai beaucoup ri. Alice … ba c'est Alice. Jasper prend parfois un air désespérer devant ses lubies, c'est très drôle à voir. Emmett fait énormément de blagues … comment dire… osées et Rosalie le reprend sans arrêt. Je savais qu'Edward est quelqu'un de très calme mais la j'ai vu un autre côté de sa personnalité. Il a aussi beaucoup d'humour même si il trouve les blagues d'Emmett un peu lourde.

Il était 1 h du matin lorsque les autres prirent congé. J'était crevé et, manifestement, Edward aussi.

- Finalement tu n'as pas trop souffert avec ma sœur ?

- C'était l'enfer tu veux dire !

Il éclata de rire.

- On ne la changera pas !

- Ouais. Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher, elle m'a épuisé !

- Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Je cherche un pyjama relativement couvert. Heureusement, j'ai réussis à modérer à peu prés Alice sur ce coup là, enfin un peu. Elle ne m'a pris pratiquement que des petites nuisettes plus ou moins couverte. J'ai quand même réussis à prendre des ensemble short/débardeur c'est toujours mieux que les nuisettes ! En générale je dors en vieux tee-shirt et vieux survêt. Pas très sexy mais très confortable, et puis de toute façon personne ne viendra voir ! Je fini par me coucher complètement vider.

* * *

Et voilà la séance de torture de Bella est terminé ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire de séance de shopping, Alice est trop marrante.

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Votre avis m'interresse beaucoup.

Si je me rapelle bien c'est le dernier chapitre "introduction", on passe aux choses sérieuse au prochain chapitre.

Rendez-vous mercredi !

* * *


	7. Chaptre 7 : Le retour de Tanya

Coucou tous le monde !

Un tout nouveau chapitre commence !

Babounette me demandait quand nous allons découvrir le passé de Bella et bien je peux te dire que c'est pour bientôt. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est déjà écrit et je peux dire que c'est un chapitre qui sera un peu plus long que d'habitude. Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, je pense que dans une semaine son passé sera révélé.

Comme toujours (et je ne le dirais jamais assez) un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me touche beaucoup.

Place à la lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le retour de Tanya**

_Bella PDV_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que je vivais chez Edward. Ma nouvelle chambre fut très vite finie. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Les tons étaient clair comme je voulais et les meubles anciens, fait de bois clair, s'accorder harmonieusement avec les murs. Inutile de préciser que l'armoire était remplit à ras bord de vêtements ! Le magnifique lit deux places était recouvert d'un linge de lit mauve (c'est ma couleur préféré !). J'avais aussi eu droit à un élégant petit bureau. Ce qui me fit le plus plaisir fut une petite bibliothèque j'adore lire. Esmée m'avait rajouté une petite coiffeuse et Alice s'était empressait de m'acheter des tonnes de maquillage. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que je ne me maquillais jamais mais … vous connaissez Alice !

J'avais trouvé un petit boulot. Edward a bien protesté au début estimant que je n'avais pas besoin de travailler vue qu'il touche beaucoup d'argent provenant d'une entreprise qu'il avait hérité de son grand-père. Il sait que je ne supporterai pas de me faire entretenir alors il a fini par laisser tomber. Je travaille dans le fast-food qui se trouve à 5 minutes de l'appartement. Ce boulot est très fatiguant et pas très réjouissant mais bon ça fait de l'argent ! Heureusement mes collègues sont super sympa et on rigole bien. J'ai insisté pour payer une partie de la nourriture et des factures d'eau et d'électricité. Après tout je les utilise aussi ! J'ai réussis à persuader Edward pour la nourriture mais pour les factures, ce n'est pas gagné !

J'ai retrouvé ma joie de vivre. Bien sur je n'est pas oublié ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Chaque nuit, je fait des cauchemars et parfois je me remet à penser à ça. Edward s'en est rendu compte et il a la délicatesse de me laisser seule dans ces moments. Il a comprit que je ne supporte la présence de personne pendant mes « déprimes » comme je les appelle.

Je me suis beaucoup attaché à Edward, peut être même trop. Ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas clair dans ma tête. Des fois, je me dis qu'il a pour moi plus que de l'amitié, ces yeux ont parfois une lueur étrange quand il me regarde. Je perçois une sorte de courant électrique entre nous deux lorsqu'il est prés de moi et qui continue le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse et pourtant j'ai bien peur que ce soit ça. Edward est tellement doux, attentionné, gentil, prévenant, … D'accord, là, je crois que je suis atteinte. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurais pas la force de refaire confiance a un homme mais malgré tout j'ai très envie de lui faire confiance à lui. Mes sentiments sont très contradictoires et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Dois-je lui dire ce que je ressent pour lui ? Et s'il ne me considère que comme une amie voudra-t-il que je parte de chez lui ? Je vais attendre un peu voir la tournure que prenne les choses.

Bon allez il faut que j'aille bosser. Je pars retrouver les clients qui vont m'emmerder avec leur burgers soit disant froid alors qu'il a était fait il y a 2 secondes ! Les joies du boulot !

_Edward PDV_

Aujourd'hui, Bella travaille jusqu'à 22 h. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle finit aussi tard, je vais la chercher à son travail. Je n'aime pas qu'elle rentre seule à pied de nuit. Je sens que je commence à éprouver des sentiments que je ne devrais pas à son égard. J'essaye de les lui cacher mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire en moi. Cette fille m'obsède mais pas dans le genre gros pervers, non, c'est plutôt qu'elle me fascine. J'ai tellement envie de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ressente la même chose et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fuie si je lui dit alors je ne dit rien.

Ce soir là, j'arrive avant la fin de son travail comme d'habitude. Elle est entrain de servir un groupe de garçons qui la regarde en bavant presque. J'ai bien envie de leur mettre un bon coup de poing pour leur apprendre à regarder une femme correctement. Ça me met hors de moi. Je crois que je suis … jaloux. Bon sang, c'est pire que ce que je croyais !

Quand Bella me voit, elle m'adresse un grand sourire. Les gars se retournent pour voir à qui ce resplendissant sourire s'adresse. Ils me regardent d'un air dégoûter et je leur rend un regard plein de menace.

- Edward ?

Je relève la tête et vois … Tanya. Elle n'a pas changé mis à part son ventre qui à grossit. Forcément, elle doit être enceinte de 5 mois ou un truc comme ça.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Ben comme toi je suppose, je viens manger un truc.

- à vrai dire, j'attends une amie qui bosse ici.

- Oh !

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Pas grand-chose, je vis avec Démétri maintenant. On est partit voir sa famille en Italie pour leur dire pour le bébé et là on viens de revenir.

- Tu reviens définitivement ?

- Oui. Je compte reprendre mes cours après la naissance du bébé mais il faut que je vois ça avec l'administration.

Il y eu un petit silence et Tanya vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de moi.

- Je suis désolé Edward. Pour la façon dont ça s'est terminé toi et moi.

- C'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à le digérer. Mais bon je préfère ça plutôt que tu me dise que tu attendais mon enfant alors que c'était faux.

J'avais dit ça exprès, je voulais voir sa réaction. ça me donnera peut être une petite idée sur la réponse à la question que je me pose. La tête qu'elle a fait ne me rassura pas du tout. Elle semblait très mais alors très gêné par ma phrase.

- Ouais t'a raison.

C'est à ce moment là que Bella arriva.

- Bonjour !

- Bella, c'est Tanya. On n'est sortie ensemble il y a quelque temps.

Je la vis regarder le ventre de Tanya puis lever un sourcil d'un air soupçonneux.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, ravie de t'avoir rencontrer Bella.

- Moi aussi.

Tanya tourna les talon et sortie du restaurant. Bella ne posa aucune questions mais je voyais bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Sur le trajet du retour, j'ai préféré lui demander comment sa journée s'est passé pour détourner la conversation. Je l'ai même taquiné sur le groupe de garçon qui lui faisait de l'œil tout à l'heure. J'ai tenté de garder un ton détaché mais ce n'était pas très convainquant.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Bella partit prendre une douche, elle avait horreur de sentir la friture ce qui était malheureusement le cas avec ce genre de boulot. Pendant ce temps, je lui prépare son dîner qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de le prendre. N'ayant pas la tête à faire trop compliqué, je lui fit quelques pommes de terre surgelées avec du poisson. Une fois terminé, je laisse le tout dans la poêle pour que ça reste chaud le temps qu'elle finisse sa douche. Je m'installa sur le canapé et recommença à cogiter sur le « problème Tanya ». La voix de Bella me sortie de mes réflexion.

- ça fait du bien de prendre une douche !

Je me retourne et la vois se diriger vers le salon dans son petit short et son tee-shirt qu'elle met pour dormir. Ses cheveux sont tout mouillé et certaines mèches son collé à sa clavicule. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle !

- Tu as fait à manger ?

- Oui tout est au chaud dans la poêle.

- Merci c'est trop gentil.

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me faire un bisou sur la joue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur à rater un battement à ce moment là. Je la regarde s'éloigner vers la cuisine un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous étions devenu proches ces derniers temps mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de contact physique, c'est la première fois que j'ai droit à un bisou. Je réagis comme un ado, c'est pitoyable !

Je décide de me changer les idées en allumant la télé. Je tombe sur une émission de télé réalité. C'est pas trop mon truc mais j'aime bien regarder les candidats s'engueulé pour des trucs insignifiants. J'étais plongé dans une dispute pour une crème quand Bella vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Tu aime ce genre d'émission ? me demande-t-elle étonné.

- Pas vraiment mais les disputes sont marantes.

Elle reporte sont attention sur la télé et au bout de quelques minutes, elle se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai que c'est drôle.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. J'étais incapable de me détaché de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. J'eu comme l'impression que c'était pareil de son côté. Je devrais peut être tenté un truc. Au moment où je pris la décision d'avancer mes lèvres vers les siennes, elle détourna la tête et regarda ses mains.

- Je peux te poser une question Edward ?

- Bien sur.

- Cette Tanya …

- Oui …

- Et bien … elle est enceinte.

- Bien observé, plaisantais-je pour masquer ma gêne.

Je crois deviner sa question, celle dont je n'est pas la réponse moi-même.

- Et bien voilà … je me suis demander un truc… c'est quoi pour toi quelque temps ?

- De quoi ?

Alors là, je comprends rien de ce qu'elle me dit.

- Ben tu as dis que vous êtes sortie ensemble il y a quelques temps, ça fait combien quelques temps ?

- Elle m'a quitté il y a 2 mois environ.

Elle pris un air qui ressemblé entre la surprise et le choc.

- Mais alors … cet enfant c'est le tien !

- Non, elle m'a trompé et cet enfant est celui de son nouveau mec.

Elle garda le silence. Je cru bon d'ajouter :

- C'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- Mais tu n'est pas convaincu.

- C'est juste que … tu vois … elle prenais la pilule et … on utilisait pas de préservatif … alors … je me dis que tout est possible. Enfin tu vois.

Je n'ose même pas la regarder. Elle avait passé sa main dans mon dos et le frotter pour me consoler.

- Edward …

Je sens les larmes qui commence à déborder.

- Tu vois cette question reste en suspens et ça me bouffe …

- Pourquoi tu ne lui pose pas la question directement ?

- Après qu'elle m'ai annoncé … ça, elle est partit et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je ne savais même pas où ni comment la joindre.

- Mais aujourd'hui elle était là !

- Je sais mais je n'est pas eu le courage de lui demander. Je crois que la réponse me fait aussi peur que la question.

- Si tu veux mon avis Edward, il vaut mieux être fixé que de rester dans le doute.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Je relève la tête et je la vois me sourire. Elle me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Être dans ses bras avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça sans rien dire avec juste le bruit de la télé à coté de nous. Une fois que je me suis ressaisit, je me détache d'elle a contre cœur.

- Merci Bella.

- C'est fait pour ça les amis !

- Mais quand même merci.

- Tu as étais là pour moi quand j'en vais besoin, tu m'as tendu la main alors que tout le monde m'avait laissé tomber. Tu m'a sauvé c'est le moins que je puisse faire d'être là pour toi à mon tour.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Bella, j'espère que tu le sais.

Elle se mis à rougir. Tiens, ça, c'est la première fois. Elle est encore plus belle comme ça. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, aucun de nous n'osait plus parler. Bella repris la parole :

- Tu sais tu as raison.

- à propos de quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas tomber toute seule.

* * *

Je sais, je suis cruelle de m'arrêter là. Ne me jeter pas des cailloux s'il vous plaît !

Je voulais faire travailler Bella dans un fast-food, j'y ai moi même travailler pendant 8 mois et c'est vraiment un boulot difficile. Quand on est client on ne s'en rend pas compte, on croit que c'est facile mais c'est vraiment crevant. Et certains clients sont vraiment pénible contrairement à d'autre qui sont charmant.

La suite c'est pour dimanche.


	8. Chaptre 8 : Explications

Coucou

Je ne vous précise pas que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, tout le monde le sait.

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Explications**

_Edward PDV_

- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

- Je … je peux pas c'est …

Elle pris sa tête entre ses mains.

- Bella, tu n'est pas obliger de me le dire si tu ne veux pas.

Elle releva sa tête vers moi, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire. C'est que … c'est trop dur.

- Prend ton temps, il n'y a aucune urgence.

- Merci Edward. Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir..

Je passais mes mains sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle me sourie un peu.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle a fait un grand pas en avant je trouve. Elle a laisser tomber l'excuse « je suis tomber toute seule », personne n'y croyait de toute façon ! Je lui laisse le temps de trouver la force d'en parler pour l'instant c'est trop tôt pour elle. Je crois qu'elle est sur la bonne voie. Elle finira par m'en parler mais plus tard, quand elle sera prête.

Quand je suis partit à la fac, Bella dormais encore. Moi j'avais très peu dormis. Il faut que je parle à Tanya sinon je vais péter un plomb. Je vais l'appeler à la pause de midi et lui demander pour qu'on se voie. Mais comment je vais amener ça dans la conversation ? Autant dire que je n'était pas super attentif à mes cours de la matinée. Je ressassais encore et encore les différentes possibilités d'amener le sujet dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas arriver à grand-chose d'ailleurs !

À midi, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de rassembler mon courage pour appeler Tanya. Emmett et Jasper venait me retrouver pour aller manger. Je devais faire une drôle de tête ce que Jasper ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Edward ? Tu fais une de ces têtes !

- Rien.

- Tu te fou de moi, ça crève les yeux que quelque chose te tracasse.

- C'est … Tanya, elle est revenue.

- Aïe.

- Tu ne vas pas encore te rendre malade pour cette garce ! intervint Emmett.

Emmett n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié Tanya surtout quand il a apprit pour ses relations extraconjugales. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le draguer. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle me trompait. Emmett et moi l'avions suivit lors d'une soirée entre filles. Sauf qu'elle était seule et qu'elle a allumé tous les mecs. À la fin de la soirée, elle était repartit avec l'un d'eux. Il m'a souvent dit je cite : « tu mérite mieux que cette traîné ». Jasper n'était pas aussi catégorique mais il n'a jamais su. J'avais demandé à Emmett de ne rien dire à personne, même Rosalie ne l'a jamais su et c'est mieux si Tanya tenait à la vie.

- C'est juste que quand elle m'a quitté je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de lui demander des explications.

- Il n'y a pas d'explications a donné, elle t'a trompé et elle a fait un gosse avec un autre. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir de plus.

- Emmett …

- Quoi Jasper ? Tu ne vas pas prendre la défense de cette garce ?

- Mais non mais si Edward a besoin de lui parler pour tourner la page, il doit le faire.

- Tu fait ce que tu veux Edward mais fait gaffe de ne pas te faire embobiner.

L'Après-midi fut longue mais ma décision était prise, je devais lui parler. En passant devant le secrétariat, je vis Tanya en sortir. Je couru vers elle pour la rattraper.

- Tanya, attends.

- Edward ?

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Euh … ben … on a qu'à aller boire un verre au café d'à côté.

- Ok.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le café en silence. J'ai commandé une bière et Tanya un jus d'orange.

- Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- C'est pas évident à dire.

- Soit direct c'est plus facile.

- Bon ba voilà : quand tu m'a quitté, au début ça m'a fait un choc et après je me suis mis à réfléchir à la situation et …

- Et ?

- Je … me suis demander si … enfin … tu m'a dis que tu était enceinte de ce mec …

- Démétri.

- Oui Démétri. Et bien tu prenais la pilule et toi et moi on … on n'utilisait pas de préservatifs alors … Est-tu sur que cet enfant soit de lui et pas de moi ?

Elle avait la tête baissée, elle n'osait pas me regarder. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la réponse va pas me plaire. Je crois que je veux pas savoir en faite mais maintenant que la question est posée …

- Tanya, je t'en supplie répond moi.

Elle ne releva pas la tête mais me répondit tout de même :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- Je pense que le bébé est de Démétri mais je n'en suis pas sur. Il y a une possibilité pour qu'il soit de toi.

- Bon sang Tanya, tu comptais me le dire un jour ou pas ?

- Je … En réalité non. Je ne comptais pas te le dire. Démétri voulais élevait l'enfant comme s'il était le sien, qu'il le soit réellement ou non.

- Tu n'estimes pas que j'avais le droit de savoir ?

- Je sais que j'ai mal agit. Je regrette Edward, vraiment. Je n'aurait jamais du te trompé et j'aurais du te dire la vérité pour le bébé.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- J'en ai parlé avec Démétri et il est d'accord pour faire un test de paternité à la naissance du bébé. J'ai trop besoin de savoir.

- Bien. Tu me tiendras au courant ? Je veux savoir si j'ai un enfant ou non.

- Bien sur.

- Il doit naître quand ?

- C'est prévu pour le 17 juillet.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire. J'avais espérer qu'elle me dirai qu'elle était sur que c'est l'autre le père. Il va falloir que j'attende le mois de juillet pour savoir. Nous ne sommes qu'au mois de mars, l'attente va être insoutenable. J'ai hâte que cette histoire soit finie. Mais en même temps, si je suis le père l'histoire ne sera fera que commencer.

- Tu sais je n'attend rien de toi Edward, j'ai Démétri alors si tu ne veux pas …

- Je veux être dans la vie de cet enfant si c'est le mien. Je veux qu'il connaisse son père, le vrai.

- Tu es un mec bien. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi horrible avec toi.

- C'est du passé tout ça, oublie.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de finir nos verres et chacun repartit de son côté. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite chez moi. Je me dirige donc vers le parc qui se trouve à côté de la fac. Je m'assis sur un banc à l'écart, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. La situation a défaut d'être simple était claire enfin à peu prés. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait après la naissance si je suis le père. Bon une chose en son temps. Là, il faut attendre la naissance, je réfléchirai à la suite plus tard si besoin.

Quand je suis rentré à la maison, Bella était entrain de préparer le dîner. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard.

- Salut.

- Tiens, salut.

Je m'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et prit ma tête dans mes mains en soupirant. Je senti une main dans mon dos et je la vis du coin de l'œil s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de moi.

- Toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas !

- J'ai parlé à Tanya.

- Oh !

Elle me pris la main et me demanda :

- Alors ?

- Alors elle ne sait pas. On fera un test de paternité à la naissance du bébé.

- Je suis désolé Edward.

- Pas autant que moi ! Je ne veux avoir d'enfant avec elle mais ce qui est fait est fait.

- C'est peut être l'autre le père !

- Je sais, d'ailleurs elle penche plutôt pour cette solution.

- Tu vois !

- ça ne veut pas dire zéro chance.

- Mais elle doit mieux savoir que toi.

- Mouais.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour me faire un bisou sur la joue. Son contact me réconforte toujours. Elle retourna à la préparation de son plat.

- J'ai fait du hachis Parmentier pour ce soir, tu aimes ?

- Oui.

- Et après dîner, on va se faire un ciné, ils passent le dernier James Bond, ça te changera les idées.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Mais si tu vas voir.

- Ok je capitule.

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour supporter cette situation sans elle. Personne d'autre n'est au courant de cette histoire, enfin de mes doutes. Sa présente est si apaisante pour moi.

Bella est décidément une très bonne cuisinière son hachis Parmentier était excellent. Comme elle me la proposé, je me suis laisser traîner au cinéma. En fin de compte, elle avait raison, ça m'a changé les idées.

- Alors ce film ? me demanda -t-elle.

- J'ai adoré. T'avais raison, ça fait du bien de se vider la tête.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

- Merci, Bella. Je me demande comment je ferrais sans toi.

Elle est devenue très importante pour moi. Le jour où elle va partir, ça me fera un grand vide. Son travail actuel ne lui permet pas de déménager et, quitte à paraître égoïste, je dois avouer que j'en suis bien content.

* * *

Je sais que là vous avez envie de me tuer, vous attendiez les révélations de Bella. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce que ça sera pour le prochain chapitre.

à mercredi.

* * *


	9. Chaptre 9 : Confidences

Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez, les révélations de Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Avant de commencer, je veux remercier tout le monde pour les reviews (j'ai d'ailleurs oublié de le préciser au dernier chapitre j'en suis désolé).

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Confessions**

_Bella PDV_

Minuit ! J'ai enfin fini ma journée de boulot ! Je suis dans les vestiaires du restaurant entrain de me changer. La journée, enfin la soirée, a été particulièrement pénible. Je crois que certaine personne ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils sont pénibles. Un mec m'a tapé un scandale parce qu'il a trouvé une potatoes dans ses frites. Je suis quelqu'un de très calme mais je crois que je vais en tuer un un de ces quatre. Je me demande si je vais supporter ce boulot encore longtemps.

En sortant des vestiaires, je croise Jessica qui, elle, ferme le drive.

- ça y est tu as fini ?

- Ouais. Enfin.

Elle rit.

- Il y a vraiment des soirs où c'est dur, pas vrai ?

- Tu l'as dit.

- Tu veux que je referme la porte derrière toi ?

Le restaurant fermant à 11 h, les porte doivent être refermer à clé après le départ de chaque employé.

- Ouais je veux bien.

Avant de partir je salue Mike, le manager, et Tyler, le mec qui est en cuisine ce soir. Eux ainsi que Jessica sont là jusqu'à deux heures du matin, les pauvres !

Lorsque je sors sur le parking, mon regard se porte sur la seule voiture encore présente à cette heure, la Volvo argent d'Edward. Ce dernier est appuyé contre la carrosserie. Il est fou. Bien qu'on soit fin avril, la température est encore très fraîche, il ne doit pas faire plus de 5 degrés. Edward tient absolument à venir me chercher pour que je ne rentre pas seule la nuit. Il a peur que je fasse une mauvaise rencontre. Il est devenu extrêmement protecteur et c'est de pire en pire ! Attention, je ne m'en plein pas, bien au contraire. Je crois que ça me fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de mon bien être et de ma sécurité, disons que ça me change !

- C'est pour toi ce canon ? me demanda Jessica qui m'avait suivit jusqu'à la porte.

- C'est mon colocataire, il vient me chercher quand je fini de nuit.

- Colocataire ou petit copain ?

- Colocataire ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

- Ben … c'est juste que mon mec ne se saquera jamais de son lit à 2 heures du matin pour venir me chercher. C'est le cas d'à peu prés tout les mecs d'ailleurs je pense.

- Il est gentil !

- Ou très amoureux !

Je décide de couper cour à ses élucubrations

- Bon, je vais y aller !

- Ok à plus Bella !

C'est n'importe quoi ! Mais si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je ne sais pas trop comment définir mes sentiments pour lui : profonde amitié ou amour naissant ? Et si c'est de l'amour, pourrais-je lui faire confiance ? Non pas qu'il ne m'a jamais prouvé que je ne pouvais pas mais j'ai appris à me méfier des apparences grâce ou plutôt à cause de mon passé. Je n'ai pas fini de me triturer les méninges sur ces questions !

_Edward PDV_

Ça fait 10 minutes que j'attends Bella. Comme l'idiot que je suis, j'ai voulu l'attendre dehors mais il fait hyper froid et je suis congelé. J'espère qu'elle va vite arriver. J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir. Avec son boulot, je la vois assez peu à vrai dire. Elle travail la plupart du temps le soir et moi la journée je suis en cours. Une chance que je n'ai pas cours le lundi et le jeudi après midi. Et puis, il y a ses deux jours de congés mais c'est la semaine et j'ai cour.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces dernier temps. Entre Tanya et Bella, j'avais largement de quoi m'occuper l'esprit. En ce qui concerne Tanya, je n'ai pas de contact avec elle, elle me contactera uniquement à la naissance. Passé les premiers jours où j'ai accusé le coup, j'ai plutôt bien digéré la nouvelle si je puis dire. Faut dire que pour l'instant rien n'est sûr alors j'ai décider de ne pas la prendre la tête, on verra le moment venu. Pour Bella, c'est plus délicat. J'ai des sentiments très fort pour elle. Je crois bien que je l'aime et pas comme une amie. Mais elle est encore fragile émotionnellement et je ne veux pas la brusquer. J'attends qu'elle soit prête.

Je la vois enfin sortir. Elle est avec une fille brune et elles parlent. S'il te plaît Bella dépêche toi, il fait super froid. C'est ça de vouloir jouer les durs ! Enfin, elle se retourne et se dirige vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Quand je vois son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire en me voyant, je sens mon cœur raté un battement. Je suis perdu, je bien amoureux d'elle. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me parle :

- Alors, tu cherches à attraper froid pour éviter les cours ?

- Tu m'as percé à jour !

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue pour me dire bonsoir. Là, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur aller définitivement s'arrêter.

- Tu es complètement gelé !

Elle me regarda avec un air soucieux.

- Tu rigole, y a pas plus costaud que moi !

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Rentre dans la voiture et met le chauffage à fond pour te réchauffer. En plus moi aussi j'ai froid.

- Je vois ! C'est uniquement parce que tu as froid qu'il faut du chauffage ! Dis-je en rigolant et me dirigeant vers la voiture.

Elle rigole et me suit à l'intérieur.

- Alors ? Dure journée ?

- T'imagine pas ! Comme d'habitude quand je me suis retrouvée seule en caisse tous les clients sont arrivés d'un coup. Du coup, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard pour la fermeture de la salle et j'ai du courir partout. J'ai hâte de me coucher !

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de travailler !

Elle soupira.

- On ne va pas encore revenir là-dessus Edward !

- Non. Je crois que tu es trop têtue, je ne gagnerai jamais.

- Exactement !

Nous arrivons très rapidement à l'appartement. Elle prend rapidement une douche et avale un morceau avant d'aller se coucher. Elle est fatiguée, son travail la fatigue et elle fait encore pas mal de cauchemars. S'il n'y avait pas ça, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle a oublié mais je crois que je n'estime pas à quel point elle a souffert. Je me couche rapidement. Demain j'ai cours à 8h et il est déjà 1h30. Je vais encore être frais demain matin !

_Bella PDV_

Je me lève à 11h30. Je me suis retourné encore et encore dans mon lit jusqu'à plus de 3h du matin. Je me lève pour prendre un très léger petit déjeuner. Un morceau de pain suffira, dans une heures ou deux, je déjeunerais. Ce qui est chiant avec ce boulot, c'est que les horaires de repas (et de sommeil) sont complètement décalés. Bon aujourd'hui je ne travail pas, deux jours de repos c'est pas du luxe !

Edward rentre vers 18h ce soir, du coup j'ai pas mal de temps à tuer. Vers 14h, je pars à l'épicerie faire quelque courses. Je profite du reste de mon temps libre pour faire la lessive et du ménage.

Quelques minutes avant le retour d'Edward, je décide de me reposer un peu devant la télé. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant, du coup je zappe. Soudain une émission attire mon attention. C'est ce genre de reportage où des gens témoignent sur leur vécu et le thème de l'émission … oh mon dieu… je ne peux pas regarder ça. Pourtant, je ne peux pas détourner mon regard. Entendre leurs histoires me ramène à la mienne. Je sens la panique m'envahir, je me mets à pleurer. Toutes les images refont surface dans ma mémoire. C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression d'être déconnecté de tout, d'être anesthésié. C'est comme si je revivais mon passé au travers des paroles des invités.

Je sentie des bras fort m'entourer. Cela me fit suffisamment refaire surface pour me rendre compte qu'Edward était rentré et qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je me lâche alors complètement, j'enfoui ma tête dans son torse et me met à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. J'entend vaguement Edward m'appeler me demander ce qu'il m'arrive, si j'ai mal quelque part ou si quelqu'un m'a fait du mal. Je suis trop effondré pour lui répondre. Il doit le comprendre puisqu'il ne parle plus. Il me sert de toutes ses forces contre lui en me caressant les cheveux.

Je fini par me calmer au bout d'une bonne heure je pense, peut être plus, peut être moins, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée en faite. Edward m'éloigne un peu de lui. Je ressens comme un manque et me cramponne à lui.

- Je t'en supplie Bella, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Sa voix tremblait, remplit d'inquiétude.

- Je … je …

J'avais bien du mal à aligner deux mots entre mes sanglots.

- Chuuut, Bella calme toi.

- C'est …

- Quoi Bella ? Dis moi.

Il m'avait décalé de son corps et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens. Moi je le voyais à peine, mes yeux étant encore baigné de larmes.

- Je regardais la télé et …c'était une émissions et … toute ses femmes racontaient leur histoire … et … c'était la mienne.

Je repartis dans mes pleurs.

- Bella, je t'en pris, parle moi. Cette histoire est entrain de te détruire petit à petit, il faut que ça sorte.

- Je ne sais pas …

- Fait moi confiance. Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, je ne te jugerais pas, je n'en parlerais à personne et je serais là pour toi, je te le jure.

Je me dis que, peut être, il était temps de tourner la page et pour ça je devais me confier à quelqu'un. Edward était la personne idéale pour ça. Malgré tout mes effort pour lutter contre mes sentiments, j'avais une totale confiance en lui. Je decide donc de me lancer.

- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 17 ans. J'habitais seule avec elle depuis le divorce de mes parents lorsque j'avais 13 ans. J'étais très proche d'elle et sa perte ma complètement dévasté. Je suis partie habiter avec mon père à Forks. Il faisait tout pour que je me sente bien mais je n'arrivais pas à faire mon deuil. Je m'étais complètement renfermer sur moi-même, j'allais au lycée, je dormais, je faisais mes devoirs et point final. Je ne m'étais pas fait d'amis et les seules personnes venant vers moi je les ai repoussé. Un jour, mon père m'a obligé à aller à la Push avec lui. Son meilleur ami, Billy, habite là-bas. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Jacob. Je crois que le but de mon père était que je me rapproche de lui. C'est-ce qui s'est passé. Jacob était si gentil avec moi, il me faisait rire et il m'a fait oublié ma tristesse. Finalement, j'ai commencé à sortir avec lui. Quand mon père l'a apprit, il était fou de joie. Tu penses, sa fille avec le fils de son meilleur ami ! Pendant plusieurs mois, tout aller bien jusqu'à ce que …

Je marquais une pause. La partie la plus facile de mon histoire était dite, le pire reste à venir. Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward. Il a un visage qui traduit la douleur et je vois bien qu'il se retiens de pleurais. Il sent bien que la mort de ma mère n'est pas le plus grave. Je repris mon récit.

- Quand j'ai accepté de … enfin qu'on a … tu vois ?

Je le vis acquiescer de la tête.

- à partir de ce moment là, il a changé. De l'homme doux et gentil, il est devenu dur et froid. C'était subtil au début. Il a commencé par me faire des petites remarques auxquelles je ne portais pas vraiment d'importance. Et puis ensuite, il m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas parler aux autres garçons, que j'étais avec lui et pour lui ça impliquer aucune relation de quelques sortes que ce soit avec un autre garçon. À ce moment là, j'aurais du comprendre que quelque chose cloché mais si je le quitter j'avais tellement peur de replonger dans ma déprime que je n'ai rien dit et j'ai obéit. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé de ne plus avoir de relation avec les filles non plus, j'ai commencé à m'opposer à lui. C'était une grave erreur.

Je me mis à respirer un grand coup. Edward était très tendu. Il avait très bien comprit ce qui allait suivre.

- Ce jour là, j'ai vu une telle colère dans ces yeux ! Il m'a empoigné le bras tellement fort que j'ai eu un bleu pendant 3 semaines. Il m'a hurler dessus, il m'a dis que j'étais à lui, que je lui appartenais et que je devais lui obéir sinon j'allais le payer très cher. J'étais terrifié. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que faire ce qu'il me disait. Je savais que si je m'opposer à lui, je n'aurais jamais le dessus, il étais beaucoup trop costaud pour moi.

- Et ton père n'a rien dit ? me demanda Edward.

- Il n'a jamais vraiment su. Je lui est parlé de cet « incident » et il m'a dis que si Jacob avait fait ça c'est parce qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il ne me veux aucun mal. Bref c'est pas avec lui que j'ai trouvé de l'aide.

- Il ne s'est pas arrêté là, ce Jacob, je suppose.

- En effet. À chaque fois que je le contrariais ou que je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disais ou pas assez vite ou pas assez bien à son goût, il … il ne se contentait plus de m'attraper le bras, il me frappait.

À ce souvenir, mes larmes se mirent à couler.

- C'était de plus en plus fréquent et j'avais peur de lui. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, Jacob m'avait éloigné de tous les rares amis que j'avais finalement réussis à me faire. Et puis mon père vénérait le fils de son meilleur ami alors ... À la fin de l'année de terminal, il fallait choisir sa voie pour l'an prochain. Je voulais aller en fac de biologie, j'ai toujours adoré cette matière mais Jacob me l'a interdit. Il m'a dit que de toute façon j'étais trop idiote pour réussir et que je me ferais jeter au bout de 3 jours. Le pire c'est que je l'ai cru. Il avait des projets pour nous, il avait trouvé une petite maison à la Push et m'a informer que nous nous y installerons dés cet été. Ce jour là, j'ai fait l'erreur de protester, j'ai fini avec un bras dans le plâtre. Donc cet été là j'ai emménagé avec lui. Mon père étais euphorique moi j'étais si triste, ce n'était pas de cette vie là dont je rêvais. Pendant plus d'un an, j'étais seule, sans amis et sans mon père, Jacob avait fini par réussir à me faire coupé les ponts avec lui. Il me frappait tout les jours pour des raisons plus ridicule les uns que les autres. Quand je ne voulais pas … coucher avec lui, il me frappait encore plus fort et si je me débattais, il … m'attachait au lit et … il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Quel sale enfoiré.

Je le regarde, il a les mâchoires serrées, il est furieux. Il me regarde dans les yeux et il me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre si fort … Je me sens soulager d'avoir tout déballer ou presque.

- Comment tu as réussis à te sortir de là ?

Courage Bella c'est bientôt fini.

- Un soir en rentrant du travail, il m'a trouvé dans le salon entrain de pleurer. Ça l'a mis dans une colère noire. Il … il m'a attraper pas le cou pour me relever et … il m'a donner un coup de poing en pleine figure. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et m'a tête est aller cogner sur le buffet.

- Mon dieu Bella.

Il avait enfoui ma tête dans son torse et me bercé doucement. C'est lorsque je vis sa chemise mouiller que je me rendis compte que je pleurais vraiment, ce n'étais plus quelques larmes qui coulaient au souvenir de mon calvaire. Je décidais de ravaler mes pleurs pour les quelques phrases qui me séparer de la conclusion de mon histoire.

- Ce soir j'ai eu un déclic. Au moment, où il allait recommencer à me frapper, son téléphone à sonner. Il y avait eu une inondation dans le garage où il travaillait et il a du partir. C'était ma chance. Dés que sa voiture fut partit, je suis partit sans me retourner, je n'est rien pris comme tu le sais, ni vêtement de rechange, ni argent, ni papier. J'ai marché longtemps et puis j'ai pris un bus, le premier que j'ai trouvé. Peu importe où il allait, il fallait que je m'éloigne de cet enfer. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterrie à Seattle où j'ai erré jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves.

- Pourquoi tu n'est pas allé à la police ?

- Je me fichais qu'il paye, je voulais juste oublié.

Je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras d'Edward, je sais que je peux tout lui confier.

- J'ai été stupide, pas vrai ?

- Comment ça ?

- D'être rester avec lui alors qu'il me frappait.

Il me décolla de lui pour me faire fasse.

- Tu n'es pas stupide Bella ! Tu as été manipulé par ce type alors que tu étais fragilisé par la mort de ta mère. Ce genre de personne sait très bien comment manipuler les gens. C'est lui le monstre, lui le fautif, pas toi ! Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire d'accord ? Il a fait en sorte de te garder sous son emprise pour te contrôler. C'est tout simplement immonde, il est immonde d'avoir profiter de toi.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante de vouloir me redonner confiance en moi. Je me serre à nouveau contre lui et nous restâmes enlacer tout les deux sans rien dire pendant un très long moment. J'ai même du m'endormir dans ces bras puisque le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé dans mon lit sans avoir le souvenir de comment j'y suis arrivé.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu. J'ai essayé de faire le plus réelle que j'ai pu même si je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de choses.

Je tiens à préciser, au cas ce serait mal interpréter (ce dont je ne voudrais surtout pas), que sur la fin j'ai voulu que Bella se sente coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé mais bien entendu les femmes se faisant frapper ce n'est absolument pas leur faute mais j'ai entendu dire que souvent elle culpabilise.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de la potatoes, c'est du vécu, je vous jure que ça m'est arrivé. Je crois que j'ai besoin de raconter les trucs les plus énervant de ce boulot et croyez moi ça ne manque pas !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédent et bien le prochain le sera encore plus ! Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée celui ci faisant 5 pages Word (enfin il y avait une phrase sur la 6ème page) et le prochain en fera 8 ! Ce sera un chpitre plus leger.

Pour ceux qui se pose la question, le rapprochement Bella/Edward arrive. Aller je vous le dit c'est pour le chapitre 11. Il y aura quand même un léger (très très léger) rapprochement au prochain chapitre.

Suite dimanche.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Joyeux anniversaire Edward

Ce chapitre est plus joyeux que le précédent, faut bien détendre un peu l'atmosphère aprés les révelations de Bella !

Comme vous pouvez le constater ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. C'est le plus long jusqu'ici. C'est aussi le résultat d'une nuit d'insomnie !

Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me donne envie de continuer que mon histoire à quelqu'un.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Joyeux anniversaire Edward**

_Bella PDV _

Ça m'a fait du bien de lui raconter mon histoire. Ça m'a libéré d'un poids qui commencé à m'étouffer et qui aurait fini par me tuer de l'intérieur. Cette révélation n'enlève en rien la souffrance que j'ai endurée mais pour la première fois je me sens libre. Je suis entrain de tourner la page sur mon passé. Depuis ce fameux soir, je fais beaucoup moins de cauchemars même s'ils sont encore présents. Du coup, je suis moins fatigué et je me sens mieux.

Nous sommes le 13 juin et Alice m'a invité à passer l'après midi avec elle. J'avoue qu'au début j'ai redouté qu'il s'agisse d'une autre de ses virées shopping. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de cette journée … et des autres parce qu'il y en a eu d'autre bien entendu. Par la suite ça a été moins pénible, c'était plus pour se détendre comme disait Alice sauf que ça ne détendait qu'elle !

J'adore Alice. Elle est devenue m'a meilleure amie et ma confidente. Enfin, elle ne sait rien sur mon passé, seul Edward sait. Nous passions souvent du temps toute les deux, à discuter de choses et d'autre et d'Edward aussi. Je crois qu'elle se doute que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Elle n'a pas fait vraiment de commentaires mais j'ai bien sentis qu'elle a un doute. C'est pénible d'avoir une meilleure amie aussi intuitive qu'Alice quand on veut cacher des trucs !

Pour mon plus grand soulagement cette journée commença par aller boire un verre dans un bar. Tant mieux, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de shopping, je suis toujours partante.

- Il faut qu'on parle d'un truc, me dis-t-elle une fois nos boissons servit.

Merde, au final j'aurais préféré le shopping. J'espère qu'elle ne veut pas parler d'Edward. J'ai toujours redouté qu'elle me pose des questions et que je me vende sur la nature de mes sentiments pour lui.

- Oui, tu veux parler de quoi ?

- Edward.

Oh, putain, c'est pas vrai !

- Ba, quoi Edward ? dis-je sur le ton le plus détaché possible.

- Tu sais qu'on est bientôt le 20 juin.

- Oui, mais quel rapport avec Edward ?

- Mais enfin Bella, le 20 juin c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward ! C'est pour ça que je veux te parler.

Un immense sentiment de soulagement m'envahit mais soudain je réalise un truc.

- Attends ! Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, je ne savais pas que c'est son anniversaire.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Edward n'aime pas trop fêter son anniversaire, il a du espérer qu'on oublie mais c'est mal me connaître.

- Comme ça on est deux !

- Quoi ? Tu voulais que j'oublie l'anniversaire de mon frère ?

- Mais non ! On est deux à ne pas aimer fêter son anniversaire !

- Vous êtes bizarre tout les deux. Tout le monde aime ça ! C'est qu'à partir d'un certain âge qu'on aime plus ça, pas à 20 ans !

J'hausse les épaules en buvant mon verre pour éviter de répondre.

- Vous iriez bien ensemble, tient !

À cette phrase, je manquai de m'étouffer.

- ça va Bella ? me dit Alice d'un air inquiet.

- Oui. J'ai avaler de travers c'est tout.

- Mouais, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on va organiser un truc.

- Tu viens de me dire qu'il n'aimait pas fêter son anniversaire !

- Oui, mais il n'a pas le choix !

- Je vois. Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

- Ben en faite, on va faire un repas chez nos parents et après je pensais faire un tour en boite. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

- Je crois qu'aller en boite c'est pas trop son truc.

- C'est pas grave ça, il faut le bouger un peu sinon il va dépérir devant son piano.

Je me mis à rire. Alice a vraiment le chic pour être … comment dire … direct. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne tourne pas autour du pot et qu'elle dit ce qu'elle pense !

- Si tu le dis.

- Il doit être à 19h30 chez nos parents. Les autres seront là pour 19 h, histoire que tout le monde soit la quand vous arriverez. Je compte sur toi pour bouger Edward parce qu'il ne voudra pas y aller.

- Attends un peu. Je suis invité ?

- Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Edward tiens énormément à toi. Il voudras que tu sois là et ça sera même peut être la seule façon de pouvoir le traîner là-bas. Je pense que si tu viens, il ferra moins de résistance.

- Oh …

- Tu sais, il ferrait n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir.

Je vois Alice me faire un clin d'œil. Ok, il faut que je change de sujet de conversation et subtilement pour une fois ça serait bien.

- Que va tu lui offrir ?

- Des vêtements bien sur !

Bien sur ! Quelle question ! C'est là que je réalise que je vais devoir trouver un truc moi aussi.

- Merde !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas quoi lui offrir moi ! Je ne le connais pas assez !

- Mais si t'inquiète pas vous êtes déjà très proche, tu trouvera un truc qu'il adorera. Je pense que de toute façon, venant de toi, il sera émerveillé par la moindre babiole insignifiante.

- On peux peut être faire les magasins aujourd'hui pour me donner des idées ?

Je sais que les magasins sont la seule chose pouvant la détourner d'un sujet gênant.

- Excellente idée ! Tu viens on y va !

Elle se lève et me prend par le bras.

- Quoi ? Tout de suite !

- ba oui, il faut pas perdre de temps.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de payer nos consommations qu'elle m'entraîna dehors en courant vers le premier magasin. Sacré Alice !

_Edward PDV_

Nous sommes le 20 juin, jour que je préférerais oublier et que je voudrais que les autres oublient également ! Bella est assez bizarres depuis 2 jours et elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Alice. Elle est pendue au téléphone tous les soirs avec elle. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare et je n'aime pas ça.

Les cours étant terminés, je passai la journée à jouer du piano. Une de mes passions est de composer de nouvelles musiques. Comme souvent ces dernier temps, je pensais à Bella. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais de penser à elle m'inspira une nouvelle mélodie. Elle était comme elle, douce mais aussi plus dur par moment, elle est si courageuse ! Bella a travaillé ce midi et une bonne partie de l'après midi, du coup elle ne travaille pas ce soir. Ça m'a beaucoup étonné, d'habitude quand elle travaille à midi, elle retravaille aussi le soir mais pas l'après midi. Je suis malgré tout content de pouvoir passé la soirée de mon anniversaire seul avec elle. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obliger de quoi que ce soit.

Bella rentra vers 16h30 en compagnie d'Alice. Cette dernière avait un grand sac dans les mains. Ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez !

- Salut Edward, me dit ma sœur.

- Coucou Alice.

Bella s'approcha de moi et me fit un bisou sur la joue pour me dire bonjour, comme d'habitude. Je croise le regard d'Alice. Elle avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ma sœur me connaît par cœur, je sais qu'elle sait que je considère Bella plus que comme une amie.

- Bon allez Bella, va prendre ta douche. Je vais tout préparer dans ta chambre.

Je les regarde toute les deux d'un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancé toute les deux ?

- Mais rien, me répondit ma sœur sur un ton ironique.

Elles se mirent à rire pendant que l'une partit vers la salle de bain et l'autre vers la chambre. La soirée risque d'être longue … pour moi !

_Bella PDV_

Alice et moi nous sommes mise d'accord pour ne rien dire à Edward pour sa fête d'anniversaire avant le tout dernier moment. Selon elle, ça empêchera Edward de trop réfléchir à une façon d'esquiver.

Le grand soir étant arrivé, Alice était venu me chercher au boulot afin que nous nous rendions toute les deux chez moi et Edward pour nous préparer. Ce dernier se doutait bien de quelque chose mais le pauvre ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! Je file prendre une douche avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je vis une tenue étalée sur mon lit et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur.

- Tu veux vraiment que je mette ça Alice ?

- Ba oui, tu veux pas aller en boite en jogging et basket quand même ?

- Ben non mais quand même …

- Discute pas et met ça. Je vais aller annoncer la grande nouvelle à Edward et le faire se préparer. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ce, elle sortie de la chambre. Je reporte mon attention sur les vêtements qu'elle m'a préparé. Il y a une jupe noir et en haut rouge dans le genre bien décolleté. Super ! Non seulement on va voir mes jambes mais mes seins aussi ! Au pied du lit se trouvé une paire de chaussure à talons haut. Là, elle veut signer mon arrêt de mort, c'est pas possible !

- Non mais Alice, t'exagère merde !

Ah ! Ça y est, Alice à informer Edward du déroulement de la soirée ! Il est pas très content, même à travers la porte fermer je l'ai entendu crier. Je ne pu réprimer un sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça quand je regarde à nouveau mes vêtements.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je mets mes sous-vêtements (la seule chose qu'Alice m'a laissé choisir) et m'attaque à la jupe et le haut. Bon c'est pas si terrible, la jupe m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux mais le haut est vraiment décolleté quand même.

À peine ai-je fini de m'habiller qu'Alice fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Il est impossible celui là !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Edward a fait sa crise mais il vient quand même. Il prend sa douche et je lui ai préparé ses vêtements sur son lit.

- Bravo !

- Il a quand même promis de se venger.

Nous rîmes toute les deux, Edward adore sa sœur, il ne fera jamais ça et puis Alice est capable du pire et il le sait, il ne tentera pas le diable.

Alice a insisté pour me lisser les cheveux et je dois dire que le résultat n'est pas si mal. Elle en a profité pour me maquiller légèrement. Pas de fond de teint, j'ai une très belle peau au naturelle selon Alice mais elle m'a mis du crayon aux yeux et un fard à paupière noir pour s'accorder à la jupe dit-elle.

Alice commençait à se changer aussi, se coiffa et alors qu'elle attaqua le maquillage, on frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

- Bon les filles vous avez fini ? On va pas y passer la nuit.

- Dit donc on n'est pressé d'aller faire la fête on dirait, dit Alice assez fort pour qu'Edward entende.

- Non mais plus tôt on ira, plus tôt ça sera fini.

- ça c'est-ce que tu crois mon cher.

- Il y a un truc que je devrais savoir ?

- Non. Va nous attendre au salon on a presque fini.

- Ok mais mettez pas 3 heures.

Edward devait être partit puisqu'on attendait plus rien. Une question me brûlait les lèvres :

- Tu lui as dit quoi au juste pour ce soir ?

- Qu'on allait manger chez nos parents avec tout le monde pour son anniversaire.

- Et …

- Et c'est tout.

- Mais la boite ?

- On attend encore un peu.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée mais bon.

_Edward PDV_

Alice m'a piégé, elle sait que je déteste fêter mon anniversaire et elle a quand même organisé quelque chose. Le pire c'est qu'elle a entraîné Bella là-dedans. La pauvre a du se sentir obligé de participer à ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'à subir cette soirée. Après tout ce n'est qu'un dîner chez mes parents !

J'entend la porte de Bella s'ouvrir et vois Alice sortir. Je l'entends appeler Bella :

- Aller viens, tu es magnifique.

C'est alors que je la vis pénétrer dans le couloir. Elle avait la tête baisé mais je pu voir sa petite jupe noir. Oh la vache, la soirée va être dur. Ses cheveux sont lissés et retombe devant son visage et me cache le haut de corps. Arrivé à la limite du salon, je la vis respirer un grand coup et relever la tête en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Ma mâchoire se décrocha, elle avait un putain de décolleter et son maquillage sublimait ses yeux déjà magnifique. J'ai dû faire un arrêt cardiaque là.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches, me dit Alice à l'oreille.

Je me ressaisis. Bella n'osait pas me regarder.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

Elle me regarda enfin et me sourie timidement.

- C'est sympa pour moi ! dit Alice.

- Mais toi aussi tu es très belle, dis-je à ma sœur en lui faisait un bisou sur la joue.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir y aller.

Nous prenons donc la route, directions la maison de mes parents. J'eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur la route, Bella étant à côté de moi. Je fut soulager d'apercevoir le portail de la maison.

Je me gare et nous descendons de la voiture. Bella marche à côté de moi et je la vois perdre l'équilibre. Je la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale par terre. Mon bras entourant son corps au niveau de l'estomac me donna une magnifique vue sur son décolleté. Oh mon dieu, faites que j'arrive à me contrôler.

- ça va ?

- Oui. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à marcher avec des talons mais Alice à insister pour que j'en mette.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ma sœur ne changera jamais.

Je frappe à la porte. Ma mère vint ouvrir presque instantanément, nous étions très attendu apparemment !

- Bonsoir les enfant, entez !

Ma mère embrassa tout le monde et nous amena sur la terrasse. La table est dressée et tout le monde est déjà assis autour, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et mon père. Tout le monde vint m'embrasser et me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je remarque que Rosalie est habillé de la même manière que Bella et Alice. J'ai le pressentiment que la soirée ne se terminera pas ici.

Nous nous asseyions tous. Ma mère nous a préparé une petite salade pour commencer ce repas. L'entrée est composée de quelques feuilles de salade, quelques dés de tomate et quelques morceaux de poulet, le tout agrémenté d'une délicieuse vinaigrette dont ma mère a le secret. Nous passons ensuite au plat principal, des tagliatelle à la Carbonara. Ma mère sait que j'adore ça ! Après le fromage, nous avons droit bien sur au gâteau d'anniversaire. C'était une forêt noir. J'adore. Emmett a essayé de plonger les doigt dedans mais il s'est fait réprimander par ma mère ET Rosalie. Nous rions beaucoup, en fin de compte je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Ma mère prend la parole :

- Mon chéri, déjà 22 ans, comme le temps passe vite ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu courais tout nu dans la maison.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Maman ! J'avais 2 ans et tu n'es peut être pas obligé de le rappeler tout les ans.

- Je sais mon chéri mais c'était tellement drôle. Désolé.

- J'espère que tu ne fais plus ça aujourd'hui, tu risques de traumatiser Bella ! intervint Emmett.

- Très drôle, Emmett.

- Je te rassure Edward est très sage, dit Bella.

- Ah oui ? Il a jamais essayer de … hein ? … jamais ?

- Emmett !

C'est pas vrai, ils ont décidé de me foutre la honte ou quoi !

- Tu me déçois Eddie. À l'époque où j'étais célibataire, si j'avais habité avec une beauté comme Bella, je lui aurais sauté dessus direct.

- Tout les hommes ne sont pas des mufles Emmett et je t'ai dis 100 fois d'arrêter de m'appeler Eddie.

- Bon passons aux cadeaux, intervint ma mère avant qu'Emmett ne continu ses divagations.

Alice m'offrit bien sur une tonnes de vêtements, Jasper lui m'offrit un maillot de base-ball avec mon nom dessus, Emmett, une boite de préservatifs ( il est temps selon lui de me « remettre en selle »), il y eu Rosalie pour relever le niveau d'Emmett, elle m'offrit une parure de superbe stylos, mes parents eux m'ont donnée un recueil des partitions des meilleurs morceaux de musique classique et enfin se fut le tour de Bella. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'offrirait quelque chose. Rien que le geste me touche beaucoup. Je commence à déballer le paquet.

- C'est pas grand-chose ni très original mais j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination pour les cadeaux.

Je découvre une compilations des plus beau morceaux de Jazz.

- Je savais que tu aimais le jazz et comme tu as déjà tout les cd de classique inimaginable …

- C'est magnifique Bella. Merci beaucoup.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue pour la remercier.

- Et nous, on pu le camembert ! On n'a pas droit à un bisou !

L'élégance à la Emmett !

Après le gâteau, nous restâmes un très long moment à discuter et à plaisanter. Je pu remarque que Bella s'entendait bien avec mes amis et surtout avec Alice et Rosalie, elle sont partit dans un coin pour discuter entre filles.

Vers 23h30, les filles revinrent vers nous et Alice reprit la parole :

- Bon il est temps de poursuivre la soirée ailleurs.

Aïe, je crains le pire.

- Et on va où ? demandais-je.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- EN BOITE.

Oh non c'est pas vrai !

- Alice …

- Pas de « Alice », tu viens un point c'est tout.

Alice se leva et tenta de me tirer de force par le bras mais je suis plus grand et plus costaud qu'elle et elle n'y parvint pas.

- Aller quoi fait un effort.

- C'est pas sensé être mon anniversaire ? On devrait faire ce que MOI j'ai envie, non ?

- Non, t'ai pas drôle, si on te laisse faire, on aurait bouffé une pizza chez toi et basta.

Emmett se lève à son tour de sa chaise et s'approche de moi.

- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Il me prends par le bras et me soulève de ma chaise avec pratiquement une seule main. Si Emmett s'y met, c'est fini pour moi. Je décide donc de les suivre sans protester.

Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche de tout le chemin. Alice a refusé que je conduise, elle devait avoir peur que je fuis ! Du coup, nous sommes dans sa voiture. Alice conduit avec Jasper à coté d'elle, je suis à l'arrière avec Bella. Elle se gare devant une boite de nuit, celle où ils s'obstinent à me traîner au moins une fois par mois depuis ma rupture avec Tanya.

Je descends de la voiture. Je vois que Bella hésite à descendre. Je fais le tour de la voiture et vais lui tendre la main.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Je veux bien, je suis vraiment pas doué avec des talons, j'ai peur de tomber.

Elle me prend la main et s'accroche à mon bras pour garder l'équilibre.

- Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi si tu veux.

Et j'en serais plus que ravie !

Je la guide jusqu'à l'entrée. Nous payons nos entrées et nous nous essayons sur une banquette prés de la piste de danse. Jasper et Emmett partent chercher les boissons. Je me suis contenté d'un coca comme Bella. Je préfère être en pleine possession de mes moyens au cas où. Je sais que les hommes saoule peuvent être très entreprenant et je me sens le devoir de la protéger de ces individus.

Alice et Rosalie partirent danser pendant que Jasper et Emmett repartaient chercher une autre tourner de verre. Bella n'avait pas voulu accompagner les filles sur la piste de danse. Elle n'est vraiment pas très à l'aise sur ses talons. Pour parler nous sommes obliger de nous parler à l'oreille, cette proximité et assez troublante d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne veux pas danser avec les filles ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais me risquer avec ces chaussures.

- C'est dommage, tu ne vas pas rester sur la banquette toute la soirée !

- Figure toi que je préfère rester assise toute la soirée que de m'étaler devant tout le monde !

Je me mis à rire et elle fit de même.

Je voulais vraiment qu'elle s'amuse. Presque 10 minutes plus tard, ils lancèrent les slow. Alice vint chercher Jasper et Rosalie, Emmett. Je me retrouve seul avec Bella. Je la vois regarde nos 2 couple d'amis en souriant. C'est là que j'eu une idée. Je me penche vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille.

- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

Elle me regarde en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

- Je te promets de te retenir si tu tombes, je ne te lâcherai pas, promis.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, signe de nervosité chez elle.

- D'accord mais tu me tiens bien.

- Pas de problème.

Je me lève et lui tendis une main qu'elle saisit. Elle se leva et tenta de retrouver un équilibre précaire. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la guider jusqu'à la piste.

Je suis en train de faire un truc qu'il ne faudrait peut être pas mais tant pis ! Arrivé sur la piste, ma main toujours sur sa taille, je rapproche son corps du mien. Elle se colle à moi et place une de ses mains dans mon dos et l'autre autour de mon cou. Ma main est dangereusement proche de ses fesses tendit que l'autre est au milieu de son dos. Bon sang, je suis maso c'est pas possible !

Bella colla sa tête sur mon torse pendant que nous nous laissons bercé par la musique. Nous ne faisions que des petits mouvements. En regardant autour de moi, je croise le regard de ma sœur qui m'adresse un grand sourire en pointant son pouce vers le haut. Je vais en entendre parler longtemps de ça !

Bella ne semble pas être gêné par notre proximité, elle n'aurait pas permis que je colle mon corps au sien sinon ! Peut être qu'en fin de compte elle éprouve des choses pour moi ! Ou peut être qu'elle ne voit que de l'amitié dans cette étreinte.

Puis la musique changea, elle retrouva un rythme rapide. Bella et moi fûmes surpris, nous nous figeons un instant. Je décolle à regret son corps du mien mais garde mes mains sur ces hanches. Je commence à danser en rythme avec la musique. Bella m'imita. Nous dansâmes comme ça un long moment avant d'aller nous assoir pour boire un verre. La nuit se passa ainsi : nous dansions beaucoup tout les deux et nous bûmes quelques verre.

Vers 5 h, Alice décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Tout le monde était fatigué et moi j'était plongé dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais m'enlever de la tête la sensation extraordinaire que ma procurer la sensation de son corps contre le mien.

Alice se gara devant chez mes parents où ma voiture est restée. Je regarde Bella, elle dormait. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller donc je la pris dans mes bras pour la déposer dans ma voiture. Je fis la même chose pour la transporter de la voiture à l'appartement. Quand je la sortie de la voiture, elle s'accrocha à mon cou en murmurant mon prénom. J'en suis pas revenu, rêve-t-elle de moi ? Ou tout simplement était-t-elle à moitié réveiller et elle se demander si c'était bien moi qui la porté ? Je ne pourrais jamais répondre à cette question malheureusement.

Je dépose Bella sur son lit. Je lui enlève ses chaussures, mes doigts effleurant ses chevilles et ses pieds. Je tire la couverture sur elle.

- Hummm, Edward.

Elle a encore dit mon prénom. J'ai pas rêvé, elle l'a bien fait. Pas de quoi s'emballer non plus, c'est pas comme si elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait ou un truc comme ça.

Je la regarde dormir pendant une bonne heure avant de me rendre compte que je m'endormais sur place. C'est à contrecoeur que je quitte sa chambre pour rejoindre la mienne.

* * *

Vos impressions ?

Pas d'impatience, le rapprochement définitif entre Bella et Edward commence vraiment au prochain chapitre.

Je suis entrain d'écrire un lemon pour le chapitre 12 et j'avoue que j'ai du mal. J'ai pas de problème pour imaginer la scéne mais plutôt pour la retranscrire. Je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas. Je pense que j'en ferais pas énormement mais j'essayerai d'en mettre quand même plusieurs dans l'histoire.

La suite mercredi.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Instant de vérité

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je ne dirais jamais assez à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

Ce chapitre fait avancer l'histoire sur deux points de vue différents. Je vous laisse le découvrir.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Instant de vérité

_Bella PDV_

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé danser mais de le faire avec Edward avait été magique. J'ai adoré être dans ses bras, serré contre son corps. J'avais la sensation d'être sur un nuage, dans une petite bulle que rien n'aurait pu venir brisée. Malheureusement, l'aiguille qui a brisé cet instant de bonheur à un nom, elle s'appelle Alice. Sur le trajet du retour, je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à ce qui s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je voulais faire le premier pas avec Edward une fois rentré à la maison. Manque de chance pour moi, la fatigue m'avait rattrapé et je me suis endormie dans la voiture. Le lendemain matin, l'euphorie de la soirée passée, j'ai agis comme une grosse trouillarde. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'engager la conversation sur la soirée enfin pas sur ce passage là du moins.

Aujourd'hui prés de 3 semaines sont passé et je n'ai toujours rien fait … lui non plus d'ailleurs. Peut être que si cela avait représenté quelque chose de plus qu'une danse entre amis, il m'en aurait parlé. Je me suis trouvé une bonne excuse pour ne rien dire ! Pourtant, cette situation ne peut plus durer. Depuis ce soir là, il y a une sorte de tension entre nous. Nous sommes toujours aussi proche qu'avant mais il y a maintenant une espèce de gêne que nous n'avions pas avant.

En me levant, j'ai pris une grande décision. Je vais lui parler aujourd'hui même si je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il me rejette. Je n'ai travaillé que jusqu'à 16 h donc je serais là toute la soirée, ce qui nous donnera assez de temps pour discuter. Il est partit faire une virée entre potes avec Emmett et Jasper, j'ai donc le temps de m'habituer à l'idée d'évoquer ce sujet sensible.

18 h 30. J'entends la clé dans la serrure de la porte. Mon cœur s'emballe. J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes avant de lui avoir parler. Je suis assise sur le canapé du salon, je n'ose pas me retourner vers lui.

- Salut.

Je me retourne finalement. Je suis soufflé par sa beauté comme chaque jours.

- Salut. Bonne journée ?

- On s'est éclaté ! Et toi, pas trop dur le boulot ?

- La routine mais avec cette chaleur, c'est étouffant dans le restaurant.

- Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer il fait très chaud, je vais aller prendre une douche.

Je vais pas lui sauter dessus à peine rentrer, je vais lui laisser le temps de prendre sa douche et de se détendre un peu. Encore une bonne excuse.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je perçu le son d'une mélodie que je reconnu comme étend la sonnerie du portable d'Edward. Je suis le son et trouve son téléphone poser sur la petite table de l'entrée. Je regarde l'écran : _appelant inconnu_.

Je me dépêche d'aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Edward, ton portable sonne.

- C'est qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, appelant inconnu.

- T'as qu'à répondre ça doit être une erreur.

Je décroche.

- Allo ?

- _Bonjour, j'ai dû me tromper de numéros, je cherche à joindre Edward Cullen._

- Non non, c'est le bon numéro, je suis sa colocataire

- _Bien ! Pouvais vous me le passer s'il vous plaît, de la part de Démétri Volturi._

- Ne quittez pas.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant, je ne connais pas tous ses amis non plus ! Je retourne frapper une seconde fois à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Edward, c'est un certain Démétri Volturi pour toi au téléphone.

J'entendis la douche s'arrêter immédiatement et Edward me répondre d'une voix tendue :

- J'arrive tout de suite.

_Edward PDV_

Démétri Volturi. Mon dieu pour quel raison m'appelerait-il si ce n'était pas pour … Nous ne sommes que le 9 juillet et Tanya devait accoucher le 17 mais ce n'est pas rare que les bébés arrivent en avance.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'enroule une serviette autour de la taille et sort de la salle de bain. Bella m'attendait devant la porte, mon téléphone à la main. Elle avait un air interrogatif sur le visage, je n'avais jamais mentionné le nom de l'autre père potentiel.

- Merci, lui dis-je en prenant le téléphone qu'elle me tendait.

Elle repartit dans le salon mais je préfère m'isoler dans ma chambre. C'est en tremblant que je porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

- Allo.

-_ Edward ? C'est Démétri, le fiancé de Tanya._

- Oui, elle m'a parlé de toi.

-_ Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle._

- Je me doute en effet.

-_ Tanya a accouché ce matin d'une petite fille. J'ai parlé avec le médecin et il peut faire le test de paternité demain après midi. Ça te conviendrait ?_

- Oui … oui bien sur.

- _Alors rendez vous à 14h30 au service maternité de l'hôpital._

- D'accord à demain.

- _Au revoir._

Je referme mon téléphone, je vais savoir. Enfin. Je reste quelque minutes immobile assis sur mon lit avant de m'habiller et d'aller rejoindre Bella.

Je la trouve dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Elle ne m'a pas entendu arrivé. Je décide de prendre la parole tout de suite :

- Tanya a accouché ce matin.

Elle se retourne vivement. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, son visage reflète une certaine panique. Je poursuis.

- J'ai rendez-vous demain à l'hôpital pour faire le test.

Elle s'approcha et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sur.

Je lui souris. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et me regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Son regard me transperça.

_Bella PDV_

Je ne pouvais pas détaché mon regard du sien. Il va enfin savoir, il attend ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il était angoissé. Il fini par se détaché de mon regard et m'annonça qu'il n'avais pas faim et qu'il allait passer la soirée dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas insisté. Il avait besoin d'être seul, la dernière chose dont il avait envie était de la compagnie. Notre grande conversation devrait donc attendre.

Je pris mon dîner seule. Je mis un DVD mais ne fis pas attention à l'histoire que je connaissais déjà par cœur. Mon esprit était avec Edward. J'avais tellement envie de le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer, lui dire que tout cela n'est qu'une formalité et qu'après il sera libre. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Peut être que justement après ça il sera lié à cette fille pour la vie. J'espérais sincèrement que non. Pour lui.

_Edward PDV_

Ma nuit fut extrêmement agitée. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce fichu test et aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur ma vie. Il est possible que depuis 24 h je sois père, ça me semble inconcevable. Le peu de temps où j'arrivais à fermer l'œil, je rêvais de bébé.

Je fini par me lever à 6h30 ce matin là. Mon estomac était noué, il m'a été impossible d'avaler quoi que soit. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me détendre. Le piano ! Oui mais Bella dort encore je ne veux pas la réveiller et puis vu l'heure qu'il est, les voisins ne vont pas apprécié ! Et si j'allais courir un peu ! Je ne fais jamais ça mais … si une fois je l'ai fait, c'est le jour où Tanya m'a quitté. Je pars dans ma chambre me changer pour enfiler un jogging et un tee-shirt.

J'ai couru dans le parc situé à côté de la fac, longtemps. Les nombreuses chansons contenu dans mon Ipod ont eu le temps de toute défiler.

Quand je suis rentré à l'appartement Bella était levée. Il était plus de 10 h. Quand elle me vit elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai été courir.

- C'est nouveau !

- C'est très rare. Je vais prendre une douche.

Je ne lui est même pas laisser le temps de répondre que je filais vers la salle de bain. Je sais que je ne suis pas très sympa avec elle depuis hier soir et même un peu froid mais tout ce que je veux c'est être seul. Quand tout sera fini, je lui expliquerais, je m'excuserais mais je suis sur qu'elle comprend.

Juste après la douche, je fini par m'endormir dans sur mon lit. Je me réveille vers 12 h 30. Bella est en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine.

- Tu as faim ? Je t'ai fait une assiette au cas où.

- Je vais essayer de manger un peu.

Un réalité, je n'ai réussit à avaler que quelques bouchées de pâtes.

Je partis de la maison pour l'hôpital assez tôt, je ne voulais surtout pas être en retard. La maternité était au dernier étage. Je me présentais au secrétariat en donnant le but de ma visite. La secrétaire m'indiqua une salle d'attente en précisant que l'on viendrait me chercher. À peine assis, un homme brun vint m'interpeller :

- Edward ?

- Oui.

- Je me présente, Démétri Volturi.

Je serre la main qu'il me tend. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sans rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin vint chercher Démétri. Quand il ressortit ce fut à moi d'enter.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen.

- Bonjour.

- Je vous en prie, essayez vous.

Je m'exécutai.

- Je vais vous expliquer le processus de ce test. Je vais vous prélever un peu de sang comme je l'ai fait avec le deuxième père potentiel. Nous avons prélevé un peu de sang au bébé ce matin. Il ne reste donc plus que vous. Une fois cela fait, nous allons envoyer tout les échantillons au labo pour analyse. Vous avez des questions ?

- Dans combien de temps aurons nous les résultats ?

- Dans environs 3 jours.

- D'accord.

- Je vous laisse vous installer sur la table d'examen. Je me dirige donc vers celle-ci en tremblant. Ce que le médecin ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Vous avez peur des prises de sang ?

- Non j'ai peur du résultat.

- ça, malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour vous !

Le médecin me fit cette prise de sang et je m'empressais de quitter la salle. Dans le couloir, je vis une jeune mère avec son enfant dans les bras. Je me mis à penser à Tanya, je pouvais au moins aller la voir un instant. Je suis donc aller demander le numéro de sa chambre à la secrétaire.

Devant sa chambre, je pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper.

- Entrez.

J'ouvre la porte et Tanya semble vraiment très surprise de me voir.

- Edward ? Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir ici !

- Je viens de faire la prise de sang et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir.

- ça me fait plaisir, surtout après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Je me rapproche de son lit, à côté je vois un petit berceau. Mes yeux s'attardent dessus et Tanya me demande :

- Tu veux la voir ?

- Euh …

- Approche, elle ne va pas te mordre.

Je m'avance un peu plus et me penche sur le petit lit. La petite dormait. Elle est magnifique, elle a quelque petit cheveux blond sur la tête.

- Dommage qu'elle me ressemble en quelque sorte. Si elle avait ressemblé à Démétri ou à toi on aurait été fixé enfin, on aurait eu une idée.

- Oui mais elle est très belle.

Elle me sourit. C'est à ce moment là que Démétri entra dans la pièce.

- Je vais vous laisser, annonçais-je.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui te fais fuir !

- Non c'est … j'ai des trucs à faire.

Je me suis dépêché de rentrer à la maison. Bella m'attendais, elle été entrain de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Quand elle me vit elle se précipita sur moi.

- Alors ?

- Réponse dans 3 jours.

- Oh !

- J'ai l'impression que ça va être les 3 jours les plus long de ma vie !

- Je me doute. Tu sais que si tu as besoin …

- Je sais mais là j'ai surtout envie de rester seul.

Elle me sourit

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.

- Je pense que je vais jouer un peu de piano, ça me détend toujours.

- J'adore t'écouter jouer.

Cette nuit là, je ne dormi pas beaucoup. Les deux autres nuits non plus d'ailleurs. Mon cerveau était sans cesse en ébullition. J'avais raison, ce fut les trois jours les plus long de ma vie. Je comptais les heures me séparant du résultat de ce test.

Un après-midi, je reçu un appel de l'hôpital, les résultats étaient arrivé. Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort contre ma poitrine. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais ma veste et couru vers l'hôpital, vers ce résultat qui allait sceller le destin de 4 personnes. L'employé du laboratoire me donna mes résultats. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je sortis du bâtiment et m'assis sur un banc dans le parc de l'hôpital. J'ouvre maladroitement l'enveloppe cherchant des yeux la phrase annonçant le résultat. Je vis des tonnes de symboles, de chiffres mais rien. Enfin la phrase, cette phrase, me sauta au yeux :

_Vous n'êtes pas le père biologique de l'enfant Sarah Dénali._

Je du relire la phrase plusieurs fois avant de réaliser. Je ne suis pas le père. Oh mon dieu, quel soulagement ! Je cours une dernière fois vers la maternité pour voir Tanya. Elle était avec Démétri, tout les deux avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, eux aussi ont eu les résultats.

- Je … je voulais juste vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux avec votre fille.

- Merci Edward.

Je suis repartit immédiatement, ne voulant pas plus déranger ce moment en famille. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je me sens tellement léger à présent ! Il faut que je partage ce bonheur avec quelque un, avec Bella précisément.

Je me rue dans notre appartement. Elle sort de la douche, les cheveux tout mouillés.

- BELLA.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la soulevant du sol ce qui la fit rire.

- Edward mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est pas moi.

- C'est pas toi quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas le père de l'enfant de Tanya, je viens d'avoir les résultats.

- Mais c'est génial.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulager.

_Bella PDV_

Je suis si contente pour Edward ! Il a l'air si heureux. Il me fit tournoyer encore quelque instant. Je ne pu m'empêche de rire devant sa démonstration de joie.

- Edward, arrête de me faire tourner comme ça, je vais être malade sinon !

Il me reposa au sol. Ses yeux transpercèrent les miens. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Avant que je ne m'aperçoive de ce qu'il faisait, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça y est, on y est enfin ! Ce moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé.

Au début, je fut si surprise que je ne réagis pas puis reprenant mes esprit, je lui rendis son baiser. Ce fut un baisser relativement chaste et doux, nous ne faisions que toucher nos lèvres.

Il se recula pour me regarder. Je vis dans ses yeux le doute. Il pensait que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ? Comment pouvais-t-il penser cela ? Il baissa les yeux et commença à parler :

- Bella … je …

Ne voulant pas l'entendre s'excuser pour un acte dont je rêve depuis des mois, je me jette sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ce deuxième contact fut plus passionné. Nos lèvres se touchèrent plus durement. J'entrouvris la bouche afin de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres. En sentant cela, il ouvrit sa bouche permettant à ma langue d'entrer en contact avec la sienne. Nos langues dansèrent et se caressèrent un long moment. Nos lèvres finirent se séparer afin que nous reprenions notre souffle.

- Bella … si tu savais … depuis quand j'attends ça !

- Et moi donc !

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et nos langues reprirent leur délicieuse danse. Edward commença à me faire reculer. Je sentis le bord du canapé cogné contre mes genou me forçant à m'asseoir. Ce geste interrompit notre baiser. J'attrapais Edward par le col de son tee-shirt pour l'entraîner avec moi dans ma chute. Il s'était rattrapé au bord du canapé pour ne pas me tomber dessus. Je le fit basculer sur le coté et me positionna à califourchon sur lui. Il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres. Mes mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux essayant de garder le maximum de contact entre son visage et le mien. Je sentis ses mains passer sous mon tee-shirt, me donnant des frissons de plaisir quand soudain on frappa à la porte.

Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Ça doit être Alice, elle m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour aller se faire un ciné avec toute la bande.

Je me détachais d'Edward pour lui parler de ma supposition sur notre invité mystère. Il semblait très frustré, moi aussi j'en suis certaine. Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber !

Je me lève pour aller ouvrir à … Alice ! Elle était avec Jasper. C'est donc partit pour le ciné ! Si elle savait que j'avais quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire !

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Bon avec ce chapitre le problème Tanya est réglé. Je ne pouvais pas faire que cet enfant soit celui d'Edward, c'était pas possible pour moi. Et très important aussi, Bella et Edward ont ENFIN avancé dans leur relation ! Bon ils ont été interrompu par Alice, c'est drôle comme des fois on a des envies de meurtre ! Après tout la pauvre Alice ne pouvais pas savoir !

Prochain chapitre lemon. Soirée chaude entre eux deux même avec les autres à côté. Et oui ! On peut dire que quand Edward et Bella se lachent, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié !

J'ai pris un peu de retard pour l'écriture des chapitres. D'habitude, j'ai 3 ou 4 chapitres d'avance là j'en ai qu'un et encore il est pas fini. C'est sur que le prochain sera publié dimanche comme d'habitude et je ferai tout pour tenir les délais et publié aussi mercredi prochain. J'ai des cours et c'est pas toujours évident de trouver du temps ! De toute manière à la fin de chaque chapitre je vous dirais ce qu'il en est.

à dimanche.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le grand moment

Comme promis on est dimanche donc nouveau chapitre.

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, on a dépassé les 100 et pour être franche je n'aurais jamais cru ! Alors un grand merci à tout ceux qui prenne le temps de me laisser un petit mot mais aussi à ceux qui me lise même s'il ne laisse pas de reviews.

Comme je l'avais déjà dis ce chapitre est un lemon pratiquement à 100 %. J'espère que vous ne trouverai pas Bella trop ... trop entreprenante. Je me me suis poser la question et je me suis dis tant pis elle a bien le droit de se lacher un peu !

Aller, c'est partit pour mon tout premier lemon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Le grand moment**

_Edward PDV_

Lorsque Alice a frappé à la porte, elle a signé son arrêt de mort. Non mais c'est vrai, les choses bougeaient enfin avec Bella et il a fallu qu'on soit interrompu par ma sœur ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au cinéma, je suis sur qu'on aurait pût trouver beaucoup plus intéressant à faire avec Bella ! On était quand même bien partit ! Malheureusement on ne pouvait rien dire à Alice.

- Coucou vous deux !

Alice se précipite pour nous embrasser Bella et moi, Jasper la suivant.

- Vous faites une de ces têtes tout les deux, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rien.

Bella et moi avions répondu en même temps, rien de telle pour se vendre. Jasper n'a pas remarqué ce détail mais Alice … Elle leva ses sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut y aller sinon on va rater le début du film. Emmett et Rosalie nous attendent là-bas.

Nous nous mîmes en route vers une soirée qui s'annoncé être très longue. Nous prîmes chacun notre voiture. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Bella dans ma voiture.

- Je sais pas toi mais moi je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au cinéma.

Bella me dit ces paroles en posant sa main sur ma cuisse en remontant doucement vers mon entrejambe. Oh putain, elle veut que je meurt de combustion spontané ou quoi ? Je tente de me ressaisir et de rester concentrer sur la route, histoire de ne pas rentrer dans un arbre.

- Si tu crois que j'en ai envie …

- J'avais beaucoup plus intéressant en tête.

Sa main s'était posée sur mon entrejambe qui commencé déjà à durcir. Je ne l'aurais pas cru comme ça ! Pour le coup, toute les barrières que nous étions fixé afin de rester raisonnables sont tombées et tant mieux.

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter sinon je ne pourrais pas sortir de la voiture !

Elle se mit à rire mais retira sa main. Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire une fois plonger dans l'obscurité du cinéma ! Je crains le pire mais en même temps j'ai hâte de le découvrir !

Je me gare non loin de Jasper et Alice. Nous descendons rejoindre les autres devant l'entrée du cinéma. Je regarde Bella, elle a un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ?

- Salut, nous interpella Emmett.

Nous saluons ce dernier ainsi que Rosalie.

- Alors on va voir quoi ? demandais-je réalisant soudain que je n'en ai aucune idée.

- « Course contre la mort », me répondit Rosalie.

- Il nous reste à peine 5 minutes avant le début du film, s'impatienta Alice.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le guichet et achetons nos tickets. Nous nous installons dans la salle. Elle est très peu remplie, je ne sais pas quel genre de film nous allons voir mais apparemment ça n'intéresse pas les foules ! Je suis assis en bout de rangée, Bella à côté de moi suivit de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett.

La lumière s'éteint et dès les premières images du film je comprends que c'est un film d'horreur quelconque, un choix d'Alice bien sûr. Elle adore ce genre de film contrairement à moi. Non seulement, elle me bousille ma soirée avec Bella mais en plus elle m'oblige à voir un film dont elle sait pertinemment que je n'aimerai pas l'histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour Bella et moi mais quand même …

Prés d'une heure s'écoule et Bella reste parfaitement sage. Je me détends. Dans la voiture nous étions seul mais là nous sommes dans un lieu public, qui plus est, juste à côté de nos amis, elle n'osera pas. Je me trompais.

Je sentis sa main se poser, comme dans la voiture, sur mon entrejambe. Cette fille est folle ! À cette sensation, je laisse échapper un léger cri de surprise étouffé. Je me tourne vers Bella qui me regarde avec un sourire machiavélique. Je vis les autres me regarder aussi. Merde ils m'ont entendu. Faut dire qu'elle a attendu un moment de silence dans le film pour faire ça ! Je leur souri, je dois passer pour un gros taré !

Bella, qui avait retiré sa main voyant les autres se tourné vers moi, la remis au même endroit que précédemment. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à ce contact. Elle masse légèrement mon membre à travers mon pantalon. C'est horrible. Enfin par horrible je ne veux par dire que je n'aime pas ce qu'elle me fait, bien au contraire, mais comment je peux résister à lui sauter dessus même en plein cinéma ! J'essaye de respirer profondément pour me calmer mais c'est impossible.

Je sens ses doigts passer sous mon tee-shirt et me caresser les abdominaux du bout de ses ongles. Ces gestes suffisent à m'envoyer des frissons dans tout le corps. Je ferme les yeux et profite de cette caresse légèrement moins dangereuse mais tout aussi plaisante. Ses doigts descendent de plus en plus bas jusqu'à frôler le bords de mon pantalon. Je retiens mon souffle quand elle déboutonne mon jean juste assez pour y passer ses doigts. Je jette un coup d'œil vers les autres. Bella semble très absorbé dans le film et les autres ont également les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Au moins personne n'a rien remarqué !

Sa main a passé la barrière de mon jean et cherche le rebord de mon boxer. Elle ne va quand même pas faire ça ! Quand elle trouve l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement, elle passe ses doigts dessous. Je me mets à respirer difficilement. Sa main descend de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle effleure la base de mon sexe. Soudain elle enroule ses doigts autour de mon membre déjà dur. Je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer les gémissements qui menace de m'échapper. Elle se met à me caresser doucement mais la sensation est incroyable. Rien que l'idée que ce soit sa main à elle qui me fasse ça me fait perdre la raison.

Le plaisir monte de plus en plus. Je ne cesse de me tortiller sur mon siège en tentant de ravaler les petits gémissements qui s'échappent de ma bouche. Heureusement que le son du film les couvre contrairement à tout à l'heure ! Si elle continue comme ça je vais craquer, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir comme ça encore longtemps. J'agrippe le bras de Bella de toute mes force en faisant en sorte malgré tout de ne pas la blesser. Elle comprend le message et retire sa main de mon pantalon. Quelque seconde plus tard elle rattache les boutons qu'elle avait défaits en m'adressant un grand sourire. Le pire c'est qu'elle est fière d'elle !

Mais le problème c'est que maintenant je vais devoir me calmer. Je tente de reprendre une respiration normale, de me vider la tête. Il faut que je pense à un truc, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me calmer. Euh … Les seules images que mon cerveau produit après ce que je viens de vivre ne sont pas faites pour me calmer. J'essaye finalement de me concentrer sur le film. Une fille est entrain de se faire découper à la tronçonneuse. C'est dégueulasse mais ça ne marche pas comme je l'espérais. Bon vite trouve autre chose avant … que le lumière se rallume. Ce qu'elles viennent justement de faire ! Et merde. J'attrape ma veste et la met devant moi pour cacher mon état. En me voyant faire, Bella se met à rire. Les autres la regarde d'un air étonné.

- Qu'y a t-il de si drôle Bella ? demanda Alice

- Rien. T'inquiète pas les film d'horreur me fond toujours ça, répondit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il va falloir que je fasse une collection de DVD de film d'horreur pour la maison ! Ça risque d'être … non il faut pas que je pense à ça !

- ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer ? demanda Emmett.

Non surtout pas pitié Emmett !

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Bella.

Elle cherche a me torturer c'est pas possible autrement. Bien. Elle veut jouer, on va jouer. Moi aussi je peux la mettre au supplice.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un bar non loin du cinéma. Il est relativement bondé mais nous trouvons malgré tout une table assez grande pour nous 6. Un barmen vient prendre nos commandes et une fois servit nous nous mettons à parler du film. Enfin les autres parce que moi j'ai pas vu grand-chose avec tout ça !

Pendant qu'ils partent sur le débat de « quel mort a était la meilleur », je décide d'attaquer. Je commence par mettre ma main sur son genou, très innocemment pour la mettre en confiance. Elle me regarde en souriant gentiment. Je lui retourne son sourire et me tourne vers les autres, l'air de suivre la conversation. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil et quand je vois qu'elle ne fait plus attention à ma main, je commence doucement à la remonter. Au début, elle n'y fait pas spécialement attention puis quand j'arrive très près de son intimité, elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillé par la surprise. Je me contente d'hocher la tête l'air de dire « tu vois que moi aussi je peux jouer ».

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure et se met à regarder la table pour masquer son trouble. Mes doigts atteignent la fermeture éclair de son jean. Je la descends. Bella tourne sa tête vers moi. Je peux lire sur ses lèvres « t'es malade ». Je lui fais oui de la tête. Elle me souris malgré tout et cache sa tête dans ses mains.

Je reprends là où je m'étais arrêté. Je glisse deux doigts dans l'ouverture de son jean. Je sens la dentelles de son sous vêtement. Je descends mes doigts pour trouver son intimité. Bon sang, elle est trempée.

- ça ne va pas Bella ? Demande Rosalie inquiète.

Bella relève la tête.

- Euh … je … je suis juste fatigué.

- Tu devrais la ramener Edward.

- C'est une bonne idée on va y aller.

Très bonne idée même Rose. Je pourrais même te prendre dans mes bras pour avoir suggérer ça.

Bella et moi nous levâmes. Je garde ma veste devant moi. Ce que je viens de faire n'a absolument pas arranger mon problème ! Mais Bella n'a pas refermer la fermeture éclaire de son jean.

- Euh … Bella ?

Elle se dirige vers ma sœur qui lui fait signe d'approcher. Aurait-elle remarquer quelque chose ici ou au cinéma ? Alice lui parle à l'oreille. Bella dirige son regard vers son jean pour remonter discrètement sa fermeture éclair. Je lui vois murmurer un « merci ».

Nous disons au revoir à tout le monde et nous dirigeons vers la voiture. Je crois que si il n'y avait pas le risque d'éveiller les soupçons nous aurions même couru !

Une fois dans la voiture nous nous mîmes à rire.

- Tu te rend compte, et si le autres avait remarquer quelque chose ? me demanda Bella.

- Je te retourne la question.

- Disons qu'on est quitte alors.

- Ok.

Je la regarde intensément, sans bouger, je suis hypnotisé par ses yeux.

- Tu pourrais démarrer à moins que tu veuilles que je te saute dessus sur ce parking.

Je m'empresse de démarrer. Je ne respecte pas vraiment les limitation de vitesse mais je suis beaucoup trop impatient.

_Bella PDV_

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui ma pris, je n'ai jamais été aussi entreprenante avec un homme. Je n'ai connu que Jacob et même quand ça aller encore entre nous je n'ai jamais osé faire ce genre de truc. Ce doit être Edward qui me rend comme ça, je ne vois que ça. Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal et ça me met en confiance du coup …ba je me lâche. Peut être un peu trop même. J'espère qu'il ne ma pas prise pour une folle ou une obsédée. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il a un grand sourire sur le visage. Ah ba non, je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir choqué ! C'est pas possible, ce trajet est interminable ! Nous ne sommes qu'à 5 minutes de voiture mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que nous roulons.

Enfin ! Il se gare sur le parking de l'immeuble. Il sort de la voiture et je l'imite. Il se retourne vers moi pour m'attendre. Il me tend une main que je saisis. Il m'entraîne alors dans les escalier conduisant à notre appartement.

Nous arrivons devant notre porte. J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner vers lui qu'il a déjà insérer la clé dans la serrure. Je crois que j'y suis aller un peu fort ce soir mais je voulais définitivement effacer le doute que j'ai vu dans ces yeux lorsqu'il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure, lui faire comprendre que c'est lui que je veux et que je suis sûr de moi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai réussit mon coup ! Il ouvre la porte à la volé. Il m'attrape par le bras pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur avant de me plaquer sur le mur de l'entrée tout en refermant la porte avec son pied.

Je sens ses lèvres se poser durement sur les miennes. Il essaye de faire entrer sa langue dans ma bouche, je le laisse faire volontiers. J'enfoui mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'Edward masse d'une main ma hanche et de l'autre l'une de mes fesses. Nous restons longtemps comme ça à faire danser nos langues. Sa bouche quitte la mienne, se promène sur ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille dont il mordille le lobe. J'adore ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir. Ça fait réagir Edward qui me soulève par les fesses pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ça langue traîne sur mon cou alors qu'il se déplace vers sa chambre.

J'entends la porte qui claque contre le mur avant qu'Edward ne me pose sur le lit. Il est au-dessus de moi. Il s'est arrêté et me regarde intensément. Décider à le faire réagir, je passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Je me mets à caresser ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. J'ai une irrésistible envie de les voir alors j'attrape le bord de son tee-shirt et commence à lui retirer. Il m'aide en levant les bras avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à mon cou. Je sens qu'il me retire mon retire mon débardeur qui fini sur le sol. Il plonge sa tête entre mes seins. Il me caresse de sa langue sur toute la surface découverte de ma poitrine. Je le sens passer les mains dans mon dos et me détacher mon soutien-gorge. Il le jette à travers la pièce. Il se stop un instant pour regarder ma poitrine.

- Tu es magnifique.

Il replonge vers mes seins, mordillant et léchant mes tétons durcis. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en le plaqua davantage contre moi.

Edward frotte son bassin contre le miens. Cette friction est délicieuse et nous arrache à tout deux des gémissements de plaisir.

Je commence à déplacer mes mains le long de son torse, de plus en plus bas à la recherche de la ceinture de son jean. Lorsqu'Edward comprend mes intensions, il décolle légèrement son corps du mien pour me permettre de lui enlever son pantalon plus facilement. J'ai profite pour le pousser et le faire s'allonger sur le lit. Son pantalon rejoint le reste de nos vêtement sur le sol. Je me retrouve là à moitié nue à califourchon sur un Edward presque entièrement nu. Je prends un instant pour admirer son corps parfait. Je commence par suivre le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Arriver à l'élastique de son boxer, je peux constater qu'il est vraiment très à l'étroit dedans ! Je décide donc de le libérer de son dernier vêtement.

Je me penche sur lui, laissant ma langue traîner sur tout son corps. Je l'entends grogner de contentement. Je m'applique à sucer l'un de ses mamelon alors que ma main descend vers son sexe. Je le saisie à pleine main. Je sens Edward se tendre.

- Oh putain Bella !

Je dirige ma langue tout doucement vers le bas, tout en continuant à le caresser de ma langue. Ma bouche viens prendre son sexe. Mes coup de langue sur son sexe ainsi que les va et viens produit par ma bouche lui provoque de long gémissements et grognements. J'adore l'entendre grogner !

Soudain il m'attrape et me relève, me plaquant à son tour contre le lit. Il m'écarte directement les cuisses et plonge sa tête vers mon intimité. Sa langue commence par caresser le moindre pli de mon sexe. Lorsqu'il trouve mon clitoris, il le lèche, l'aspire, le mordille, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir. Il fait entrer l'un de ses doigts en moi en prenant un mouvement de va et viens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser mes hanche vers lui. Il fait alors entrer un deuxième doigt.

- Edward, oui, continu.

Il ne me laisse aucun répit et je sens bientôt mes muscles se resserrer sur ses doigts. Mon orgasme est tout proche.

- Oui Edward, EDWARD.

Mon corps continue à trembler pendant qu'Edward recouvre mon corps de baiser. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon oreille.

- Tu es délicieuse. J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, je m'empare de ses lèvres. Il se détache de moi pour se pencher vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Je reconnaît la boite de préservatifs qu'Emmett lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Pour le coup, il a eu une bonne idée lui ! Il installe un préservatif sur son sexe et vient se repositionner entre mes cuisses. Je sens le bout de son sexe devant mon entrée. Il me caresse doucement avant de commencer à me pénétrer.

Il y va lentement, presque trop lentement. Je bascule mon bassin vers lui pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Il fini de me pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein, provocant nos cris de plaisir. Nous nous arrêtons un instant pour nous regarder dans les yeux. Puis Edward commence à se mouvoir en moi. C'est si bon de le sentir en moi. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour lui permettre de me pénétrer encore plus. Il accélère un peu ses mouvements mais ce n'est pas assez.

- Plus fort … Edward … prend moi plus fort.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il prend un rythme très rapide. Je suis incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Je sens que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Mes cris se font de plus en plus fort tandis qu'Edward augmente encore la cadence. Je perd pied et me laisse entraîner dans l'orgasme, Edward me suivant quelque seconde plus tard.

Edward se laissa retomber sur le côté. Je le sentis s'éloigner une seconde le temps de jeter le préservatif. Quand il revint, je me blotti contre son torse, ses bras enserrant mon corps. Il déposa des baisers dans mes cheveux pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle.

- Bella ?

- Oui.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu me juges mal.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je ne veux que du sexe avec toi parce ce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Va-t-il me dire ce que je veux entendre ? Je n'ose pas y croire ce serai trop beau.

- Je … je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais. Je …

J'attendis qu'il continue mais il n'ajouta rien. Je me redresse de tel manière à ce que je puisse plonger mes yeux dans les siens et que ma main vienne caresser sa joue. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retienne de me dire quelque chose quoi que ce soit. Il me semble que l'on a déjà suffisamment tourner autour du pot, il est temps de tout se dire même si ce n'est pas évident.

- Dis moi Edward.

- Ce n'est rien d'important.

- Je suis sur du contraire, je veux savoir.

Il soupire.

- Bella … je … je t'aime.

Je n'en revenais pas je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration aussi franche ! Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais vraiment en faite. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sens folle de joie. Je ne peux même plus parler tellement l'émotion est vive. La seule chose dont je suis capable pour le montrer mon amour c'est de l'embrasser passionnément. Je tente de faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire. À bout de souffle, nous séparons nos lèvres pour nous regarder. Tout l'amour que je vis dans ses yeux me rendit l'usage de la parole :

- Je t'aime aussi Edward, depuis si longtemps.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Il m'allongea sur le dos pendant que ses mains commençais à me caresser le ventre.

La soirée est mal partie mais elle fini en beauté !

* * *

Bon ba voilà, ne soyez pas trop dur c'est mon premier lemon et c'était pas évident. J'espère que c'était pas trop mauvais quand même !

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère le finir pour mercredi. J'en suis à peu prés à la moitié mais cette semaine j'étais malade et j'avait plutôt envie de rester bien au chaud dans mon lit qu'autre chose ! Du coup j'ai aussi des cours à ratraper aussi la galère quoi ! Bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie tout le monde s'en fou. Juste pour dire que le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi normalement. Ne m'en voulais pas trop si j'ai un peu de retard.

à mercredi (j'espère).


	13. Chapitre 13 : Projets

J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à publier aujourd'hui mais je viens juste de finir ce chapitre. Je publie plus tard que d'habitude mais on est encore mercredi !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Aparemment le lemon vous a plus, je suis vraiment contente. J'avais très peur que ça n'aille pas. Du coup je vous en ai mis encore un petit dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Projets**

_Edward PDV_

Je me sens sortir tout doucement du sommeil. Je me sens si bien. Je tiens Bella dans mes bras et rien que ça me donne l'impression d'être au paradis. J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne vois que le sommet de sa tête qui repose sur mon torse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qui s'est passer hier soir et ce que l'on s'est dis ensuite. Elle m'aime et c'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer. Je la sens s'agiter dans son sommeil, elle va bientôt se réveiller. Je lui caresse tendrement le dos.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjours mon cœur, bien dormi ?

- Oui. C'est encore mieux dans tes bras.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je lui fis un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle releva la tête pour atteindre mes lèvres. Je ne me fis pas prier pour accéder à sa demande.

- Il est quelle heure ?

Je regarde mon réveil.

- 10h30.

Bella grogna de frustration.

- Il va falloir que j'aille bosser, me dis t-elle dans un soupir.

Je sais qu'elle déteste travailler le samedi. Ce serrai plus facile si elle pouvais avoir un week-end de temps en temps mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et encore elle ne travaillerai que le samedi, beaucoup de gens travaille le samedi après tout, mais elle travaille tout le dimanche aussi. J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit d'accord.

- Bella …

- Oui ?

- Je me suis dit quelque chose …

- Quoi ?

- Et bien … j'ai pensé que tu pourrait reprendre tes études.

Elle s'assis brusquement dans le lit en me regardant d'une manière étrange.

- Je ne crois pas que j'en serrai capable, me dit-t elle en baissant la tête.

Je passe ma main sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Bien sur que si tu en es capable. Tu es une fille intelligente et curieuse. Tu va réussir. Je t'aiderai à travailler s'il le faut.

- Admettons mais que pourrais-je bien faire ?

- Tu ne voulais pas faire des études de biologie ?

- Si mais …

- Ne te fâche pas mais j'en ai parler à mon père et …

- Quoi ?

- Bella s'il te plaît.

- Ok, je t'écoute.

- Bien. Alors les inscriptions son normalement terminés mais mon père connais bien le doyen de la fac et il pourrait lui en toucher deux mots pour que tu puisse intégrer la fac en septembre. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Elle resta un instant sans rien dire. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, elle peut être parfois si obstinée.

- écoute Edward c'est très généreux de ta part et de la part de ton père aussi mais je ne veux pas bénéficier de piston.

- C'est pas ça, tu … tu veux vraiment attendre les prochaines inscriptions ? Tu pense que tu va tenir encore un an avec ce boulot ? Je sais bien que non. Je l'ai bien vu … tu ne supporte plus ce travail. Quand tu rentres le soir … plus le temps passe et plus tu es de mauvaise humeur quand tu rentre. C'est pas vraiment du piston, les inscriptions sont finies depuis quelques jours, c'est pas comme si tu t'y prenais la veille de la rentrée ! Tu mérite de réussir.

- Je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon.

- ça c'est ce qu'il a voulu te faire croire. Il t'a déjà gâché plusieurs années de ton passé, ne le laisse pas gâcher ton avenir.

Je sais qu'elle sait que je parle de Jacob. Je ne veux pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir mais parfois j'ai l'impression que ce que ce monstre lui a dit est vrai pour elle. Il a réussit à lui faire perdre toute la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, en ces capacités. Moi je sais que c'est une fille déterminée et quand elle veux quelque chose, elle peux l'avoir si elle s'en donne les moyens.

- Essaye au moins.

- Je … je rêve de ça mais …

- Alors fait le Bella. Prends ta vie en main.

Elle réfléchie quelques instants avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un sourire.

- J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à la fac.

- J'en parlerai à mon père et je te jure que tu réalisera tes rêves.

Bella se rapprocha de moi pour me donner un baiser. J'adore sentir la chaleur et la douceur de ces lèvres sur les miennes. Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures mais Bella se dégage rapidement.

- Il faut que je me prépare pour aller bosser.

Dans un soupir, elle se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain. Moi je me rallonge dans le lit. Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que j'ai d'être avec elle. Je regarde l'heure, je vois qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant de partir. Je décide donc d'aller lui préparer son petit déjeuner pour lui faire gagner et du temps … et aussi parce que j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir que Bella arrive dans la cuisine.

- Surprise !

- C'est pour moi ?

Je lui fait un grand sourire en guise de réponse. Elle m'embrassa passionnément avant de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et commença à manger. Mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle et il n'y a pas que son physique, même si elle est magnifique, elle a ce petit quelque chose qui me fait craquer.

Je décide de l'emmener à son travail. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle revienne mais ça ne sera pas avant 21 h.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tuer la journée. Je décide donc d'appeler Emmett.

- _Allo._

- Salut Emmett c'est Edward.

- _Salut toi. Alors qu'est-ce qui me vaut la joie de t'entendre._

- J'avais envie de passer l'après midi entre mec avec Jasper ça te dit ?

-_ Là tu ne le sais pas mais tu me sauves la vie. Rosalie voulais me traîner pour aller faire du shopping. Elle ira avec Alice. Elle se fera une joie de l'accompagner. Elles pourront même emmener Bella !_

- Bella travaille jusqu'à 21 h.

- _Je suis sur qu'elle préfère travailler que de faire les magasins avec ces deux furies._

- N'en soit pas si sûr !

- _Elle a des problèmes à son travail ?_

- Non. Je t'expliquerai.

- _Ok. J'appelle Jazz et on se retrouve à 15 h au bar à coté de la fac ?_

- à tout à l'heure alors.

Nous étions tout les trois à la terrasse du café depuis une bonne heure déjà, à discuter de tout et rien quand Emmett mis sur le tapis un sujet dont je n'étais pas sur de vouloir parler avec lui, pour l'instant en tout cas.

- Alors Ed, t'en est où avec Bella ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Allez vivre avec une aussi jolie fille ça doit forcement te donner quelques idées !

Si il savait que en effet, oui, il avait raison et surtout que ces idées ont été assouvies !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je en évitent soigneusement de le regarder.

Grave erreur !

- Notre petit Eddie aurait- il vraiment des idées cochonnes ?

- Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Et même si c'était le cas ça ne te regarde pas.

- Blague mis à part vous en êtes où ? Demanda Jasper.

Je le regarde sans trouver quoi lui répondre.

- J'ai bien vue les regards que vous vous lancier hier soir.

- Mais …

- Putain alors c'est vrai il y a un truc entre vous ! intervint Emmett. Je disais ça juste pour t'embêter.

- Et bien, je crois que tu as tapé dans le mille. Pour une fois ! se moqua Jasper.

Je me sentais affreusement gêné. Je voulais garder ce qui se passe entre Bella et moi juste pour nous encore un petit moment et surtout que Bella soit avec moi lorsque les autres l'apprendrait.

- Comment tu as su Jasper ?

- Alice m'a parlé de ses doutes et …

- Alice est au courant ? J'en étais sur !

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Du coup après qu'elle m'en ai parler, je vous ai mieux observé et c'est vrai qu'il y a un truc qui passe entre vous deux, je ne saurais pas comment définir ça autrement. Quand je vous ai vu danser ensemble à ton anniversaire comme ça collé l'un contre l'autre, j'ai cru que c'était bon mais apparemment rien n'avait changé entre vous.

- Parce qu'il ont danser ensemble !

- Si tu avais été moins occupé à tripoter Rosalie tu l'aurais vue !

Emmett se mis à bouder. Jasper repris son interrogatoire :

- Alors ?

- Alors … euh …

- Putain, il s'est passer un truc ! repris Emmett, sortie visiblement de sa bouderie.

Je ne pu retenir un sourire en repensant ce qu'il s'est passer hier soir. Je suis persuader que mon sourire devait être parfaitement nié mais c'est plus fort que moi. D'ailleurs Emmett ne se priva pas pour me le faire remarquer.

- Toi tu as le sourire du mec qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air avec la fille de ses rêves ! Je me trompe ?

- Ben … euh … non.

Ça ne servait à rien de nier.

- J'en était sur, dit Emmett d'un air victorieux.

- Je suis vraiment content pour toi et Bella, ajouta Jasper.

Mes deux amis était sincèrement heureux pour moi, chacun le montrant à sa façon. Jasper tout en discrétion et en finesse et Emmett toujours aussi … Emmett c'est à dire très porter sur les blagues très lourdes ayant de préférence un rapport avec le sexe.

_Bella PDV_

Ce soir je ne travaille pas et Edward a décidé de m'emmener au resto. C'est notre première vraie sortie en couple. Je n'est jamais connue ça, pas vraiment. Avec Jacob c'était … il est tellement possessif que je me sentais étouffer dans notre relation. Ça c'était avant d'être effrayer. Mais je ne veux plus penser à ça. Là je suis bien, avec Edward, nous sommes dans la rue et il me tiens la main en m'adressant de grand sourires de temps en temps. Ah ces sourires ! Je n'arrive jamais à y résister bien longtemps ! Ça me fait tout oublier. Son regard sur moi est tellement différent de celui de Jacob. Celui d'Edward est remplit d'amour et de tendresse.

Arrivés au restaurant, il me tient la porte pour que je puisse entrer. Et oui, Edward a un côté gentlemen et j'avoue que j'adore ça. Il cherche toujours à me faire plaisir et à me rendre heureuse. Je fais de mon mieux pour le faire aussi pour lui. Je ne me sent pas redevable, j'en ai juste envie. Nous nous installons à une table un peu à l'écart. Je vois sur la carte que c'est affreusement cher. Bien évidemment, Edward le sait et je ne préfère pas relever.

Nous sommes heureux d'être simplement l'un avec l'autre, nous discutons de beaucoup de chose, de nos projets d'avenir, sans vraiment évoquer un commun ensemble, il est encore tôt dans notre relation. Edward me parle de ses études de son souhait d'ouvrir son propre cabinet de psychologue ici à Seattle. Moi je lui confit que j'ai toujours rêvé faire de la recherche, surtout dans le domaine médicale. La biologie m'a toujours passionné depuis toute petite. La conversation commence à dévier sur nous deux. Nos regards et nos gestes en disait long. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontraient, nous ne pouvions que difficilement nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Nos mains se frôler sans cesse, nous donnant des frissons. Edward me pris les mains en me disant :

- Jasper et Emmett sont au courant pour nous deux.

- Tu leur a dit ?

- Non. Ils ont deviné. Je crois que mon bonheur devait être un peu trop évident.

Je me mis à rougir. Cette déclaration m'emplit de joie.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse avec toi.

Il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts en me souriant lorsque le serveur vint nous apporter nos desserts.

J'étais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents avant de me coucher. Je rangeais ma brosse à dent lorsque je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille. Les lèvres d'Edward commencèrent à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je rejetais la tête en arrière sur mon épaule pour qu'il puisse mieux atteindre mon cou. Ses mains passèrent sous mon haut pour me caresser le ventre, tout en remontant doucement vers mes seins. Lorsqu'il atteint mon soutien gorge je me retourne vivement vers lui pour m'emparer de sa bouche. Elles s'entrouvrir et nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin pour la première fois depuis ce matin. La journée a été longue sans lui. Ce sentiment de bien être que je ressens lorsqu'il est près de moi m'a manqué. Je m'accroche à son cou, le pressant encore un peu plus contre mon visage.

Il tente de m'enlever mon haut. Je rompt notre baiser pour l'y aider. Il en profite pour m'enlever mon soutien gorge. Je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de désir quand il me regarde ainsi torse nu. Sa bouche va directement se plaquer contre l'un de mes seins alors qu'il me plaque contre son corps. Je m'empresse de détacher sa chemise, ce qui n'est pas évident tellement je suis collé à lui. J'y parvint finalement. Il se détache de moi afin de me regarder. Mon dieu, ce regard me fait fondre à chaque fois.

Edward me déboutonne mon jean, le faisant ensuite coulisser le long de mes jambes en emportant mon shorty avec. Je me retrouve nue devant lui. Il m'attrape et me perche sur le petit meuble à côté du lavabo. Je m'attaque à sa ceinture et lui enlève finalement son pantalon. Je caresse son sexe à travers son boxer. Il laisse échapper un gémissement. Il finit par me repousser doucement, me faisant écarter les jambes. Ses doigts viennent caresser mon sexe déjà complètement mouillé. Il commence à insérer un doigt en moi mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Je me penche vers lui et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Je te veux. Toi en moi. Maintenant.

Sa main s'éloigne doucement de mon intimité. Il enlève son boxer et alors que je le sens prés à me pénétrer, il s'arrête brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?

- J'ai pas mis de préservatif !

- Je ne bouge pas, lui susurrais je à l'oreille.

Edward se précipita hors de la salle de bain et revint moins de 3 secondes plus tard avec un préservatif à la main. Il s'empressa de l'enfiler et revint se placer devant mon entrée. Il me regarda dans les yeux quand il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein, nous faisant crier tout les deux sous la sensation. Il prit tout de suite un rythme puissant. Je m'accrochais à son cou pour éviter de glisser du meuble et me vautrer par terre. Les mains d'Edward était accroché à mes fesses et suivait mon bassin qui bouger en rythme avec le sien. Edward me prenait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir de crier, lui gémissant de plus en plus fort. Je sentais qu'il n'était plus loin et moi non plus. Il passa sa main entre nous pour venir titiller mon clitoris avec son doigt. À peine l'eu-t-il effleurer que je partais dans l'orgasme en hurlant son prénom. Instamment Edward jouissait aussi.

Nous restâmes quelques instants à reprendre notre souffle, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je sentis Edward se retirer de moi pour enlever le préservatif et le jeter dans la poubelle se trouvant juste à côté de nous. Ma tête était collé contre sa poitrine qui se soulever au rythme de sa respiration toujours irrégulière.

- Et ben dit donc !

- Ouais comme tu dis !

- Edward, je crois que je vais reprendre la pilule, ça serra plus simple. On va finir par oublier le préservatif un jour.

- Bonne idée !

Sur ceux, il me pris dans ses bras et m'emmena dans la chambre où nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

En ce mercredi soir, Alice débarqua avec toute la bande. Edward l'avait eu au téléphone plus tôt dans la journée et apparemment elle avait un truc à nous dire. Selon Edward, elle était complètement hystérique, ça promet !

- J'ai eu une super idée, dit Alice en sautillant partout dans le salon.

- Tu pourrais te calmer un peu Alice ! Tu va finir par nous faire une attaque à force d'être toujours exciter comme ça !

- Très drôle Edward. Enfin voilà, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'accorder une semaine de vacances et partir dans la maison de Jacksonville. Alors ça vous dit ?

Tout le monde semblait très enthousiaste. Malheureusement j'allais devoir refroidir un peu l'ambiance.

- Moi je ne peux pas partir, je travaille.

Alice semblait très déçu mais Edward avait une solution toute trouvée. Bien sûr !

- Démissionne ! De toute façon tu devais partir pour la rentrée scolaire. Tu n'es pas à quelques semaines près et ça te reposera avant la rentrée !

Il avait pas tort. Je devais arrêter début septembre pour pouvoir commencer mes cours le 26. Le père d'Edward avait convaincu le doyen de m'inscrire. Il restait encore de la place en biologie et il voulait lui rendre service. Edward refusant de me laisser payer quoi que ce soit, j'avais une petite réserve d'argent en cas de besoin …

- Ok.

- C'est trop génial !

Alice coura vers moi pour me serra dans ses bras.

- Demain séance shopping pour se trouver maillots de bains, serviettes de plage …

Je restait horrifié … encore du shopping, pitié !**

* * *

**

Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Au départ, je voulais faire ce chapitre sur leur vacances et puis j'ai commençais avec la discution d'Edward et Bella et aprés je me suis lancer dans la discution entre mec puis j'ai voulu faire un lemon alors ça faisait peut être trop long si j'avais voulu faire la semaine de vacances avec et surtout vous n'auriez pas eu de chapitre aujourd'hui ! Du coup les vacances seront pour le prochain chapitre.

Pour la suite je préfére prendre large et vous dire plutôt mercredi prochain. Bien sur, si je peux publier avant je publirai avant.

à bientôt.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Vacances

Bonjour tout le monde

Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Vacances**

_Bella PDV_

Les bagages sont faits, tous regroupés dans l'entrée. Je n'ai pas eu à faire la mienne, Alice m'a interdit de préparer quoi que ce soit. Depuis qu'elle sait qu'Edward et moi sommes ensemble, elle veut absolument m'apprendre à m'habiller sexy, pour mon plus grand malheur. Malgré tout, Alice n'est pas avec moi 24 h/24, j'ai réussis à soudoyer Edward (si vous voyez ce que je dire) pour caser quelques trucs dans sa valise.

La journée shopping a été une vrai torture. J'ai eu tord de croire qu'on se contenterai d'acheter des affaires de plage. C'est Alice qui m'a choisit mon maillot de bain et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne couvre pas grand chose ! J'ai eu beau protester, y a rien eu à faire. Elle m'a « autoriser » à prendre un paréo, elle peut être sur que je ne quitterai pas de toute les vacances. Elle est ensuite passer par la case vêtements. Comme si je n'en avait pas assez ! J'ai eu droit à des jupes, des robes … Elle m'en avait acheté des tonnes au début mais selon Alice, il faut renouveler ma garde robe. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à renouveler, je ne les ai jamais mises ! Mieux vaut ne pas la contrarier !

Nous étions donc prés à partir. Edward mis sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture, la mienne étant avec Alice. Elle avait refusé de me la donner de peur que je ne la refasse. Nous nous mîmes ensuite en route vers l'aéroport. Nous devions retrouver les autres là-bas. Alice et Jasper nous attendaient déjà devant l'aéroport. Alice me sauta dessus en criant :

- Bella ! On va trop rigoler, ça va être super tu va voir !

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Alice est contente de partir. Ça fait 3 jours qu'elle saute partout, dit Jasper.

Cette phrase lui valu un regard noir de la part de sa petite amie.

Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent un peu en retard. Alice a fait l'erreur de leur demander ce qu'ils foutaient.

- On a eu une urgence, nous dit Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

Je le crois pas ! On poirotte comme des cons en les attendant pendant que eux s'envoie en l'air ! Je vois Edward lever les yeux au ciel ce qui me fit sourire.

- C'est pas tout ça mais il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas rater l'avion, nous dit Alice.

Nous arrivons finalement à monter dans l'avions de justesse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je prends l'avions mais j'ai horreur de ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Edward doit le sentir parce qu'il me demande :

- ça ne va pas ?

- Je déteste prendre l'avion. La dernière fois c'est quand je suis venue vivre à Forks, j'étais stressé du début à la fin.

- Je suis là, me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Je tourne la tête, il me sourit et je lui rends d'une manière un peu crispé. La présence d'Edward est apaisante pour moi, je n'étais pas super à l'aise mais ça pouvait aller. Je fut malgré tout soulager d'atterrir.

Nous avons pris des taxis pour rejoindre la petite maison. Enfin petite c'est-ce que je pensais, en réalité elle est immense. C'est une immense demeure aux murs blancs au bord de la plage. Chaque couple rejoignit sa chambre pour se reposer un peu et déposer leurs bagages.

Nous avions décidé de faire quelque chose de calme pour ce soir. Nous avons commandé des pizzas et ensuite nous avons regarder un film tous ensemble. J'étais emmitouflée dans une fine couverture, blottis dans les bras d'Edward qui me caresser le bras à travers le tissu. C'était le paradis, j'aurais voulu ne jamais bouger.

J'ai du m'endormir dans les bras d'Edward puisque le lendemain matin je me retrouvais dans un lit sans le souvenir d'y être aller. Edward dort paisiblement à coté de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler son visage parfait. Il est si beau que ça en est presque irréel. J'ai envie de tracer chaque courbe de son visage avec mes doigts, son front, ses joues, sa mâchoire carré, son menton, … Il faut que je me calme, je suis en train de viré folle dingue là ! Je décide de me lever pour prendre une douche. Je me repasse le film de ma vie sur ces derniers mois en compagnie d'Edward. Je pensais trouver un ami et j'ai trouvé bien plus que ça. Je me sens parfaitement heureuse aujourd'hui et ça c'est grâce à Edward.

En retournant dans notre chambre, je voie Edward assis sur le lit entrain d'émerger, enfin d'essayer.

- Bonjour, mon amour.

Il relève la tête, il a pas l'air en forme.

- Bonjour.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

- J'ai pas beaucoup dormit. Un fois que toi, Alice et Rosalie étiez couché, on a passé la nuit à discuter et … je suis fatigué.

Je m'assoie à côté de lui et le prends dans mes bras.

- Mon pauvre chéri, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu devrais te recoucher et essayer de dormir encore un peu, il n'est que 9 h 20.

À ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la voler. Alice entra comme une furie.

- Allez tout le monde debout, le petit déjeuner est prêt et une longue journée nous attend.

- Alice, on est en vacances, laisse nous un peu respirer.

- Bella, c'est pas en restant dans ton lit pendant une semaine que tu profiteras de tes vacances. Allez magner vous.

Elle ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de la chambre. Edward soupira.

- J'avais presque oublié !

- Quoi ?

- à quel point Alice peut être pénible en vacances. Et encore, à l'époque on partait avec nos parents, ils la modéraient un peu !

- Allez va prendre ta douche, moi je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Je suis obligé ?

- à moins que tu préfères qu'Alice ne te traîne hors du lit …

- Ok, c'est bon, je me lève !

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je me suis rendu compte qu'Edward n'avait pas la tête la pire des 3 garçons. J'ai l'impression d'être face à une armée de zombis, enfin on peut pas vraiment dire une armée pour 2, enfin 3 avec celui qui, j'espère, ne s'est pas endormi sous la douche.

- Dure soirée les garçons ?

- Tu l'as dit ! Surtout qu'Alice nous a jeté à bas du lit ce matin ! Répondis Jasper.

- En parlant de ça, où est Edward ? demanda Alice

- Sous la douche.

- T'as pas voulu l'accompagner ? C'est pas très gentil ça ! Eddie va devoir se soulager tout seul !

- T'es peut être fatigué Emmett mais t'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour tellement … classe.

Il me répondit avec un grand sourire.

Je commence à manger quand Edward apparaît dans la cuisine, ses cheveux encore mouiller. Ce qu'il est sexy les cheveux mouillé !

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Du calme, c'est les vacances Alice !

- Justement, j'ai préparé la liste de nos activités pour la semaine.

Je vois la tête de chaque personne présente à cette table se décomposer. Elle va nous tuer ! Seule Jasper ne semble pas surprit juste … résigné, il devait être déjà au courant. Je me risque à demander :

- Et qu'à tu prévue pour aujourd'hui ?

- SHOPPING !!!!!

Pitié achever moi !

- T'exagère quand même, on a pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour faire du shopping ! Des magasins, tu en as aussi à Seattle !

- Oui mais c'est pas les même !

Mieux vaut ne pas discuter la logique implacable d'Alice, surtout quand elle est partie dans sa folie acheteuse.

Nous retrouvons donc dans les rues de Jacksonville à arpenter les magasins. Nous avions acheté toutes sortes de vêtements et je crois bien que si Alice a absolument voulu que les garçons nous accompagnent c'était pour porter les paquets !

Le magasin de lingerie a été le plus intéressant. Nos hommes était très intéressé et plus du tout fatigué !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Edward ?

Je lui montrais un petit ensemble soutien gorge/string en dentelle noir. On peut dire qu'il y a relativement peu de tissu et que le peu qu'il y a est relativement transparent ! Je ne pût retenir un sourire satisfait en voyant Edward déglutir difficilement.

- Très … jolie.

- Je devrais peut être l'essayer, non ?

- Euh … pourquoi pas ?

- Mouais … attend moi devant la cabine, je veux ton avis.

Avant d'entrer dans la cabine, j'ai bien cru voir une goutte de sueur perlée sur son front. Je sort une main de la cabine pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Il écarte légèrement le rideau pour me regarder. Il avait les yeux écarquillé et il avait un peu de mal à respirer. C'est dingue ce qu'un petit bout de tissu peut faire à un mec ! Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je lui demande :

- Alors, comment tu trouve ?

- Magnifique !

- Je le prend alors ?

- Oh oui !

Bien évidemment le soir venu, Edward a tenue à ce que je le remette pour, je cite, « voir de plus près à quoi il ressemble ». D'ailleurs, il a pas du voir grand-chose vue que j'ai du le garder sur moi à peine une minute !

Le lendemain Alice avait prévue une journée plage. C'est un peu plus dans mes cordes. J'avais finalement tombé le paréo et bien sur Edward a beaucoup apprécié la vue. J'avoue que je n'était pas en reste, le voir torse nue toute la journée, c'était tout simplement paradisiaque. Ce que j'appréciais beaucoup moins c'est les regards des filles sur lui. Je tentais de me faire une raison, quand son petit ami est beau comme un dieu, les autres filles le regarde, c'est forcé ! Edward ne leur porter aucune attention et ça j'en étais ravie. Il était en train de jouer au foot sur la plage avec Emmett et Jasper pendant que moi je lisais un livre et qu'Alice et Rosalie se faisait bronzer. Ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à nous tartiner de crème solaire absolument partout avant de partir jouer.

J'étais plongé dans mon livre lorsque je sentit une main me caresser le dos. Je tourne la tête et me retrouve face à deux magnifiques yeux verts. Le visage d'Edward se rapprocha du mien pour me donner un doux baiser.

- Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

- Jamais avec un livre !

- Et tu ne voudrais pas laisser ton livre deux minutes et venir te baigner avec moi ?

- Hummm … d'accord.

Nous sommes rester dans l'eau à nous embrasser et à taquiner l'autre pendant au moins deux bonne heures. Ce fut Alice qui nous appela pour nous préparer, elle voulait que l'on aille manger au restaurant ce soir.

Sur le chemin du restaurant, Rosalie vit une petite affiche qui annoncée qu'une fête foraine se tenait juste à côté. Le lendemain nous étions donc devant l'entrée de cette dite fête foraine. Ça fait de nombreuse année que je n'y suit pas aller, je suis bien contente d'avoir l'occasion d'y retourner. Nous nous sommes séparé pour partir chaque couple de son côté. Edward a insisté pour me gagner une peluche. C'est terriblement cliché mais si adorable ! Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusé et lorsque nous retrouvons les autres au point de rendez-vous que nous nous étions fixé, j'étais crevé ! Alice sauter partout, encore exciter par sa journée.

- Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'énergie ? C'est pas humain !

Tout le monde se mis à rire puisque tout le monde se poser la question.

- Je suis juste super contente.

- Je sais pas comment tu fait pour la supporter Jasper ? demanda Edward

- Et encore t'habite pas encore avec elle à plein temps, imagine toi 24 h/24 avec une pile électrique, ajouta Emmett.

- Je l'ai fait et je peux vous dire que c'est épuisant, rétorqua Edward.

- Bon, vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ! Allez on rentre.

Le lendemain nous sommes retourné à la plage. Tout le monde resta sur le sable à profiter du soleil (avec crème solaire bien sur). Nous gardions notre énergie pour ce soir, nous allions à une fête organiser sur la plage. Nous somme donc rentrer plus tôt pour nous doucher et nous préparer. Je me suis contentée de porter un short en jean très clair (un peu court à mon goût c'est vrai) et un top bleu marine avec un léger décolleter. Nous avons passé la soirée à danser, même moi. Edward et moi ne nous quittions pas. Nous avons passer notre temps à nous embrasser, plus ou moins chastement, et à danser assez … collé.

À minuit était prévue un feu d'artifice. Edward me tenait étroitement serré contre lui pendant que nous admirions le spectacle. Je me sentais si bien comme ça.

- C'est magnifique.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Bella.

- Presque autant que moi je t'aime.

Il me souri avant de m'embrasser. Tout sembler si facile avec lui, j'avais l'impression de rêver et surtout aucune envie de me réveiller.

Les derniers jours furent partagé entre plage et … shopping, nous n'avions pas pu y échapper. Enfin les garçons si, y en a qui ont de la chance quand même !

Nous étions rentré de notre voyage tard le vendredi soir. Edward et moi étions épuisés mais contents de rentrer chez nous. Le séjour a été génial mais je crois que je n'aurais pas pût supporter l'énergie débordante d'Alice un jour de plus. Celle-ci a pris énormément de photos. Demain soir, nous allons chez elle pour les voir tous ensemble. Elle a même prévue de les faire développer en plusieurs exemplaires pour que tout le monde garde un souvenir. Pour le moment, c'est repos. Demain soir va être fatiguant !

* * *

Et voilà, rien d'extraordinaire, des petite vacances entre amis, tranquille. Enfin autant qu'elle puisse être tranquille avec Alice !

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop être longue, j'ai pas mal de boulot et une connection internet un peu capricieuse en ce moment !

à bientôt.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Premier jour

Bon voilà la suite enfin j'ai envie de dire. Je veux poster depuis 2 jours mais ma connection internet n'était pas d'accord, impossible de me connecter ! Là ça marche donc je me dépêche de poster avant que ça coupe encore.

Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Premier jour

_Bella PDV_

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour : mon premier jour à la fac. Je suis tellement stressé que je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et ce matin je n'est rien pu avaler. Edward essaye de me rassurer mais c'est peine perdue. Nous sommes allé ensemble à la fac aujourd'hui et nous repartiront ensemble. Je suis un peu plus âgée que ceux qui sortent du lycée, j'ai eu 20 il y a quelques jours tendit que eux ont à peine 18 ans. Je sais que la différence est infime mais j'ai peur de ne pas m'intégrer. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses depuis quelques années. Ça m'a fait mûrir plus vite que les jeunes de mon âge. À 20 ans, on est plutôt insouciant et confiant dans notre avenir. Moi j'ai déjà vue ce que la vie pouvais apporter de pire et mon avenir et plus qu'incertain. Je ne veux pas reporter tous mes espoirs dans ces études. Si je devais échouer, ça serait trop dur à supporter, une déception de plus. Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, un petit anxiolytique n'aura pas était de trop !

Edward étant en psychologie et moi en biologie nous ne sommes pas dans le même bâtiment donc nous nous sommes séparé à l'entrée de la fac. Elle est vraiment immense, je sens que je vais me perdre très souvent ! Un jour, il faudrait que je m'achète un GPS, même pour marcher ça me serai utile vue que je me perd même avec un carte ! Malgré tout j'arrive en face de la bonne classe. Je respire un bon coup avant d'enter. La salle n'est pas encore vraiment pleine, je peux donc choisir la place qui me conviens. Je m'assoie au 3ème rang, en bout de table. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi j'ai écouté Edward ? Pourquoi je me suis inscrite ici ? C'était une très mauvaise idée, j'aurai jamais du venir ici, ça va être l'enfer. J'ai déjà repérer une bande de … pétasses, je vois pas d'autre définition pour les décrire. Les cours ne sont même pas encore commencés qu'elles sont déjà en train d'aguicher les mecs de la classe et d'une manière assez peu subtile, je dois dire ! Du moment qu'elle ne touche pas à mon homme, elle peuvent bien allumer qui elle veulent, je m'en fiche. Mais il y a toujours des pétasse dans toutes les classes ! Oh merde il y forcement ce genre de filles dans la classe d'Edward ! Bon aller du calme, je lui fait confiance … mais pas à des filles. Je le crois pas je suis … quoi ? Jalouse ?

- Excuse moi, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Je relève la tête et me retrouve en face d'une fille au long cheveux noir avec de petite lunette. Elle me souriait timidement.

- Bien sur !

Elle s'installa à côté de moi sans rien dire. Je me rends compte que la salle est presque pleine maintenant.

- Au faite, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Angéla.

- Moi c'est Bella, enchantée.

- Moi aussi. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, c'est impressionnant, rien à voir avec le lycée !

- Ouais c'est vrai. Tu viens d'où ?

- Forks.

- Oh moi aussi !

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir était au lycée avec toi pourtant !

- Euh … j'ai eu mon diplôme il y a 2 ans. J'ai eu des … problèmes personnels du coup je n'ai pas pu aller à la fac tout de suite.

Angéla n'eu pas le temps de répondre puisque notre prof venais d'entrer. Elle venait de Forks. L'endroit où j'ai vécu l'enfer. Je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça et continuer d'avancer comme je le fais depuis ces derniers mois. Angéla a l'air très sympathique, je suis sur qu'elle peut devenir une amie. La matinée se déroula tranquillement et avoir quelqu'un avec moi me rassure. J'avais peur de rester seule toute l'année … enfin si j'allais jusqu'au bout !

- On mange ensemble ? me demanda Angéla alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria.

- Je dois manger avec mon petit ami mais viens avec nous.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- T'inquiète pas, il y aura des amis à lui que je ne connais pas, ça me rassure un peu que tu soit là.

- Bon ba, c'est d'accord.

Edward m'avait prévenue que nous ne serions pas seule. Il y aura Jasper, qui est en médecine, et des amis qui sont en cour avec eux et que je ne connais pas encore.

Edward m'attendait devant la cafétéria. Dès que je le vie, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il me prit dans ses bras et me donna un baiser. Il me sert ensuite contre lui, me maintenant par la taille.

- J'ai invité une amie, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Absolument pas.

- Edward je te présente Angéla. Angéla voici Edward.

Nous discutions pendant que nous faisions la queue.

- Alors cette première matinée ?

- Bizarre.

- Comment ça ?

- ça me fait drôle de recommencer des cours, ça fait si longtemps.

- ça me fait drôle à chaque rentrée aussi, je sais que c'est pas pareil mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'habituer. Dans une semaine, tu sera comme un poisson dans l'eau !

- J'en suis pas aussi sur que toi !

Il me sourie et m'embrassa. Mon regard fut attiré par un groupe de filles qui me jeté un regard noir. J'en étais sûr ! Des filles ont des vues sur lui, c'était sûr mais ça m'énerve. Dans un geste possessif, je me sers contre lui pour leur faire comprendre que c'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

Quand nous fûmes servit, je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas.

- On ne devait pas manger avec Jasper et d'autre de tes amis ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Si mais il sont passés avant pour nous garder une table. Je voulais te retrouvais le plus vite possible. Et puis comment tu m'aurait retrouver ? La cafét. et immense et je connaît ton grand sens de l'orientation !

- Très drôle !

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin. Le traître ! Il sait que je ne peux pas lui résister quand il fait ça !

Angéla et moi suivîmes Edward jusqu'à une table. Il nous présenta :

- Je vous présente Ben, Tyler, Éric et Jasper, que tu connais déjà Bella. Les mecs, je vous présente Bella, ma petite amie, et Angéla, une de ses amies.

Ses amis étaient très sympathiques. Les garçons nous parlaient de la fac, nous donnant tout les petits trucs pour réussir notre année et nous habituer plus vite à ce nouvel environnement. Je commence à me sentir bien ici, presque … à ma place. J'ai eu tord de douter ce matin, je suis sûr que j'ai trouvé ma voie. Angéla et Ben discutaient tout le deux depuis un moment. J'ai l'impression que ça va très vite coller entre eux. Impression qui me fût confirmer par la principal intéresser sur le chemin de notre premier cour de l'après midi. Je suis contente pour elle. Je ne la connais presque pas mais elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. En attendant le début du cour, nous échangeons nos numéros de téléphone. Et oui, Edward m'a forcer à m'acheter un portable. Enfin quand je dis m'acheter, je veux dire qu'il m'a obligé à accepter qu'il me l'offre. Selon lui ce sera plus pratique pour la fac. Comme ça si je dois finir plus tard pour une raison quelconque, je pourrais le prévenir ou si au contraire je fini plus tôt, je pourrais le prévenir. Bon ok il a eu raison mais ça je suis trop fière pour lui avouer.

Je me suis rendu compte avec le début des cours que je suis un peu rouillé. Je n'ai plus l'habitude du rythme scolaire et j'ai pas mal oublier en 2 ans. Malgré tout, en écoutant les profs, les choses me reviennent peu à peu en mémoire. Je réviserais un peu pour me remémorer ce que j'ai oublier et ça devrais aller. J'en suis très contente. Ma plus grande peur à part de me retrouver seule et mise de côté par les autres était de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pour la première fois, je me sens capable de réussir quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur.

Mes cours se sont terminé à 17 h. Edward m'attend sur le parking. Il terminait à 15 h mais il a absolument tenue à m'attendre, il ne voulais pas que je rentre seule. Dans le genre protecteur … Il était en train de discuter avec Jasper. À peine arriver à sa hauteur, il me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément.

- Vous pourriez au moins attendre que je ne soit plus là pour vous tripoter !

Je sentis Edward sourire contre mes lèvres.

- J'ai bien le droit de montrer à la femme de ma vie à quel point elle m'a manqué !

- ça fait 3 heures que vous êtes séparer pas 3 mois !

Ils continuaient à se taquiner mais moi je méditais sur sa dernière phrase : « la femme de ma vie ». Ça me fait drôle mais j'adore qu'il me considère comme ça. C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai par rapport à lui.

Notre soirée fut très agréable. Nous avons pris de pizza et nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre devant la télé. Pourtant j'avais la tête ailleurs vers quelque chose qui s'est rappelé à mon souvenir aujourd'hui. Edward le remarqua.

- Tu penses à quoi pour être aussi concentrée ?

- Oh … euh … Angéla vient de Forks et …

- ça t'as rappelé ta vie là-bas.

- Oui. Surtout mon père en faite.

- Tu ne lui as pas parler depuis combien de temps ?

- Oh la ! Environ … un an, au moins.

- Tu voudrais le revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait si longtemps. J'ai coupé les ponts avec lui de mon plein grès.

- C'était pas de ton plein grès Bella, c'est … lui … qui t'as forcé c'est très différent.

- Et si il m'en veux ?

- C'est ton père et il t'aime. Tu dois beaucoup lui manquer. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de te revoir.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir. Surtout que si je retourne à Forks, là bas il y a …

- Si je le croise je le tue.

- Pour finir en tolle à cause de ce salopard ! Ah oui bravo, très bonne idée ! Tu penses à moi ? Si t'est plus là, je fais comment. Surtout en sachant que c'est de ma faute, je le supporterais pas. Je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de toi.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front.

- Excuse moi Bella mais quand je pense à ce qu'il t'as fait …

- Je sais. Fais comme moi n'y pense pas. Ça n'efface rien mais ça aide à supporter.

- Il ne recommencera pas. Si tu vas à Forks, je viendrais avec toi, enfin si tu est d'accord. Je restera tout le temps avec toi et même si on le croise, je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de toi.

- Je vais y penser mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le courage d'y retourner et de revoir mon père. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

- Le jour où tu décidera d'y aller tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et on ira ensemble.

- Merci Edward.

- De quoi ?

- D'être présent pour moi et … de juste être toi.

Sur ceux il m'embrassa tendrement pour finir notre soirée par nous endormir tendrement blotti l'un contre l'autre dans notre lit.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau départ de Bella. Elle reprend une vie normale, ça fait plaisir.

Le sens pourri de l'orientation de Bella vient de moi, et oui c'est moi qui me perd avec une carte et j'ai réussis à me perdre avec un GPS aussi. Je sais il faut le faire ! Depuis quand on me demande quel route prendre c'est pour faire l'inverse de ce que je dit. Et voilà comment on ne se perd plus !

Le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé, j'espère pouvoir le publier dans un semaine à moins ENCORE un problème de connection. C'est pas l'envie de balacer l'ordinateur par la fenêtre qui me manque mais c'est pas non plus une solution.

à bientôt.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Fin d'année

Ne désespérer pas ça y est la suite arrive. Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Je ne vais pas faire de bla bla, juste le temps de vous remercier pour vos magnifiques reviews et je vous laisse lire la suite.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Fin d'année

_Bella PDV_

Demain, c'est noël. Je suis super excité. J'ai toujours adoré cette période de l'année. L'ambiance pendant les fêtes est magique. Tout est illuminé, tout le monde est joyeux. On prépare ce moment avec beaucoup d'application. Je trouve les préparatifs presque meilleur que la fête elle-même. Depuis la mort de maman, j'étais moins enthousiaste pour tout ça mais cette année c'est différent. Il y a Edward. Je l'accompagne chez ses parents pour les fêtes. Nous dînons chez eux le 24 et nous dormirons sur place pour passer la journée du 25 ensemble. Il y aura aussi Alice bien sur, et Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Ils partiront le 25 juste au matin pour rejoindre leurs parents respectifs. Seul Emmett restera, ses parents étant partis en voyage en angleterre.

Nous avions récupéré les derniers cadeaux hier, juste à temps. Nous étions dans la chambre, en train de nous habiller pour la soirée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi porter. Je me dis qu'un avis extérieur serait peut être le bienvenue.

- Edward. Je ne sais pas quoi porter. Tu as des suggestions ?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe des vêtements que tu porte ?

- C'est juste que je veux faire bonne impression à tes parents.

- Tu les as vue je ne sais combien de fois ! Ils te connaissent déjà bien et puis l'apparence n'a pas d'importance, ils savent que tu es extraordinaire et que tu rends leur fils extrêmement heureux, ça leur suffit.

- Détourne pas le sujet !

- Bon alors voyons voir.

Il fouilla dans l'armoire. Il sortie une jupe avec un chemisier, puis il prit mes bottes. Je le regarde avec des yeux ahuris.

- Tu veux vraiment que je mette ça ?

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé !

Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, il est fier de lui en plus !

- C'est bon je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

- Comme tu veux mais j'aime beaucoup la jupe c'est … pratique !

Je le regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Est-ce qu'il vient de sous entendre ce que je crois qu'il a sous entendu ?

- Bon pendant que tu … t'habille, je vais mettre les cadeaux dans le coffre de la voiture.

Merde Bella, ressaisie toi sinon on est pas partit !

Pour ce soir je mets un jean et le chemisier qu'Edward avait choisi. Dommage qu'il fasse si froid sinon j'aurais bien mis une jupe pour qu'il me « montre » à quel point c'est pratique !

_Edward PDV_

Je finissait de ranger tous les paquets dans le coffre en pensant à la tête de Bella avec mon allusion sur les jupes. Je sais qu'elle a très bien comprit ce que je voulais dire par là. Je décide malgré tout de faire l'innocent. Quand je suis remonté à l'appartement, elle était prête. Ses joues était un peu rougies. Je confirme, elle a bien comprit l'allusion mais elle a mis un jean … dommage.

Je suis heureux de l'amener chez mes parents pour noël. Elle ne voulais pas reprendre contact avec son père pour l'instant. Elle avait peur de sa réaction je crois mais surtout de retourner dans cette ville où elle a vécu toute ces horreurs. J'espère juste qu'elle trouvera la force de reprendre contact avec lui. Je lui avait proposé de commencer par un coup de téléphone mais elle voulais absolument le voir en face pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé. Je la comprend après tout ce qui s'est passé qu'elle veuille lui dire tout ça en face. Je pense aussi qu'inconsciemment elle lui en veut de ne pas avoir vue, ni de l'avoir écouter le jour où elle a tenté de lui parler.

Pour l'heure, nous ne sommes pas aux réflexions mais à la fête. Ma mère a tenue à ce que tout soit parfait, en grande partit pour Bella. Elle sait ce qui lui est arrivée. Bella savait que les autres se posaient des questions alors elle m'a demandé de leur raconter le plus gros de l'histoire, ne souhaitant pas encore raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu. J'avais été relativement évasif, me contentant de dire qu'après le décès de sa mère elle a été vivre chez son père où elle a rencontré un garçon qui a profité de sa détresse pour prendre le contrôle sur elle et la violenter. Ma mère souhaiter donc lui faire passer d'agréable fêtes de fin d'années pour « lui redonner le goût de la famille ». Il n'y aura rien d'extraordinaire, on passera juste du temps tous ensemble.

Nous arrivions chez mes parents. Nous étions les premiers. Bella semblait un peu mal à l'aise. D'Après ce qu'elle m'a dit noël chez elle n'était pas vraiment fêté mis à part les cadeaux et un repas un peu plus élaboré que d'habitude. Cette année noël sera exceptionnelle, je le veux … pour elle. Ma mère nous accueille à bras ouvert, elle est heureuse de revoir Bella. Mon père s'avance vers nous et nous salue à son tour. Il ne dit rien mais je vois qu'il est content de la tournure qu'a pris les événements entre Bella et moi. Et moi donc …

Lorsque tout le monde fût arrivé, ma mère nous annonça qu'il était temps de faire le sapin. En général, ce sont mes parents qui le font quelques jours avant noël mais là, ils tenaient à ce que l'on le fasse tous ensemble avec Bella. Tout le monde s'appliquer à accrocher les boules et les guirlandes. Emmett avec sa grande délicatesse à faillis faire tomber le sapin. Nous avons beaucoup rie, sauf Alice. Elle s'est décrété « décoratrice officiel du sapin », il fallait donc placer tel couleur à tel endroit, tel sorte de boule sur tel endroit, ne pas mélanger certaine couleur … bref un vrai tyran et si on avait le malheur de lui désobéir, nous nous faisions sévèrement réprimander. Je ne lui en voulais même pas, je sais qu'elle faisait cela pour que le noël de Bella soit parfait, nous en avions parler hier.

Je regarde Bella et je la voit avec un grand sourire sur le visage et les yeux qui pétillent. Elle est heureuse. Enfin. Sur le début j'avais désespérer à lui rendre le sourire, un vrai sourire de bonheur et non pas ces petits sourires polies ou gênés. Je me sens moi-même tellement bien et je sais à qui je dois cela !

- Allez Bella, à toi l'honneur de placer l'étoile au sommet, dis Emmett.

- Je suis beaucoup trop petite !

- Je vais te porter, intervins-je.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et acquiesça. Je me baiser pour pouvoir l'attraper sous les fesses. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou pendant que je la soulevais pour qu'elle atteigne le sommet de l'arbre.

- ça y est !

Je la repose délicatement au sol avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur ses douces lèvres.

- Il y a des chambres là haut si vous pouvais pas attendre. Je ne préfère pas assister à vos … aie !

- Emmett, arrête ça tout de suite, s'exclama Rosalie après lui avoir donner une tape dans la tête.

Rosalie est la seule à arriver à contrôler Emmett, rien que pour ça je l'adore !

- Le repas est prés. Tout le monde à table, annonça ma mère.

Notre soirée fut rythmer par les blagues vaseuses d'Emmett, les réprimandes de Rosalie et les éclats de rire de tout le monde. À la fin du repas, ma mère eu une idée :

- Edward, si tu nous jouais un peu de piano pour faire passer la soirée avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux ?

- Euh …

- Oh oui, j'ai très envie de t'écouter jouer !

Je ne peux jamais résister à une demande de Bella, je m'exécute donc. Mes parents étaient sur le canapé avec Alice qui est sur les genoux de Jasper, de même pour Rosalie qui se trouve sur les genoux d'Emmett lui-même assis sur un fauteuil. Bella, elle, était sur le fauteuil le plus proche de moi en train de me regarder amoureusement.

Minuit sonna, Alice bondit automatiquement sur ses pieds.

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Je rejoignit les autres. Bella se leva pour m'embrasser. J'en profite pour m'asseoir à sa place en l'attirant sur mes genoux sans rompre notre baiser.

- Vous êtes pire que Rose et moi ! Quoi que non je pense pas que ce soit possible, non sommes très …

- Euh Emmett, s'il te plait, épargne nous vos exploits sexuels ce serait sympa.

Il regarda Rosalie qui lui jeté un regard noir. Le message était clair : il avait intérêt à se taire ! Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

Nous avons passer notre temps à rire à nous taquiner enfin surtout Emmett ! Le déballage des cadeaux nous prit un sacré bout de temps, nous sommes quand même 8 avec chacun 7 cadeaux à ouvrir ! Nous avons prit beaucoup de photos au grand désespoir de Bella qui déteste être prise en photos.

Tout le monde était ravi et heureux. C'est le meilleur noël que je n'ai jamais passé et c'est grâce à Bella j'en suis sûr. Elle a embelli ma vie.

* * *

Je trouve ce chapitre pas trés passionnant mais je voulais qu'il y ait quelques chapitres où il vivent heureux et où tout est beau et rose ... avant que les événements se compliquent !

J'adore noël mais comme Bella chez moi ça se limite à un échange de cadeaux quand tout le monde se léve, un repas qui sort de l'ordinaire et basta tout le monde repart dans son coin et à ses petites occupations alors j'ai eu du mal à faire ce chapitre. Du coup, j'ai finalement préféré abréger que de dire de grosses conneries (d'où le pourquoi du retard et de la petite longueur du chapitre) ! C'est l'ambiance pendant les fêtes que j'adore !

Bref voilà. Les choses serieuses vont revenir au prochain chapitre, je pense. Je suis peut être sadique mais j'ai moins de choses à raconter quand tout le monde est heureux !

Je voulais féliciter les gagnants du concours de OS et tout les autres, ils était tous géniaux ! J'en avait commencer un mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir je voulais continuer cette fic en priorité mais je le finirai et le publirer. Quand ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Bonne soirée à tous, moi je vais regarder Twilight pour me mettre en condition pour demain parce que demain ... C'EST NEW MOON ! Je vous rassure je suis pas de celle qui hurle mais je suis super exciter ... raisonnablement bien sur ! à bientôt.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Réminiscences

Voilà la suite.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews apparemment le chapitre précedent n'était pas aussi nul que je le pensais !

Dans ce chapitre c'est le retour des souffrances pour Bella mais je vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Réminiscences**

_Bella PDV_

Je fixe la fenêtre depuis un moment, sans dire un mot. Je regarde le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Edward conduit vite, j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose de précis et ça m'arrange bien. En même temps, plus il ira vite plus vite nous arriverons à destination et ça, ça me terrifie. Le paysage n'est que verdure, nous sommes en train de traverser une forêt, cette forêt. Mes yeux se portent sur le panneau qui approche dangereusement vite :

_Bienvenue à Forks._

La panique me prend, je sens tout mon corps se tendre. On approche trop vite de mon enfer.

- Tu devrais ralentir Edward c'est pas prudent.

- ça ou le faite que nous sommes presque à Forks et que tu veux retarder le plus possible le moment d'arriver là-bas ?

Je reste bouche bée. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, il me connaît tellement bien ! Il n'insiste pas mais ralenti un peu tout de même.

Au loin, je commence à apercevoir des maisons. Bon. Nous approchons de la ville, en faite nous y sommes déjà. Bien. Il faut que je me calme sinon je vais suffoquer.

Je guide Edward dans les rues de Forks pour arriver chez moi. Je sens une bouffée d'angoisse monter.

- Arrête toi.

- C'est là ?

- Arrête toi je te dis.

Il ne pose pas de question et se gare. Il coupe le moteur, détache sa ceinture et se tourne vers moi.

- Bella ?

- …

- Bella, regarde moi.

Comme je ne bouge pas, il prend ma tête dans ces mains et la tourne vers lui. Ses hypnotisant yeux verts transpercent immédiatement les miens. Il est inquiet, il doit se rendre compte que je panique, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas dur à deviner vu l'état dans lequel je suis.

- Bella. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Je suis avec toi, je ne te laisserais pas, jamais, tu m'entends.

Je répondis par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Edward me pris aussitôt dans ses bras, embrassant mes cheveux et me berçant en me répétant qu'il est là et que tout ira bien. Je fini par me calmer et Edward me demande :

- Est-ce que c'est là ?

- Non c'est deux rues plus loin.

- On peut continuer ? Ça va aller ?

Je respire un grand coup avant de répondre :

- Oui. On peut y aller.

Edward rattacha sa ceinture et remis le contact pour partir. Nous venons de tourner dans ma rue, enfin mon ancienne rue.

- C'est la maison avec la voiture de police garer devant.

- Une voiture de police ?

- Mon père est le shérif de la ville.

- Oh ! J'espère qu'il n'aura pas son arme sur lui quand il saura qui je suis !

- Justement … euh … je … je pense que c'est mieux si je commence par te présenter comme juste un ami. Tu comprends si j'arrive d'emblée en disant que tu es mon petit ami, il risque de se braquer avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il tenait tellement à ma relation avec … Jacob.

Je n'osais pas le regarder de peur de l'avoir blessé.

- Je comprends Bella.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur ! Tu en doutais ?

- J'avais peur de te faire de la peine.

- Je comprends Bella, il n'y a aucun problème.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Prête ?

- Ben … j'ai plus trop le choix de toute façon !

- Tu as toujours le choix.

- Ouais ba ne me tente pas de repartir d'ici immédiatement.

Il me sourie tendrement.

- Ok, c'est partit.

Je descends de la voiture, Edward fit de même. Nous marchons dans la petite allée menant à la maison, me ramenant des images de mon passé, quand j'étais heureuse comme ces été que je passais chez mon père étant enfant. Je détestais cette ville mais j'étais si contente de passer du temps avec lui … et surtout ma mère était encore en vie à cette époque. Je chasse ces pensées pour revenir à la réalité. J'aurais besoin de toute mon attention pour ne pas flancher.

Arriver devant la porte, je marque un temps d'arrêt. Edward me prend la main pour me rassurer, je le regarde et je trouve la force dans ces yeux d'affronter mon passé. Ma main se lève comme dans un ralenti pour finalement venir frapper à la porte.

Il me sembla que les secondes s'écouler comme des heures. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur mon père qui me regarda d'un air complètement perdu.

- Bella ?

- Papa …

Je ne pu prononcer un autre mot, mon père me pris dans ces bras. Je suis tellement soulager qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Mon courage monte en flèche, ça va aller.

- Bella, tu ma fait si peur. Tu as disparu comme ça sans rien dire. Jacob était bouleversé.

Ben voyons ! C'est son amour propre qui a était blessé, plutôt. Le moment des explications est arrivé.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer papa.

- D'accord, entre. Euh, je crois qu'on ne se connaît pas ? Dit-il en regardant Edward.

- En Effet, je suis Edward un ami de Bella.

- Enchanté, Charlie.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant que nous entrions.

- Je vais appeler Jacob il sera soulagé de savoir que tu vas bien.

- NON.

Il me regarda d'un air surpris.

- Euh … c'est juste que je voudrais te parler avant sans lui.

- Bien comme tu veux.

Edward et moi nous installons sur le canapé et Charlie dans un fauteuil en face de nous.

- Tout d'abord je veux que tu me promette de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

- Comme tu veux mais dit moi tu me fais peur là.

- Bien. Alors tu sais que j'étais dévasté par la mort de maman quand je suis arrivé et que Jacob m'a aidé à remonter la pente.

Il fit un signe de tête dans l'affirmative.

- J'étais bien avec lui … au début du moins. Rapidement il a changé, il est devenu plus dur et … violent.

Je vis dans ces yeux qu'il ne voyait pas ou je voulais en venir.

- Il me frappait papa. Il me battait. Tous les jours.

- Tu recommences avec ça !

- Quoi ?

- Jake est quelqu'un de formidable et tu as bien de la chance de l'avoir ! Il est un peu … brusque d'accord mais là tu exagère !

- J'exagère ! Tu n'as jamais vue les bleus, les coupures qu'il me faisait !

- Tu as toujours facilement marqué ma chérie

- Et je marquer facilement aussi quand il m'a casser le bras !

- Tu avais encore du tomber et il a voulu te rattraper il na l'as pas fait exprès !

- NON MAIS JE REVE ! JE TE RACONTE QUE JACOB ME FRAPPE ET TU LE DEFENT !

- Je sais que la mort de ta mère t'a beaucoup perturbé mais …

- ALORS C'EST CA QUE TU PENSE ? QUE JE SUIS FOLLE, QUE J'AI TOUT INVENTE, QUE J'AI DEFORME LA VERITE?

- Bella …

- NON IL N'Y AS PAS DE "BELLA" QUI TIENNE! COMMENT TU PEUX LE CROIRE LUI PLUTOT QUE TA PROPRE FILLE !

Je me mis à pleurer et Edward me prit dans se bras pour me consoler. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

- Chut Bella. Ça va, je suis là.

- Je … veux …rentrer, articulais-je entre deux sanglots.

- D'accord, on y va alors.

Nous nous levons mais mon père intervint.

- Non attend. Je veux que l'on règle ça maintenant.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, Edward le fit à ma place.

- Mais vous ne voyez pas que c'est pas le moment, qu'elle est bouleversée ?

- Pour qui vous prenez vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma fille ?

- Pour son petit ami. Et laisser moi vous dire que vous êtes un gros connard. Votre fille vous raconte l'enfer qu'elle a vécu et vous … vous vous mettez du côté de son agresseur. C'est vraiment honteux. Bella est une fille formidable, vous ne la mérité pas.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Vous ne savez rien de notre vie ! Vous ne connaissez pas Jacob c'est un bon gars …

- Une chance que je ne l'ai jamais rencontrer sinon il aurait déjà pris mon poing dans la gueule !

- Comment oser vous ? Et d'abords c'est quoi cette histoire de petit ami, Bella. Je te rappelle que tu es fiancé à Jacob ! Tu l'as trompé ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça !

- Comme ça quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis papa ?

- Une … une …une traînée.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir, je vis le poing d'Edward se diriger vers mon père pour s'abattre en plein dans son nez. Sous le choc, il tomba au sol.

- On y va Bella.

Je ramasse mon sac en manquant de le renverser avant qu'Edward ne m'entraîne vers la sortie. Je me dirige vers la voiture sans un regard pour mon ancienne maison. La page Charlie est définitivement tournée. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Comment a-t-il osé me traiter de traîner ! Je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne réalise même pas ce qui vient de se passer. Il a préféré croire Jacob plutôt que moi, sa fille.

Je sens les larmes commencer à couler avant d'éclater en sanglot. Edward se gare le long de la route, nous sommes déjà sur la route bordée par les bois. Il me prend dans ses bras, ma tête enfouie dans son cou. Il me caresse les cheveux, embrasse mon crâne et me murmure des mots pour m'apaiser. Je m'accroche désespérément à sa chemise mouillée par mes larmes, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai besoin de son contact. Il représente mon présent et mon futur. Mon passé est derrière moi et à partir de maintenant je ne me retournerai plus dessus. Je veux regarder uniquement vers l'avenir, vers Edward.

Je finis par me calmer sans pour autant arrêter complètement de pleurer. Edward reprend la route et c'est dans le silence que nous rentrons à Seattle, seul mes pleurs trouble ce silence.

Edward me porte à moitié jusqu'à notre appartement. À peine passer la porte, je m'écroule à nouveau en pleurs. Edward me prend dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à notre chambre. Il m'allonge délicatement sur notre lit mais comme je refuse de le lâcher il s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me blottis contre lui pour pleurer. Je finis par m'endormir épuiser par mes pleurs.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, j'ai fait de Charlie le pire salaup qu'on puisse imaginer mais sa réaction me sera utile pour la suite. Bella lui pardonnera un jour ... ou pas. J'ai déjà mon idée la dessus.

Edward a bien réagit, non ?

Je ne sais pas trop encore comment amener la suite même si je sais ce qui va se passer alors ça prendra peut être un peu de temps pour le prochain chapitre. Mais qui sait ça sera peut être plus rapide que je ne le pense, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire !

Pour ceux que ça interresse j'ai posté le OS qu j'avais commencé pour le concours, j'ai ENFIN eu le temps de le finir. Il est je pense beaucoup plus lemon que cette fic ! Vous le trouverai sur mon profil.

Un peu hors sujet mais bon, j'ai vue new moon et j'ai adoré bon quelques trucs m'ont gêné mais la 2ème fois je n'ai même pas repérer ces défauts. Faut croire que New moon c'est comme le bon vin (même si j'aime pas ça) ça se bonnifie avec le temps ou en l'occurence avec le visionnage pourtant ça reste le même film mais peut être que la différence c'est que je savais à quoi m'attendre ! Ou alors c'est moi qui suis folle. Après ça ne reste que mon avis !

à bientôt pour la suite.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Quand le passé resurgit

Je sais ça a était un peu long mais la suite est là.

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai enfin trouvé comment y répondre en plus. (oui je sais c'est pas dommage).

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 : Quand le passé resurgit

_Edward PDV_

Bella a mis longtemps avant de se remettre de la visite chez son père. Je m'en veux. Elle n'était pas vraiment emballer à l'idée d'y aller et c'est moi qui ai fini par la convaincre. J'étais persuadé que son père serait ravi de retrouver sa fille qui avait disparue depuis des mois. Ça a été le cas mais c'est sa réaction par la suite que je n'ai pas comprit. Comment peut-il douter de sa fille au profit du fils de son meilleur ami ? Je sais que tant que l'on a pas d'enfants, on ne peux pas vraiment se rendre compte de tout ce que cela implique mais il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas concevable. Charlie a dépassé les limites de ce que je peux comprendre. Le jour où il se rendra compte de son erreur, il s'en mordra les doigts et il sera peut être trop tard.

Bella me soutiens que maintenant son père fait partit du passé, qu'elle a tiré un trait sur sa famille mais je vois bien que malgré tous ses efforts pour me convaincre, elle est très affectée par la situation. C'est compréhensible. Je n'ose pas imaginer si ma famille avait refusée de me croire, préférant l'explication d'une tierce personne. Au delà de la peine, je crois que je me sentirai trahis par ceux dont je croyais qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi comme moi je serai là pour eux en cas de coup dur.

J'ai essayé de lui changer un peu les idées mais elle n'a pas vraiment d'entrain. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à travailler. Je sais qu'elle veux réussir pour montrer à son père, entre autre, qu'elle est capable de se prendre en charge seule, chose qu'elle veux aussi se prouver à elle-même. Elle a décidé de devenir chercheuse en génétique. Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle ai trouvé sa voie !

Aujourd'hui, je dois faire un travail de groupe chez un de mes camarades de classe, du coup, Bella ira seule à la fac. C'est la première fois que ça arrive d'habitude nous partons et revenons toujours ensemble, aillant à peu près les même horaires.

_Bella PDV_

Je fais en sorte de ne pas montrer à Edward à quel point l'histoire avec mon père m'a touché. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement. J'ai toujours détesté montrer ou dire mes sentiments sauf quand c'est pour dire à Edward que je l'aime. Je me concentre sur lui et mes cours.

Je suis dans le bus pour me rendre à la fac, Edward ne pouvant pas m'emmener aujourd'hui. À peine descendue, je retrouve Angéla sur le parking.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Super bien. Ben et moi sommes sortis ensemble hier soir. Notre premier rendez-vous.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux là se court après depuis la rentrer, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, enfin pour vous deux plutôt.

- C'est gentil. Au faite Edward n'est pas là !

- Non, travail de groupe. Il est chez un copain pour la journée.

- Ben est à une visite de je sais plus quoi avec sa classe. Bon ba journée entre filles alors !

- Et oui !

À la pause de midi, je commençais à ressentir la fatigue que j'ai accumulée ces dernières semaines. Depuis la visite chez mon père mes cauchemars ont recommencés. Je mets longtemps à me rendormir après, encore hanté par les images qui ont défilé dans ma tête.

Angéla se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Bella dis moi, tu as des problèmes avec Edward ?

- Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Ben tu fais une drôle de tête aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait des semaines que tu es bizarre !

Je soupire. Je voudrais me confier à elle mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

- Tu as raison ça ne va pas fort mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec Edward. C'est … mon père.

- Ton père ?

- Oui … euh … disons qu'on a eu … une dispute.

- à quel sujet ? Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas …

- Non, c'est pas grave. Euh … on a un désaccord.

- Oh ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Au début ça semble terrible et insurmontable mais au final ça s'arrange. Laisse faire le temps.

Elle ne sait pas de quoi il retourne ça se voit. Elle ne peut pas comprendre la situation. Malgré ça l'attention qu'elle me porte et ses tentatives pour me réconforter me font chaud au cœur. Je lui adresse un sourire timide avant de lui répondre :

- Peut être.

- Mais oui tu vas voir !

Ce que je vais voir ça sera que ça ne s'arrangera pas c'est sur. Il est hors de question que je pardonne mon père pour ce qu'il m'a dit et d'avoir défendu Jacob alors que c'est moi qu'il aurait dû défendre, je suis quand même sa fille !

Le reste de la journée passa calmement. Je ne cessais de ressasser toute cette histoire. Je sais que j'avais dit avoir tourner la page mais pour l'instant je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

À la fin de nos cours Angéla me proposa d'aller boire un verre au café à coté de la fac mais je refuse poliment. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi pour m'allonger sur mon lit et tenter de récupérer un peu de sommeil. J'ai un peu hâte de retrouver Edward aussi, j'avoue !

Je me retrouve à l'arrêt de bus. C'est rare que je rentre de cette manière, d'habitude j'attend Edward ou c'est lui qui m'attend. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer un message.

_Je viens de terminer les cours. Est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure tu rentres ?_

_Tu me manques._

_Bella._

J'envoie le message et à ce moment je me demande si ça fait pas un peu trop … possessif ou … je sais pas. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus, mon portable vibre dans ma main. Un message d'Edward.

_Je serais à la maison vers 18 h._

_Je meurt d'envie de te retrouver, tu me manques énormément._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward._

Je ne pu empêcher un grand sourire nié de s'afficher sur mon visage. Cet homme est formidable et c'est MON homme. Moi ? Possessive ? Absolument pas ! Je range mon portable dans mon sac. Je relève la tête avec toujours ce sourire sur mon visage. Machinalement, je parcours la rue du regard. C'est la que je le vois à côté du panneau d'affichage devant le fac. Il est légèrement dissimulé derrière mais je le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Mon sourire s'efface immédiatement. Nos yeux se croisent, il m'a vue et il sais que moi aussi je l'ai vue. Un sourire mauvais s'étale sur ses lèvres. Je panique. Je dois trouver une échappatoire. Je regarde l'heure : 16 h 30. Le bus n'arrive que dans 15 minutes. Je ne peux pas rester là pendant 15 minutes. Je le vois contourner le panneau et commençait à venir dans ma direction.

Je regarde derrière moi, je dois trouver une idée. Retourner à l'intérieur de la fac ? Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'entrer et s'il arrive à me coincer dans un coin, qui sais ce qu'il va me faire. Je regarde à nouveau vers lui, il est à mi-chemin, il prend son temps pour me rejoindre. Temps pis, je retourne à l'intérieur.

Je commence à marcher d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment quand je vois Angéla en sortir. Elle n'est pas encore partit, c'est vrai elle m'avait dis qu'elle avait un soucis avec un devoir et que comme je préférait rentrer, elle irai voir le prof.

Je sens une vague de soulagement m'envahir. Je cours vers elle.

- Angéla !

Elle se retourne vers moi. Quand elle aperçois mon visage, je vois qu'elle s'inquiète.

- Mon dieu Bella mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air … terrifié. Tu es toute rouge !

- C'est …

Vite une idée !

- Je … je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que j'ai du attraper la grippe ou la gastro ou une autre saloperie. Je choppe toujours tout ce qui traîne. Euh … dis, tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? Je ne me sens pas d'attendre encore pendant un quart d'heure le bus vue l'état dans lequel je suis.

- Bien sur Bella, pas de soucis. Viens.

Je la suis jusqu'à sa voiture et monte du côté passager. Avant de monter, je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi. Il est à l'arrêt de bus avec un air furieux. Je détourne les yeux rapidement.

Je n'ai pas dis un mot de tout le trajet, trop occupé à chercher un moyen de me sortir de ce merdier, et Angéla non plus. Je reprend pied dans la réalité quand je sens Angéla me tapoter le bras.

- Bella, on est arrivé.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, nous sommes garé sur le parking de mon immeuble.

- Oh.

- Edward est là ?

Pourquoi elle me demande ça ?

- Euh non. Il ne rentre que vers 18 h.

- Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à son retour ?

Je la regarde avec des yeux étonnés.

- Tu m'inquiète Bella, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Il sera là dans un peu plus d'une heure. Je peux rester seule pendant une heure, c'est pas la mer à boire ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord mais tu devrais peut être aller voir un médecin.

- J'irai demain si ça ne va pas mieux.

Elle me sourie.

- Ok. Bon ba à demain, enfin si tu vas mieux !

- Merci Angéla. Je te préviens si je ne viens pas demain.

- Aller, va te reposer.

Je sors de la voiture et cours presque jusqu'à mon appartement. Je ne cesse de jeter des coup d'œil derrière moi juste au cas ou. Je cherche mes clés dans mon sac. C'est pas vrai elles sont où ? Ah ça y est, je les ai trouvé ! C'est seulement en essayant de mettre la clé dans la serrure que je m'aperçois que je tremble comme une feuille. Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir cette satané porte. Je m'empresse de la refermer et de bien la verrouiller.

Je jette mon sac par terre et cours à travers l'appartement pour vérifier que toute les fenêtres sont bien fermer. Je sais c'est stupide, nous sommes au 4ème étages, pour entrer par la fenêtre il faudrait être spiderman mais tout raisonnement logique m'a quitté. Toutes les fenêtres sont fermées, la porte aussi, personne ne peux entrer à part Edward. Edward, pitié qu'il rentre vite. Je regarde l'heure sur la pendule du salon : 17 h. Encore une heure à attendre.

Je ne peux résister plus longtemps et je m'écroule contre le mur en pleurant.

_Edward PDV_

Je suis épuisé. On a pas arrêté de bosser avec les gars. On voulais absolument finir aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir à se retaper encore une journée comme celle là. Là, j'ai juste hâte de rentrer et de retrouver ma Bella. Un journée entière sans elle, c'est vraiment l'enfer.

Je monte doucement les escaliers menant à mon appartement. Je suis vraiment vidé. J'ai envie de prendre un bonne douche pour me détendre et de … dormir … ou peut être pas, je trouverai bien encore un peu de force !

En entrant dans l'appartement je me rend compte tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'y a pas de lumière pourtant Bella doit être là ! C'est à ce moment que j'entend un sanglot étouffé. J'allume la lumière et je vois Bella assise par terre contre le mur, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Sa tête est baissée vers ses genoux. Elle pleure. Mon dieu, elle pleure, cette image me déchire le cœur.

Je me précipite vers elle.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle relève sa tête vers moi, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un geste ou d'ajouter une parole qu'elle se jette sur moi, ses bras entourant ma nuque avec une force incroyable. Je la sert contre moi. Je lui caresse le dos et lui embrasse les cheveux.

- Bella …

- Il … il est …il est revenu.

Mais de quoi elle parle ?

- Qui ?

- Jacob.

* * *

Pas trop déçu ?

Tout le monde a du deviner dès le début que c'était Jacob qui était là !

La suite ... je ne sais pas pour quand ça sera, je ne l'ai pas encore commençé et je réfléchi à comment amener ça. Je ferai le plus vite possible.

à bientôt.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Stress

Bonjour à tous

Je sais que j'ai été longue et j'en suis vraiment désolé. La fic arrive sur la fin et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire les chapitres enfin surtout à retranscrire les idées que j'ai. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fic, ne vous inquièté pas.

Malgrè ça je voulais quand même poster avant noël.

Chapitre court désolé. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 : Stress

_Edward PDV_

- Jacob ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Mais … Il t'a fait mal ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien mais … il était là, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Je la prends dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Elle enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'étais à l'arrêt de bus et … quand j'ai relevé la tête, il était là, à quelques mètres de moi.

- à la fac ?

- Oui.

- Mais … comment a-t-il pu savoir que tu allais à la fac et à celle-là en particulier ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

J'ai beau cherché mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir sauf si …

- Charlie !

- Quoi Charlie ?

- Et si c'était lui qui avait parlé à Jacob ?

- Impossible !

- Tu doutes encore de sa loyauté envers toi après ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier les mots qu'il a employé ni la manière dont il a regardé Bella, comme si elle était folle.

- Non mais réfléchit, comment il aurait su ? Je n'ai rien pu dire sur ma vie d'aujourd'hui, ni pour la fac, ni même la ville où je suis maintenant ! Il ne sait rien de moi !

Elle n'as pas tord. Elle a commencé par lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob et vue la réaction de son père, ça n'a pas été plus loin, elle n'a donné aucune information ni même aucun indice pour la retrouver.

- Edward, comment il a pu savoir où me trouver ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique, nous n'avions pas la réponse. Son ton si triste et désespéré me brisa le cœur. Elle avait recommencé à vivre normalement, pas oublier parce que je pense que ce genre de traumatisme on oublie pas, on apprend à vivre avec le souvenir. Maintenant, le danger rode dehors.

- Et si ton père avait réussit à te retrouver ?

- Comment aurait-il pu ?

- C'est le chef de la police ? Il a peut être fait des recherches ou …

- Je ne crois pas qu'il peut. Les informations doivent être protégées ou un truc comme ça, non ? En faite, j'en sais rien peut-être qu'il peut.

- Bella, regarde moi.

Elle relève doucement la tête, ses yeux plongent dans les miens.

- Tu devrais peut être aller voir la police, porter plainte ou … je ne sais pas … faire quelque chose !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Hein ? Si je porte plainte ça sera ma parole contre la sienne, je n'ai aucune preuve ! Et ce n'est même pas la peine de compter sur le soutien de mon père.

- Mais le mien si !

- Quoi ?

- Bella. Quand je t'ai … trouvé dans cette ruelle, tu te rappelles l'état dans lequel tu étais ?

- Bien sur, comment oublier.

- Mon père t'a soigné ! Il a vue ton état, il pourra témoigner !

- En reprenant mon dossier médical, ils verront à quel point je suis maladroite. Tu n'as même pas idée du nombre de visite aux urgences que j'ai fait depuis que je marche ! Ils mettront ça sur le compte de ma malchance.

- Bien sur que non !

- De toute façon, je n'irais pas.

- Mais …

- Pas de « mais », ma décision est prise je ne reviendrait pas dessus. La discussion est close.

Sur ceux elle va s'enfermer dans la chambre. Je reste là, au milieu du salon, à me demander ce qui arrive. Je me lève et vais frapper à la porte.

- Bella, ouvre moi.

Pas de réponse.

- S'il te plaît Bella. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû insister. Bella, allez ouvre moi.

J'attends un petit moment mais elle n'ouvre pas. Je décide de lui laisser du temps.

- Bella, je reste dans l'appartement si tu as besoin, d'accord ?

Toujours pas de réponse, je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Je m'installe sur le canapé. Mon esprit ne peut se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur cette femmes si fragile enfermer dans cette chambre, enfermer dans sa douleur et sa peur.

Au bout d'une heure environ, je la vis ressortir. Ses yeux était rouge à force d'avoir pleurer. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me lever pour aller la serrer dans mes bras. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse, je fus étonné de sentir ses bras me serrer encore plus fort contre elle.

- Je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle à partir de maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Avec ce malade dans le coin qui te veux je ne sais quoi, même si j'ai ma petite idée, il est hors de question que tu reste seule une seule minute surtout lorsque l'on est hors de la maison. Alors je serais toujours à coté de toi et quand je ne pourrais pas ça sera Emmett ou Jasper ou l'un des autres.

- Tu crois qu'il veut me récupérer ?

- Ce genre d'individu pense que l'autre leur appartient et en général, il ne supporte pas qu'elle lui échappe.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Et bien … j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le sujet quand tu m'as raconté ton histoire.

- Oh !

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sur que non.

_Bella PDV_

Alors qu'Edward m'embrasse les cheveux, le téléphone sonne. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'aller répondre.

J'ai peur, je sais que Jacob va me faire payer le faite de m'être échappé, de lui avoir désobéi. Il m'avait dire une fois que si je lui désobéissais j'allais vraiment le regretter. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Edward, il est déjà assez stressé comme ça. Ça me rassure de savoir qu'il sera là, lui ou les autres.

Je n'ai jamais étais spécialement trouillarde mais là, j'ai vraiment peur. Il ne laissera jamais tomber, c'est sur. Edward a peut être raison, je devrais peut être aller à la police. Je ne sais pas s'ils pourront faire grand-chose mais ça vaut peut être le coup d'essayer. Ou alors, je devrais encore partir. Non c'est inconcevable. Ma vie est ici à présent. J'ai la fac, j'en rêve depuis toujours, j'ai mes amis, ce que je n'ai pas eu depuis des années et surtout, le plus important, j'ai Edward. Je ne peux pas lui demander de tout abandonner, étude, amis, famille … et je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de lui, je préfère encore que Jacob me récupère et me tue. Parce que je sais bien que s'il arrive à me récupérer il me tuera. Il ne l'a jamais dit clairement mais j'ai bien comprit ses sous-entendus.

- Bella ?

La voix d'Edward vient de me sortir de mes réflexions. En reprenant contact avec la réalité, je me rends compte qu'il est juste à côté de moi.

- Oui ?

- C'est Jasper au téléphone, il nous propose de faire un resto avec les autres. Est-ce que ça te dit mais je comprendrais que tu préfères rester ici …

- Non c'est bon, allons y.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, ça me changera les idées.

- Bon d'accord. Je vais dire ça à Jasper.

Je le vis reprendre le tel téléphone pour planifier la soirée avec Jasper.

Nous étions prêt à rejoindre les autres. Edward referma la porte de l'immeuble avant de me prendre la main pour nous diriger vers le parking. Je levais les yeux vers lui et il m'adressa un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques secondes pour nous embrasser avant de reprendre notre chemin.

Nous avions presque atteint la voiture lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd à coté de moi. Je sentis la main d'Edward desserrer son étreinte sur main. Je tourne la tête vers lui juste à temps pour le voir s'écrouler au sol.

- Oh mon dieu Edward !

Je m'accroupi sur lui pour essayer de voir ce qu'il a. C'est à ce moment que je sentis une main recouverte d'un chiffon se poser sur ma bouche et mon nez. J'eu la force de tourner la tête vers mon agresseur et reconnaître Jacob. Puis plus rien le trou noir.

* * *

Voilà ! Pas trop déçu ? Je sais que c'est cruel d'arrêter là !

Je ne posterai certainement pas avant janvier.

Pour ceux qui on lu l'OS que j'ai écrit je vais finalement faire une suite, le chapitre sera posté certainement demain ou après demain. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour le premier chapitre, le lemon est un peu plus poussé que ce que j'ai fait pour cette fic alors j'aimerai votre avis, savoir si ce n'est pas trop ou pas assez ...

Joyeux noël à tous et une très bonne année 2010 (si je ne poste pas d'ici là) et je vous souhaite de passer de très joyeuse fêtes.

à bientôt.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Captive

Bonjour tout le monde.

Bonne année à tous le monde. J'espère que vous avez passez un bon réveillon pas comme moi qui me suis retrouvé avec une roue crevé le 31 et en plus on m'avais piqué le cric 2 mois avant et comme je l'avais pas vue ... j'en avais pas racheter un ! On a la poisse ou on l'a pas ...

Oui je sais j'ai mis longtemps je suis impardonnable. Comme je vous avais dis j'avais du mal à tourner la fin de l'histoire. C'est venue d'un coup, j'ai écrit 3 chapitres d'un coup. ça veux dire que vous allez avoir un chapitre la semaine prochaine et un autre la semaine suivante et c'est sur. Je suis pardonné ?

Assez de blabla bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 : Captive

_Edward PDV_

Une petite musique résonnait dans ma tête, la faisant douloureusement vibrer. Je me sentais comme dans du coton. Je dû réfléchir un instant avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais avec Bella, nous allions au restaurant rejoindre les autres et … une douleur sur mon crâne puis plus rien. La petite musique s'est arrêtée. Je cherche à bouger afin de me relever mais ma tête me fait affreusement mal.

J'entendis une voiture approcher, des portières claquer et des pas claquer sur le sol. Cette personne courait. Je sentis une main sur mon visage et la voix de ma sœur s'adressa à moi.

- Edward tu m'entends ? Répond moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Laisse le respirer Alice !

Je reconnu la voix de Jasper.

Tout doucement, je tentais de relever mes paupières. Je me trouvais sous un lampadaire et la lumière m'aveugla, infligeant à mon crâne une autre vague de douleur. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de douleur en portant ma main à ma tête.

- Reste calme mec, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je sentis Jasper me tirer pour me relever. J'étais complètement accroché à Jasper qui me porta presque jusqu'à la voiture où il m'installa. Je ne me rendais plus compte de ce qui se passer ou de ce qui m'arriver, j'étais complètement déconnecter de la réalité. J'avais vaguement conscience d'être transporté dans une voiture puis on m'allongea et je perdis le fil des événements pour sombrer.

Je me réveillais dans un environnement très calme, juste quelque voix étouffées par des murs. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. J'étais sur un lit, un lit d'hôpital. Alice était sur une chaise à côté de moi et me tenais la main, les yeux dans le vague. Jasper était sur un fauteuil entrain de dormir.

- Alice, dis-je d'un petite voix.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi.

- Edward ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu dans les vaps mais ça va.

Elle me sourie et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu nous as fait peur mais les médecins disent que tu vas bien. Tu as juste une belle bosse et tu as aussi une plaie au cuir chevelu. On t'a recousu tout ça et tu es comme neuf maintenant !

Je commençais à sortir de mon état « comateux », mon esprit devenant de plus en plus clair.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- ça c'est à toi de nous le dire ! On vous attendait au resto mais comme vous n'arriviez pas on t'a appelé toi et Bella mais aucun de vous ne répondais alors on est allé chez vous et on t'a trouvé par terre pratiquement inconscient.

Là tout ce mis en place, je me souvins de la soirée mais aussi de la journée qui l'avait précédait.

- Bella ! Où est Bella ?

Alice se tourna vers Jasper qui était maintenant réveillé. Ce fut lui qui me répondit.

- On ne sait pas.

- Comment ça vous ne savait pas ?

- Quand on t'a trouvé tu étais seul. Une fois que tu as été pris en charge aux urgences on a essaye de la joindre sur son portable mais on tombe toujours sur le répondeur. J'ai demandé à Emmett et Rose d'aller voir chez vous des fois qu'elle y soit retournée mais il n'y a personne. Ils ont parcouru la ville mais il n'y a aucune trace d'elle nulle part.

- Mais c'est pas possible, elle doit bien être quelque part !

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, prévenir la police qu'on la cherche ! Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle disparaisse comme ça !

- Emmett et Rose y sont allé.

- Et …

- Et ils ne peuvent rien faire. Elle est majeure et elle a le droit de disparaisse sans rien dire à personne si ça lui chante.

- Alors ils ne vont rien faire ?

- Non.

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE.

- Calme toi Edward ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas Jasper qui a disparu.

- On va la retrouver. Tu n'as pas une idée d'où elle pourrait être.

Je me creuse la cervelle mais les seuls endroits sont des endroits très fréquentés et si elle y était, Rose et Emmett l'aurait vue. En plus avec Jacob dans le coin elle n'aurait jamais…

- JACOB.

_Bella PDV_

Je me réveillais. Je ne sais plus où je suis. La dernière chose qui me revient en mémoire c'est le visage de Jacob. Un sentiment de panique monta aussitôt en moi. J'ouvris en grand les yeux. J'étais dans une pièce plongé totalement dan le noir. Seuls de rares rayons de lumière passés entre les lattes du volet me permettant d'identifier la pièce. Ma chambre, enfin mon ancienne chambre celle qui fut la notre à Jacob et à moi. Je me trouvais donc à la Push. J'étais assise sur une chaise, les mains liées dans mon dos et les pieds attachés, ma taille maintenue contre le dossier à l'aide d'une corde.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Jacob ne me laisserait pas partir. Soit je lui obéissais et la vie reprenait comme avant où je ne me laissais plus faire et il me tuerait sûrement. Je ne supporterai plus de recommencer à prendre des coups pour un rien. Il fallais encore qu'il ai envie d'autre chose que de m'étriper pour m'être enfuit.

Comment Edward pourrait me retrouver ? Le souvenir d'Edward allongé sur le sol inconscient me revint. Pitié, faites qu'il aille bien.

J'entendis un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'entrouvrit. Même avec le peu de lumière je reconnu la silhouette de Jacob entré dans la pièce. Que va-t-il me faire ?

- Ah ! Ça y est tu est enfin réveillé feignasse. On va enfin pouvoir commencer à jouer.

Aucun sons ne pu sortir de ma bouche, j'étais bien trop terrifié.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger.

C'est bizarre ça ne lui ressemble pas tant de … pas prévenance mais presque de gentillesse.

Il posa le plateau sur le lit et commença à sortir.

- Comment je fais pour manger ?

- Démerde toi. Tu veux pas que je te fasse bouffer comme les gosses !

- Mais je suis attaché !

- C'est ton problème pas le mien.

Il n'ajouta rien et referma la porte sur lui.

Bien sur ce n'était pas de la gentillesse juste un moyen de me torturer. J'avais faim et il me laissait ce plateau de nourriture devant moi sans pouvoir y toucher. Je ne pu retenir mes pleures, je voulais que tout ça s'arrête.

De grands coups retentis contre la porte.

- Arrête de pleurnicher comme une gamine, j'entends plus la télé.

J'essayais de me calmer pour ne pas l'énerver plus, je souffrirai déjà assez quand il décidera de s'en prendre à moi.

_Edward PDV_

- C'est qui Jacob ?

- L'ex de Bella, celui qui lui a fait du mal.

Je voyais bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Ils savaient qu'elle avait vécu des trucs difficiles mais pas les détails.

- Bella était une femme battue et elle s'est enfuie de chez elle. Mais son ex n'entend pas la lâcher comme ça. Il est réapparu et veux s'en prendre à elle.

- C'est sûrement lui qui t'a assommé avant d'emmener Bella voilà pourquoi on la trouve pas ! Déduit Jasper.

- Il faut la retrouver, il va la tuer. Ce genre de personnes sont capable de tout, ajouta Alice.

- Pour commencer, il faut me sortir de là.

- Impossible ! Les médecins veulent te garder en observation pour la journée.

- C'est pas grave je signerai une décharge ou tout ce qu'ils veulent mais il faut que je sorte d'ici.

- Le médecin devrait passer dans la matinée …

- Non je dois sortir maintenant !

- Je comprends mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- Alice, appelle papa.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu.

La suite c'est pour samedi prochain.

Il reste en tout 4 chapitres (plus que 1 et demi à écrire pour moi !), je voulais vous prévenir qu'on arrive sur la fin.

Bonne semaine à tous.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Libération

On est samedi donc comme promis voici la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 : Libération

_Edward PDV_

- Monsieur Cullen, je vous le redis ce n'est pas raisonnable de partir maintenant.

- Je sais ça, vous le l'avais dit déjà 15 fois. J'en ai rien à foutre de votre avis je veux sortir.

Ça fait un bon quart d'heure que mon père est arrivé avec mon médecin. Ça fait donc un quart d'heure qu'il me fait chier pour me convaincre de rester. Il me fait perdre du temps, qui sait ce que ce salopard est entrain de faire à Bella pendant qu'on tape la discute !

- Edward, reste polie quand même.

- Papa comment tu veux que je reste poli alors que Bella est aux mains de ce connard et que la police ne compte même pas lever le petit doigt ?

- Quoi ?

- Son ex, tu sais celui qui l'a mis dans l'état dans lequel tu la vue la première fois, il l'a retrouvé, m'as assommé et l'a emmener je ne sais où.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Il faut que je sorte pour la retrouver.

- On va demander à Emmett et Jasper de la chercher pour que tu puisses rester là …

- Hors de question que je reste là à me tourner les pousses pendant qu'elle se fait torturer je ne sais où.

Mon père soupira et demanda au médecin d'apporter le formulaire à signer pour me faire sortir sans le consentement médical.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dehors après avoir subit les tonnes de recommandations du médecin. Jasper était resté pour me ramener alors qu'Alice était repartit prévenir les autres de la situation.

- Alice et les autres nous attendent chez toi. On avisera sur place ce que l'on va faire.

- D'accord.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans mon salon avec Emmett, Jasper, Alice et rosalie. Nous cherchions un moyen de savoir où pouvais bien être Bella mais personne n'en avais aucune idée.

- Il a du l'emmener dans un coin reculer, affirma Rosalie.

- Le problème c'est de savoir où.

- Dans les environ de Seattle il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

Il fallait réfléchir. Un endroit isolé, c'est une bonne idée. À Seattle c'est rare nous sommes en pleine ville. À la campagne ou dans un plus petite ville ça sera plus facile à trouver.

- Forks !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

- Elle habitais là-bas avec son père, c'est aussi là qu'elle l'a rencontré. Il l'a peut être ramener là-bas ? Je pense qu'il a du choisir un lieu symbolique.

- Pas bête mais tu connaîs un peu Forks ?

- Malheureusement non. La seule fois que j'y suis allé c'est pour emmener Bella voir son père et ça s'est plutôt mal fini.

- Il sait peut être quelque chose ?

- Qui ?

- Ba le père de Bella, on pourrait lui demander …

- T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit Alice ? Ça c'est mal fini. Son père l'a rejeté, il ne nous aidera pas. En plus, je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule, je ne pense pas qu'il sera content de me voir.

Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux ahuris.

- Ba quoi ? Il l'avait traité de traînée j'allais pas laisser passer ça !

Emmett me regarda avec un air de fierté. Celui là dès qu'il s'agit de se battre …

- Bella ne t'a pas parlé d'un endroit spécifique là-bas ou …

- Tu sais elle ne me parle pas vraiment de son passé mis à par la fois où elle m'a raconter comment elle en est arrivé là. C'est encore douloureux pour elle d'en parler.

- C'est compréhensible. Mais elle a peut dit un petit truc un jour, un petit détail insignifiant mais qui aurait de l'importance aujourd'hui.

- La Push.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une réserve indienne.

Nous nous tournions tous vers Emmett. Comment savait-il ça ?

- J'ai vue un reportage à la télé un jour. Ça parler d'une réserve indienne dans l'état de Washington appelé La Push. C'était juste à côté d'une petite ville mais le nom …

- Forks ?

- Je suis pas sur mais ça y ressemble.

- Ok je vais voir sur internet ce que je trouve dessus. Tu me passes ton ordi Edward ?

- Bien sur va y, il est dans la chambre.

Jasper partit dans la direction indiquée. Pourvue qu'il trouve un truc exploitable.

_Bella PDV_

Ça fait des heures que je suis seule dans cette pièce. Je commence à somnoler quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Jacob venais d'entrer tenant à la main ce qu'il me semblait être un couteau. Je le vis se dirigeais vers la fenêtre.

- On y verra un peu plus clair pour ce qu'on a à faire.

« Ce qu'on a à faire » ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Je commençais à trembler comme une feuille à cause de la peur qui se répandait dans mes veines.

Il se posta devant moi. Instinctivement, je levais les yeux vers lui. Son immense main vint frapper ma joue me projetant au sol, toujours attaché à la chaise.

- Qui ta permis de me regarder ?

Il remis la chaise debout sans douceur.

- Tu peux me regarder maintenant.

Je n'ose pourtant pas lever les yeux.

- REGARDE MOI !

Je sursautais et le regarda.

- C'est bien, bonne fille.

Il me tapota le sommet du crâne comme on fait à un chien.

- à présent, il est temps de t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Je senti la pointe du couteau courir sur ma gorge. Mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues ce qu'il ne sembla pas apprécié.

- Arrête de pleurnicher. C'est pas ça qui va te sauver au contraire. Je me demande encore ce que je vais faire de toi. Mérite tu la vie sauve ? À ton avis, dis moi Bella.

Trop paralysé par la peur je ne dis rien.

- Dis moi, supplie moi de te laisser la vie sauve.

Je ne dis toujours rien.

- SUPLIE MOI.

- P… pitié. Ne … ne me … fait pas de … mal.

- Est-ce un ordre Bella ?

- Non, je … non je …

- Bien, disons que je te crois.

- Pourquoi devrais t'accorder la vie sauve ? C'est vrai ça pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'une traînée dans ton genre mérite de vivre ?

Je le regardais avec des yeux étonnés. Il m'avais traiter de conne, d'incapable d'abrutie … de beaucoup de chose mais pas de traînée.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec l'autre enflure à Seattle ? Tu te fais sauter parce que tu es la pire des salopes que la terre n'est jamais portée. Tu fais la pute c'est ça ? Tu lui permets de te baiser pour qu'il paye tes études et qu'il te loge ? Remarque une pute personnelle, il est pas con !

Je continue à pleurer durant tout son petit discours. Il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Toi à la fac ! C'est tellement drôle ! Tu n'est pas et n'as jamais été intelligente. Tu vas te planter. Enfin bon, c'est lui qui paye après tout !

S'il savait que c'est moi qui paye mes études grâce au boulot que j'ai fait juste avant de reprendre mes cours ! Je m'abstiendrais de le faire, il vaut mieux que je me taise. Si je le contredis, il est capable de tout.

- Heureusement que ton père est là pour te remettre sur le droit chemin !

- Quoi ?

Qu'est ce que mon père vient faire là dedans ?

- Et oui ! Comment croit tu que je t'ai retrouvé ?

- C'est … c'est mon père qui te l'a dit ?

- Exactement !

- Mais … je ne lui ai rien dit de l'endroit où j'étais, comment a-t-il pu savoir ?

- Ah ma pauvre Bella ! Ce que tu peux être maladroite ! S'en est affligeant !

Je ne comprends plus rien là !

- Quand tu est venue chez ton père tu as perdu un objet qui m'a étais très précieux.

Je le vis passer sa main dans sa poche arrière et en ressortir un petit rectangle de plastique qu'il me montra. Ma carte d'étudiante. Je l'ai cherché pendant des semaines avant de la faire refaire.

- Cette petite carte m'a permis d'avoir des informations très intéressantes comme le nom et l'adresse de ta fac ainsi que ton adresse personnel. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Il regarda attentivement son couteau et moi avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Il posa son couteau sur le petit bureau se trouvant à côté de moi.

- Je sais.

Il commença à me frapper sur tout les endroit de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre.

_Edward PDV_

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il l'a amené chez lui ? Ça serait vraiment stupide !

- Il a été assez stupide pour kidnapper Bella alors qu'elle était avec toi alors il est assez stupide pour la ramener chez lui.

Ça se tient mais quand même c'est un peu trop facile.

Nous étions dans la voiture d'Emmett avec Jasper. Nous avions préféré que les filles restent à mon appartement au cas où Bella reviendrait si nous nous trompions mais surtout parce que nous avions peur que Jacob s'en prennent à elles.

Jasper a trouvé sur internet les coordonnées de Jacob, une chance qu'il soit dans l'annuaire et pas sur liste rouge. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver la bonne route. Pour faciliter les choses nous avions pris un GPS, encore une chance vue toute les petites rue que nous devions prendre. Nous en aurions eu pour des heures à trouver la route.

Nous arrivions devant une petite maison reculée. Elle se trouvait en bordure de forêt et la première maison se trouvais hors de vue. Nous descendons doucement de la voiture en faisant attention de pas faire claquer nos portières. Nous approchons de la porte et tendons l'oreille.

Soudain j'entendis un cri de douleur à l'intérieur. Sans même réfléchir, j'enfonce la porte et entre.

_Bella PDV_

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures qu'il me frappe tout en m'insultant. J'avais mal, j'étais fatigué, j'en avais marre. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Pitié qu'il m'achève, qu'on en finisse !

Plus il me frappait, moins je sentais les coups. La douleur part, c'est étrange. J'ai la sensation de tomber dans le vide mais ça ne me fait pas peur, je n'ai plus mal.

J'attendais le coup suivant mais il ne vint pas. Dans un ultime effort, je relève doucement la tête pour voir que Jacob n'est plus devant moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir Edward entrain de frapper Jacob qui s'écroule sur le sol. Il coure vers moi. C'est à peine si je sens ses mains sur mon visage.

- Bella, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Je ne trouve pas la force de répondre.

- Bella je t'en pris.

- Ed … ward.

- Oui ! C'est moi, ça va aller, je suis là.

Je suis en train de m'endormir et même la voix d'Edward n'arrive pas à me retenir dans la conscience. Juste avant de sombrer, j'ai le temps de voir Jacob surgir derrière Edward. Je voudrais crier, lui dire de se retourner qu'il est derrière, lui dire de faire attention … Mais je n'ai pas le temps, ni la force de dire tout ça, je perds conscience.

_Edward PDV_

Bella a perdu conscience. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle soit vivre je ne supporterai pas de la perdre.

Tout à coup j'entends Emmett crier :

- EDWARD ATTENTION !

Je me retourne et vois Jacob arriver sur moi, un couteau à la main. Je plonge sur le côté pour éviter la lame mais pas assez vite. Je sens une terrible douleur sur mon flan droit. Je tombe au sol et Jacob se jette sur moi, me donnant un coup de poing.

Emmett le ceinture et le frappe. Emmett est très costaud et il a le dessus. J'aperçois Jasper qui parle au téléphone.

Je ne me rend plus vraiment compte de se qui se passe ni du temps qui passe. Je me rappelle d'avoir entendu des sirènes. 2 sirènes différentes : une ambulance et la police.

Un secouriste s'est penché sur moi et m'a parlé.

- Monsieur ?

- Bella, il faut sauver Bella.

- Quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur.

Je sent qu'on met une perfusions dans le bras et la douleur s'estompa très vite me plongeant à mon tour dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'espére que ça vous à plus.

La suite c'est pour samedi, bonne semaine à tous.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Sauvés

J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir poster ! Le site ne veux pas transférer le nouveau chapitre de mon ordi, du coup j'ai du tout recopié dans un ancien document pour pouvoir être dans les temps ! Autant vous dire que j'ai plus de poignet surtout que j'ai pas tapé que ce chapitre aujourd'hui !

Excusez les fautes, sans correcteur d'orthographe c'est ... pire que d'habitude !

Je vous laisse avec Edward et Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Sauvés**

_Bella PDV_

Je me sentais émerger doucement. J'avais mal partout. C'est comme si je venais de passer sous un train. J'entendais de léger bip autour de moi et sentis une odeur de désinfectant flotter dans l'air. J'essayais de bouger mais mon corps me semblé si lourd !

J'arrive malgré tout à bouger mes doigts la seule partie de mon corps ne me faisant pas souffrir. Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne. Une voix me parlait, m'appelait. ma tête était malgré tout trop embrouillée pour distinguer clairement son propriétaire. Je peux tout de même savoir que je connaît cette voix. Je tente de réunir mes souvenirs pour essayer de deviner à qui elle appartient. Là, non pas une certitude, mais une envie me pris, je voulais que ce soit Edward.

Mes yeux sont trop lourd pour s'ouvrir. Je tente alors de parler, de l'appeler. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit là et qu'il aille bien.

- Ed ...

- Bella, tu m'entends ?

- ...ward.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis !

Je réunis toute les forces dont je dispose pour former son nom en entier.

- Edward.

- Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas Edward. C'est moi, ton père.

Le choc me fit sortir instantanément du brouillard et j'arrivais difficilement à ouvrir les yeux mais je les ouvrit. Je le vis alors assis à côté de moi.

- Dégage.

- Mais ...

- Sort d'ici tout de suite.

- Ma chérie, je sais que j'ai vraiment était con, je suis désolé.

- Et tu crois quoi ? Qu'aprés m'avoir ignoré, traité de folle et de traînée tu peux revenir comme ça, comme une fleur et que je te saute dans les bras ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non mais ...

- Mais rien du tout. Je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais.

- Ma chérie écoute moi !

- Je n'écouterai rien du tout et ne m'appelle plus "ma chérie". En ce qui me concerne je n'ai plus de père.

- Bella ...

- DEGAGE, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR.

- Calme toi ...

- JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER, JE VEUX QUE TU SORTES D'ICI ET QUE TU NE REVIENNES JAMAIS.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et une infirmière entra.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Mon père ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais je le pris de vitesse.

- Je veux qu'il s'en aille. Je ne veux pas le voir. Pouvez vous faire en sorte qu'il ne remette jamais les pieds dans ma chambre ?

- Bella ! me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Je me dégageais rapidement de son emprise.

- Ne me touche pas, dis-je avec une voix remplit de haine.

- Monsieur vous feriez mieux de sortir.

- Mais c'est ma fille !

- Peut être mais elle ne veux pas vous voir alors sortez d'ici tout de suite ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Je ne le regardais pas, j'avais les yeux rivés sur ma couverture. Lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer, je relevais la tête pour me rendre compte que l'infirmière était toujours là. Elle me souriait.

- Vous nous faites un sacré réveil ! me dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Ouais, on dirait. Je suis désolé d'avoir crier, je ne voulais pas déranger les autres patients.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je préviendrais mes collègues que vous ne voulais pas voir votre père, comme ça, il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Merci.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Fatiguée et j'ai mal partout, surtout à la tête.

- C'est normal vous avez un traumatisme crânien et des hématomes sur tout le corps. Je venais justement pour changer votre perf. d'antalgique quand je vous ai entendu crier.

Elle commença à ouvrir son matériel pour changer ma perfusions et l'installa.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Est-ce qu'un homme a été amené ici en même temps que moi ou est venu me voir ? Il est grand les cheveux cuivré, les yeux vert, très beau. Il s'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen.

Je me rendit compte qu'en disant cela une larme avait coulé sur ma joue. J'avais besoin de savoir s'il allait bien, je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Nous avons effectivement un Edward Cullen. Il est deux chambres plus loin. Je ne peux pas vous dire son état de santé exact mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il va bien.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Merci. Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

- Ah ça par contre, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous avez interdiction de vous lever tant que le médecin n'est pas venue vous voir. Je vais aller le prévenir que vous êtes réveillée, il passera sûrement rapidement.

- D'accord. Euh ...

- Oui ?

- ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- ça fait 3 jours.

- Tant que ça !

- Et oui ! Reposez vous un peu, il faut que vous soyez en forme si vous voulez que le médecin vous autorise à vous lever !

Elle me souris et sort de la pièce.

ça fait 3 jours que je suis là, 3 jours, j'ai du mal à réaliser. J'aurais pensé rester inconsciente quelques heures, une demi-journée tout au plus ! Mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui compte c'est qu'Edward va bien. Sur cette pensée un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres pendant que je partais vers le pays des songes.

_Edward PDV_

- Monsieur Cullen ! Que faite vous debout au milieu du couloir ? Le médecin vous a dit de rester allonger le plus possible !

- J'ai entendu crier, c'était la voix de Bella.

L'infirmière soupira. ça fait 3 jours que nous sommes là et ça fait 3 jours que je souale tout le moonde, médecins, infirmières et aides-soignantes, pour voir Bella. Tout ce que l'on me répond c'est qu'elle et dans le coma et qu'il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ils voulaient que je reste calmement dans ma chambre alors que ma Bella ne se réveillera peut être jamais. C'est imposible.

- Allez vous recoucher.

- S'il vous plait, je voudrais la voir ...

- Elle s'est réveillé mais elle est très fatigué. Elle doit dormir. Laissez au moins le temps au médecin de passer la voir.

Résigné, je la laissais me guider jusqu'à mon lit pour m'allonger. Bella me manquait tellement ! Mes parents ainsi que Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice sont allés la voir mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre, c'est affreusement frustrant. J'aurais tellement voulu être à ses côté quand elle s'est réveillé que je sois la première personne qu'elle voit.

Vers 15 h, on frappa à ma porte. Une infirmière entra.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen. Je pense que vous allez être content, le médecin vous a autorisé à aller voir mademoiselle Swann. Je vous emmène ... mais en fauteuil roulant.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

- C'est la condition. Le médecin ne veux pas que vous fasiez sauter vos points alors c'est fauteuil ou rien.

- Bon d'accord.

Je me levais précautionneusemnt et m'installa dans le fauteuil. L'infirmière poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à une porte de chambre très proche de la mienne. Elle frappa et entra. Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur la plus belle fille du monde, même avec un coquart. Dès qu'elle me vit son visage s'illumina.

- EDWARD !!!

Elle repoussa ses couvertures et commença à sortir ses jambes du lit avant d'être arrêter dans son élan par l'infirmière.

- Non, non, non. Mademoiselle Swann, vous restez allongée et vous monsieur cullen, vous restez dans ce fauteuil. C'est comprit ?

Nous hochâmes tout deux la tête.

- Bien, je reviens vous chercher dans 1 h.

Elle sortie de la pièce nous laissant seul. Je me levais de mon fauteuil pour m'installer sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Je lui pris la main pour l'embrasser.

- Bella, tu m'a fait tellement peur !

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? D'avoir été enlevé par un psychopayhe ?

Elle rie. ça fait du bien de l'entendre rire à nouveau. J'ai eu peur de ne jamais réentendre ce son.

- Tu as raison.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, c'est tellement agréable !

- S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. C'est de ma faute si tu es tombé entre les mains de ce malade. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ...

- Si je ne t'avais pas renconté, je serais passé à côté d'une fille formidable. Et surtout à côté de l'amour de ma vie. ça fait très fleur bleue mais ça ne pourrais pas être plus vrai !

- Qu'est-ce que je serai devenue sans toi ?

Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Je la pris comme j'ai pu contre moi.

- Ne pleure pas ! Tout ça, c'est fini.

- Qu'est devenue Jacob ?

- Il a été arrêté, il est en prison. Il a été inculpé d'enlévement, séquestration, violences et tentative de meurtre. Il va rester un sacré bout de temps derrière les barreaux.

- Tant mieux. J'espère qu'il ne resortira jamais.

- Moi aussi mais parlons d'autre chose. Comment te sens tu ?

- Dans le brouillard mais ça va.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non, les médicaments sont efficace !

Je lui souris.

- Et toi Edward, comment tu vas ?

- Bien à part quelques bleus et une blessure de rien du tout.

- Quel genre ?

- ça n'a pas d'importance.

- ça en a pour moi ! Je veux savoir.

- Il m'a poignardé mais ça va parfaitement bien maintenant.

Elle sembla horrifié.

- Mon dieu ! C'est ça que t'appelle une blessure de rien du tout !

- Le principal, c'est qu'on aille bien tout les deux et qu'on soit ensemble, non ?

- Tu as raison. Il faut oublier toute cette histoire.

Je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mes lèvres se posent doucement sur les siennes. Je voulu me relever pour ne pas trop la fatiguer mais elle attrappa ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues se livrant une bataille acharnée. à bout de souffle, nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre.

- Au faite, pourquoi tu as crier tout à l'heure ?

- Mon père, dit-elle avec Colère.

- Quoi ton père ?

- Il était là. Il croyait qu'il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que je lui pardonne ! Non mais c'est trop facile !

- Il a osé venir te voir ?

- Je refuse de le voir de toute façon. Je ne veux pas parler de lui, je veux juste profiter de toi.

Nous sommes resté à profiter l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne me chercher pour retourner dans ma chambre. Même si j'étais triste de la laisser seule, je me sentais soulager. Nous allions bien tout les deux, Jacob était hors d'état de nuire et nous allions pouvoir reprendre une vie normale à deux.

* * *

Voilà. ça vous à plus ?

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce que je dis sur les soucis médicaux de nos héros et des conditions d'hospitalisation n'est pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. Je m'y connaît trop peu pour ça !

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas pour quand ce sera. Je pense malgrè tout que ça risque d'être des petits chapitres.

à bientôt.


	23. Chapitre 23 : La fin du Cauchemar

Me revoilà pour la suite.

Je profite de cette St Valentin ... sans Valentin pour m'avancer un peu dans mes fics et du coup ce chapitre est fini !

Je vous préviens ce chapitre est petit mais c'est la fin et je suis en panne d'idée alors ...

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La fin du cauchemar**

_Bella PDV_

J'étais enfin de retour à la maison. Edward allait mieux, il a pu sortir assez vite tendis que moi j'ai du rester quelques jours de plus. Durant ce laps de temps, il est venu me voir chaque jour, restait de la première seconde de début de visite jusqu'à la dernière. Il représente tout pour moi.

Le retour à la maison m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je n'en pouvais plus des 4 murs de ma chambre et des repas immonde … entre autre. Avoir de l'intimité était relativement difficile. Même si nous arrivions à avoir quelques moments seule, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie ou les parents d'Edward venaient souvent me voir. Ça me touche beaucoup, ils sont la famille que je n'ai plus et que je n'ai jamais vraiment eue. Je me sentais bien et heureuse.

Mon père avait essayé de me contacter. J'ai refusé de lui parler. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner un jour et si ça arrivait ça prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. J'ai tout de même su que c'est lui qui est intervenue sur les lieux de mon enlèvement pour me sauver. Ça m'as un peu radoucit. Au moins il s'est rendu compte à quel point il s'est trompé. C'est lui aussi qui a arrêté Jacob. Malgré cette sorte de … gratitude, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout cela, il aurait pu l'éviter. Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas avoir vu, après tout je l'ai caché intentionnellement … du moins au début. Je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir cru, de ne pas m'avoir protégé comme il m'avait juré de toujours le faire.

Peut être que toute cette histoire était nécessaire, que ça devait se passait ainsi. Après tout si mon père m'avait cru, il aurait prit soin de moi comme il le faisait avant. Je n'aurais donc pas fuit à Seattle et je n'aurais pas rencontré Edward. Il ne m'aurait pas poussé à reprendre la fac et à réaliser mes rêves. Mon père n'aurait pas voulu me brusquer et il ne m'aurait pas poussé. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue alors.

Edward est entrain de jouer du piano pendant que je suis assise sur le canapé à l'écouter et à le regarder. Je suis stressé, demain à lieu le procès de Jacob et moi je vais devoir raconter devant une salle pleine tout ce que j'ai vécu. En parler à Edward c'est une chose mais raconter toute ma honte à des tas d'inconnus m'est insupportable. Pourtant je vais le faire, il le faut pour qu'il paye.

- Bella ça va ?

- Euh ouais.

Il se leva du banc de piano pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me prit la main pour caresser ma paume du bout des doigts.

- Tu as peur pour demain ?

- Un peu.

- Juste un peu ?

- Je préférerai ne jamais avoir à faire ça.

- Que dirais-tu d'une soirée avec les autres ? Ça pourrait te changer les idées !

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

- Va te préparer, j'appelle tout le monde.

- Et on fait quoi ?

- On peut aller dans un bar ? On pourra discuter et … juste passer un bon moment !

Je lui souris avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche je m'habille et me coiffe en me faisant une simple queue de cheval. Je décide même de me maquiller un peu, un exploit chez moi ! Alice commence à me contaminer ! Donc, après un rapide coup de crayon sur mes yeux, je vais rejoindre Edward au salon.

En me voyant, il se dirige vers moi pour me rejoindre. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front.

- Ils arrivent dans une demi-heure. Juste le temps pour moi de prendre une douche.

Il me fit un dernier baiser avant d'aller se préparer lui aussi.

Je m'installe devant la télé et zappe en attendant Edward. C'est dingue comme ça peut être nul ! Je finis par tomber sur une rediffusion de Jumanji, le dessin animé. Ça me fait sourire. Je me rappelle que quand j'étais petite, je regardais ce dessin animé tous les jours en rentrant de l'école. Je posais mon cartable dans le salon à côté du canapé pour me dirigé vers la cuisine où ma mère m'avait préparé mes tartine de nuttela avec un grand verre de jus d'orange. Je retournais alors dans le salon pour allumer la télé et manger devant.

La sonnette de la porte me sortie de mes pensées. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir à Rosalie et Emmett. Ce dernier me fit la bise alors que Rose m'enlaça.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Bof. J'ai hâte que tout ça soit terminé.

- Je te comprends.

- Où est Edward ? Demanda Emmett.

- Il est là, répondit ce dernier.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Alice accompagné de Jasper qui arriva. Nous avions finalement choisit de rester à la maison. Edward avait trouvé des paquets de chips au fond d'un placard (qui n'ont pas fait long feu avec Emmett !) et il sortie quelques bières, du coca et du jus d'orange.

Nous avons passé un moment à parler de tout et de rien. Les garçons avaient lancé un sujet quelconque de sport pendant que je tentais de suivre la conversation sur un nouvel institut de beauté qui a ouvert il y a peu pas très loin d'ici. Enfin, ça, c'est Alice qui me l'a appris !

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on pourrait faire un petit jeu !

Aïe ! Les idées d'Emmett me font toujours peur.

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir une minute.

- Strip poker.

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Absolument pas. Aller Eddy, va chercher les cartes !

- Arrête de m'appeler Eddy !

- Ouais ba va chercher les cartes quand même.

Edward soupira et se leva. Je tente ma dernière chance d'esquiver ce calvaire.

- Tu sais Emmett, je ne crois pas qu'on ai de cartes.

- Ah Bella, ma chère petite Bella ! Tu sais qu'avec ton chéri et Jasper on se faisait très souvent des parties de poker ?

Jasper acquiesça. Comme pour leur donner raison Edward revint avec le fameux jeu de cartes.

- Je mélange les cartes et je distribue ! S'exclama Emmett.

Résigné, je m'installe autour de la table en compagnie des autres.

La soirée s'est finie par la victoire de Jasper. La bataille a été rude entre lui et Emmett. Je me suis rendu compte ce soir qu'Emmett est un très mauvais perdant. Il a fait la tête pendant une bonne demi-heure après sa défaite. Rosalie a dût user de tout ses charmes pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Tout le monde a finit par rentrer chez soit et Edward et moi nous sommes couché l'un contre l'autre, nous rassurant mutuellement pour la journée de demain.

Ce procès est enfin fini. Comme je m'en doutais, ça a été particulièrement pénible. J'ai du à nouveau tout raconter. J'ai aussi écouter le discours de mon père sur ce qui c'est passé ce jour là. Il regrette. Vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Sans doute un jour mais il me faudra du temps.

Justement je le voie venir vers moi. Edward, qui se trouve à coté de moi, se tend immédiatement, prêt à le virer par la peau des fesses s'il le faut.

- Bella, je peux te parler ?

- Et bien … bon d'accord va y.

- Voilà. Je sais que je t'ai fait énormément de mal, que j'ai été le roi des abrutis et je le regrette, si tu savais comme je regrette …

- Je sais.

Il relève la tête vers moi me permettant ainsi de constater à quel point ses remords son sincère.

- Mais tu toi comprendre que je me suis senti trahis et abandonné alors que j'avais le plus besoin de toi.

- Je … j'ai compris l'ampleur de ce qu'il tu as fait subir lorsqu'il t'a enlevée et que je t'ai vu ligoté sur cette chaise. Et je me rend encore plus compte depuis que j'ai entendu ton récit durant ce procès et … Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour ?

Je mis quelques secondes pour trouver les mots justes.

- Pas maintenant. Probablement un jour mais pas maintenant.

- Je comprends. Saches que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Que ce soit dans 3 jours, 3 mois ou 3 ans, tu sera toujours la bienvenue à la maison.

Il porta son regard sur Edward avant de revenir vers moi.

- Et Edward aussi. Il te rends heureuse ça se voit, c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi aujourd'hui, ton bonheur.

Je lui sourie timidement et il fait demi tour pour repartir vers sa voiture.

- Tu lui pardonnera n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Edward.

- Oui, il me faut juste du temps. Aussi horrible est ce qu'il a pu faire, il reste mon père.

Il me sourie et se pencha vers moi pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- On va rejoindre les autres ? Ils nous attendent au resto pour fêter la condamnation de Jacob.

- Allons y alors !

Ma vie va pouvoir reprendre un cours normal. Jacob a été condamné à perpétuité avec une peine de sûreté de 30 ans et obligation de faire soigné son problème de violence donc je ne suis pas prête de le revoir, je dirai même jamais. Je vais continuer mes cours, avoir mon diplôme, trouver un travail … Mais je veux surtout passer du temps avec mon merveilleux petit ami et, plus tard, fonder une famille avec lui. Voilà le but de ma vie maintenant.

* * *

Alors voilà, pas trop déçu ? Une petite review pour une célibataire le jour de la St Valentin ?

J'ai pas dévelopé le strip poker parce que ... ba je sais pas jouer au poker ! Et le procès ... je ne sais absolument pas comment se passe un procès alors j'ai voulu éviter de dire des conneries. à la place, j'ai mis une petite concersation Charlie/Bella qui n'était pas prévue au départ. Pour la condamnation de Jacob j'ai inventé, je ne sais pas combien il risque dans la réalité.

Voilà. Le prochain chapitre c'est l'épilogue. C'est la fin, ça me fait bizarre.

à bientôt, et bonne St Valentin à tous les amoureux (et aux autres aussi après tout) !


	24. Chapitre 24 : Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le tout dernier chapitre. C'est trop triste.

Même si j'ai pas mal de boulot, j'ai réussit à trouver une tranche horaire mettre le point final à cette histoire. Pour ceux qui suive "le gala", ça risque d'être un peu long pour la suite mais ça viendra ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas.

**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : La vie est belle (épilogue)**

_Bella PDV_

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de mettre le point final de la décoration d'un gâteau au chocolat. Je plaçais consciencieusement les bougies dessus : 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … et 5 ! Je me dépêche ensuite de le cacher dans le frigo. Je vais rejoindre l'homme de ma vie, mon mari, dans le jardin. Edward et moi nous étions mariés 1 an après le procès. Ce jour avait été fabuleux. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Bien sur Alice s'était chargé de confectionner ma robe ainsi que celle des demoiselles d'honneur. Edward n'y a pas échapper, il a du passer plusieurs journées shopping avec sa sœur afin de trouver le bon costume. Esmée s'est elle chargé de la décoration, tout dans les nuance blanche avec quelques touché dorée par ci par là. Ça fait maintenant 10 ans que tout ça c'est passé. J'ai l'impression que tout ça est arrivé dans une autre vie, tant de chose sont arrivé depuis. La présence d'Edward m'a permis de croire à nouveau au bonheur.

Je fais du bénévolat dans une association de femmes battues. Ça me fait énormément de bien de pouvoir venir en aide à ces femmes qui vivent le même calvaire que moi j'ai vécu il y a quelques années. Je leur apporte l'aide dont j'aurais eu besoin à cette époque et que je n'ai pas eu. Je tente de leur montrer que malgré tout ce qu'elles peuvent penser, elles ont droit au bonheur, que leur situation peut changer, rien n'est définitif. J'essaye de leur faire comprendre que tout les hommes ne sont pas des salauds mais c'est parfois dur. Comment les en blâmer ? J'espère de tout cœur qu'elles pourront trouver leur Edward.

Je m'avance doucement vers mon mari. Il ne m'a pas vue, trop occupé à préparer le barbecue. Alors que je suis presque à sa hauteur, il se retourne et me souris. Ce sourire, même 10 ans après, me fait encore un de ces effets ! Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Comment va la plus belle ?

- Oh pitié ! Regarde moi !

- Je ne fais que ça figure toi !

- Pff.

Je suis juste énorme. Edward est moi avons déjà 2 enfants, Thomas (surnommé Tom) qui fête ses 5 ans aujourd'hui et Matt qui à 3 ans. Mais nous avons voulu faire « le petit dernier » et en même temps tenter une dernière fois d'avoir une fille. Finalement je me retrouve enceinte de jumelles ! Donc je me retrouve à plus de 7 mois de grossesse énorme. Edward ne cesse de me répéter à quel point je suis belle et désirable mais y a rien à faire. Le faite que j'ai beaucoup de mal à bouger n'aide pas mon humeur !

Edward me prend dans ses bras, m'enlaçant et posant ses mains sur mon ventre. Je sens tout de suite les bébés réagir et donner un coup de pied sur la main de leur père. Je sens Edward sourire dans le baiser qu'il me donne dans le cou. Il adore ses moments là, où il « communique » avec ses enfants. Il en était déjà fou pour Tom et Matt !

- Vous pourriez pas nous aider au lieu de vous peloter ? Enfin c'est valable pour Edward, toi Bella, tu va t'asseoir !

- Alice je suis pas à l'agonie !

- Mais tu es enceinte alors tu te reposes.

Comme toujours, il ne vaut mieux pas discuter avec Alice. Alors je vais gentiment m'asseoir sur une des chaises qui entoure la table qu'Alice et Esmée décore. J'ai tenté de faire comprendre à Alice que je pouvais encore faire des trucs tout en lui rappelant à quel point elle était hyperactive pendant sa grossesse. Je l'entend encore me réplique que ce n'est pas pareil, qu'elle n'attendait pas des jumeaux. Elle et Jasper ont une petite fille de 2 ans, Anna. Elle est adorable, le problème c'est qu'elle a l'énergie de sa mère, pauvre Jasper ! Avec deux comme ça à la maison, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos ! Même Alice est fatigué (un exploit), alors je les comprends un peu quand ils disent penser rester à un seul enfant !

Je regarde ma belle-sœur et ma belle-mère terminer de disposer les derniers verres sur la table avant de s'exclamer :

- Fini !

Elles s'installent sur les chaises à côté de moi.

- Comment tu te sens Bella ? Me demande Esmée.

- Épuisé, mal au dos et j'en passe !

Elle me sourit affectueusement.

- Alors vous avez décidé pour les prénoms ?

- Et bien oui, on vous dira ça tout à l'heure quand tout le monde sera là.

- Oh allez tu peux bien me le dire !

- Non.

Elle me fit une moue triste.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Alice ! Je ne dirai rien.

- Tu diras rien sur quoi ? Me demanda Edward qui venait d'arriver.

- Elle veut me forcer à lui dire le prénom des filles !

- Tout à l'heure Alice, répéta mon mari.

- De quoi tu te mêles ! T'as pas un barbecue à allumer ?

- Déjà, le barbecue est allumé on attend plus que les autres, et je me mêle que ce sont mes enfants, il me semble que ça me concerne un minimum !

Alice se mit à bouder mais ne dis rien de plus.

Nous entendîmes la sonnerie de la porte d'entrer.

- Je vais ouvrir, annonça Edward.

Je vis Edward revenir avec mon père. On s'était réconcilié. Ça n'a pas été facile, ça a pris plusieurs années. Les choses se sont considérablement améliorer avec la naissance de Tom. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il essaye de rattraper ses erreurs à travers mes enfants, comme si toute l'attention qu'il ne m'avais pas porter, il le reporter sur eux. Nous nous entendons bien mais malgré tout quelque chose est cassé entre nous.

- Bonjour ma puce !

- Bonjour papa.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Euh … grosse ?

Il rie.

- C'est normal Bella, tu es enceinte !

- Oui mais j'ai deux bébés dans le ventre au lieu d'un ça prend plus de place !

- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant mais je trouve ça magnifique une femme enceinte.

- On est au moins d'accord sur un point Charlie, dit Edward.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emmett, Rose et Carlisle arrivent avec tous les enfants. Nos deux monstres courent vers nous.

- Maman, regarde ce que papi nous à donner !

Je jette un cou d'oeil sur ce que mon beau père a offert à mes enfants. Et là … j'aurai pu le tuer. Il s'agit d'un ensemble d'instrument de musique avec mini guitare, flûte et le meilleur pour la fin … mini batterie et tambour.

- Oh regarde Bella ! Il y a un mini piano, c'est trop cool ! M'apprit Edward.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Un vrai gosse ! On lui met un instrument de musique entre les mains et il joue pendant des heures … ce que vont certainement faire nos enfants … et mon mari va très certainement« se dévouer » pour jouer avec eux ! Il faut s'attendre à beaucoup de bruit !

Pendant que les enfants sont partis jouer avec leur cousine et leur cousin (Lucas, le fils d'Emmett et Rosalie qui aura aussi 5 ans dans quelques mois) sous le regard gaga des grands parents, nos hommes commencent à faire cuire la viande pour le déjeuner. Alice et Esmée partent chercher la salade et les pommes de terre dans la cuisine me laissant seul avec Rose.

- Elles ne te laissent rien faire n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai quand même eu le droit de mettre les bougies sur le gâteau !

Tout le monde se trouvait à table dégustant un repas dans le jardin de notre maison. Pour une fois qu'il fait doux et qu'il ne pleut pas ! Nous avions choisit des maison très près les uns de autres à Port Angeles. Nous passons le plus de temps possible ensemble, ce qui n'est pas toujours évident entre le travail et les enfants mais pendant que les enfants jouent ensemble, on peut discuter entre adultes !

Le moment du gâteau arriva. C'est Edward qui est allé le chercher. Je le vois apparaître à la porte-fenêtre, le gâteau dans les mains et les bougies allumées, il me fait un signe de tête.

Je me lève et vais vers Tom.

- Regarde mon chéri.

Mon fils se tourne vers l'endroit que je lui indique. Je vois ses yeux pétillés quand il voit son père, enfin surtout son père avec son gâteau préférer dans les mains !

Alors Edward s'avance vers lui et tout le monde chante « joyeux anniversaire ». Enfin pas Alice qui court après Anna visiblement surexcité par le moment ! Edward pose le gâteau devant lui et lui dit de souffler les bougies. Ce que Tom s'empresse de faire. Tout le monde applaudit.

Je coupe les parts de gâteau pendant qu'Edward sert. Tout est englouti très rapidement, visiblement je l'ai bien réussit (j'ai aussi eu le droit de le faire) !

- Cadeaux.

- Anna ! C'est pas pour toi les cadeaux tu le sais ?

- Veux voir c'est quoi.

Tout le monde rie devant la moue boudeuse de la petite, la même qu'Alice.

- C'est partie pour la distribution de cadeaux alors mais peut être que tu n'en veux pas Tom ?

- SI.

Esmée débarrasse un peu la table pour faire de la place aux paquets. Tous les enfants se regroupent à coté de Tom pour mieux voir. Edward dispose les cadeaux devant notre fils.

Il prend le premier, celui venant d'Alice et Jasper. Le papier fini en morceau et dévoile un immense garage. Tom est fou de joie, il a une passion pour les voitures. Le second cadeaux, celui d'Edward et moi contient la voiture radiocommandée qu'il rêvait d'avoir depuis des mois. Il se jette au cou de son père pour l'embrasser puis au mien. Le cadeau suivant est celui de Rose et Emmett. C'est un gros camion de pompier. Emmett s'approche pour monter à Tom comment se servir de la sirène. Elle fait un bouquant d'enfer, merci Emmett ! Entre ça et les instruments de musique, on va bien rigoler avec Edward ! Le dernier paquet, et le plus gros, contient un circuit électrique. Edward se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter :

- Bon ba je sais déjà que je vais passer tout mon week-end à monter ce truc !

Il m'embrasse et Tom appelle déjà son père pour monter le circuit.

- Tu vois ?

- Tu es un martyr !

- Exactement !

Il se tourne vers son fils pour lui répondre :

- Commence par jouer avec tes autres jeux, je le monterai tout à l'heure.

Il embarque alors son frère, sa cousine et son cousin pour aller jouer un peu plus loin sur la pelouse.

- Bon alors on peut savoir maintenant ? Demanda Alice

- Quoi ?

- Ba, les prénoms des bébés !

- D'accord. Edward tu commences ?

- Alors la première va s'appelais … Liz. Comme le surnom de mamie.

Je sais qu'il voulais rendre hommage à sa grand-mère décéder il y a quelque années. Il tenais beaucoup à elle. Son nom était Elisabeth mais tout le monde l'appelait Liz. Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était sa mère.

- Et la deuxième ?

Ce fut moi qui pris la parole.

- Anaïs.

- Ce sont deux très beaux prénoms !

Tout le monde vint nous enlacer à tour de rôle. Dans moins de 2 mois, il y aura deux nouveaux membres dans la famille et ça me remplit de joie.

J'ai la vie dont je rêvais. En plus d'un travail que j'aime, j'ai un mari merveilleux, des enfants magnifique et une famille aimante. Je ne pouvais pas rêvais plus belle vie !

* * *

Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien ! J'avais envie de terminer sur une petite scène de famille toute simple mais heureuse.

Je tiens à préciser que j'y connais rien aux grossesses ni aux enfants alors si il y a des bétises, désolé. J'ai juste cherché sur le net quelques témoignages des impressions que certaine femme pouvais avoir pendant leur grossesse.

Bon cette fois c'est vraiment fini. Je tiens avant tout à remercier tout le monde pour m'avoir suivit et laisser des reviews. A l'heure ou j'écrit ces lignes, on en est à 265 et franchement je ne pensais pas passer les 30 grand maximum (faut dire aussi que je penser pas aller jusqu'à 24 chapitre ,))! Alors encore une fois merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien et vos encouragements.

Au revoir à tous.


End file.
